


Drabbles || n.s.

by ICantThinkStraight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Headcanon Gay Relationship, Holidays, Hybrid Niall, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, One Shot Collection, Requests, Sex, Smut, all of the fucking tags, also i need to learn how to write, bc there is pretty much a drabble for everything in here, pretend i am actually a good writer for a minute will ya?, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 62,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkStraight/pseuds/ICantThinkStraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of mini Narry one shots, or drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note

**This is my collection of mini Narry one shots, or drabbles.**

**Some will be longer than others, but basically its just an outlet for any random bursts of Narry centric inspiration I have.**

**I accept requests and/or prompts, but there are a few guidelines.**

**I** _**WILL NOT** _ **write any:**  
**-Rape**  
**-Self harm/suicide**  
**-Fatal or nearly fatal injuries (Niall is hit by cars FAR too frequently frankly)**

**So you can submit prompts to me privately by messaging me, or you can comment on my profile, or comment on the chapters of this book.**

**I hope you enjoy these! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**-Sam xx**


	2. Put Some Trousers On

"Where are you going?" Niall hears Harry's raspy morning voice mumble from the nest of pillows and blankets on the bed. Niall smiles as a shiver dances up his spine. He loved Harry's morning voice. It was beyond sexy.

"I have a shoot today, remember?" Niall says, smile evident in his voice as he slides his navy Yankees snap back over his unruly sleep styled hair.

"'m comin' with you..." Harry mumbles, rolling over and planting his face into Niall's pillow sleepily. Niall chuckles at his adorable sleepy boyfriend and steps into his white supras.

"Well if you are, you'd better get up out of bed and put some trousers on" Niall advises, heading back over to the bed and grabbing his phone off of the table beside it and unplugging the charger from it before stowing it into his pocket. Harry groans before rolling over to the edge of the bed and standing up. He wraps his arms around Niall's waist and Niall smiles up at him before pecking his chin lightly. Harry's eyes are still closed as his lips curl up into a smile and he hums happily. Niall pecks his lips now and then steps back.

"Now put on some trousers!"


	3. Starbucks

"Can I get a grande vanilla bean latte? And for him a grande mocha cappuccino" Harry orders pointing over his shoulder at the texting Niall.

"Can I get your names please?" the girl behind the counter asks.

"The latte is for Harry and the cappuccino is for Niall. N-I-A-L-L" Harry spells out carefully. Harry and Niall head over to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks.

"Niall and Harry" some other girl places their drinks down in front of them and they thank her as they take them and exit the Starbucks. They cross the street and walk for a couple minutes, until they come to a quaint, shaded park. They stroll through it hand in hand. Niall takes a sip of his drink but makes a face as he swallows.

"What is it babe?" Harry asks curiously. Niall frowns at his drink, affronted.

"I'm pretty sure this is your drink" Niall peers at the side of the cup, seeing his name there but tasting the vanilla on his tongue. Harry takes a sip of his drink and grins.

"Yep, this is defiantly your drink" he observes. Niall offers the drink in his hand to Harry but Harry stops him.

"No wait" Niall squints at Harry curiously as he leads Niall over to a bench and they sit. Harry takes another sip of Niall's drink and then beckons him closer, puckering his lips quite adorably. Who was Niall to deny him? Niall smiles and plants his lips onto Harry's and a moment later a rush of mocha flavoured liquid fills his mouth. He pulls away and giggles as he swallows his coffee and raises Harry's drink to his lips as Harry grins. Niall follows Harry's example and Harry hums in enjoyment as the vanilla flavoured drink fills his mouth.

"Now can I have my drink?" Niall requests, smile curving his lips upwards still. Harry nods, grin still in place and hands Niall his cup.


	4. Sleepy Head

Harry feels someone's head plop down onto his shoulder, but he pays it no mind, being used to the boys sometimes falling asleep on him or each other. He continues talking to Liam until Zayn interjects, taking Liam's attention. Harry glances around the van. They were on their way to the arena for sound check for tonight's show.

Louis catches his eye, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry with a smirk on his lips. Harry raises his own eyebrows in question and Louis tilts his head to the side. Harry glances over and realizes that the person sleeping on his shoulder was Niall. He instantly adjusts his shoulder so that Niall's head was leaning more comfortably and raises his hand to the boy's blond locks. He begins to gently comb his fingers through the older boy's soft hair as he traces the contours of his face with his eyes.

A quiet contented sigh slips past Niall's slightly parted lips in his sleep as Harry continues to stroke the lad's head. A small smile slides onto Harry's face and he circles his free arm around Niall's slim waist. The only other person who knew that Harry fancied Niall was Louis, and thank the lord he had kept his mouth shut after Harry had confirmed his suspicions. Louis may not have told anyone but he may as well have told Niall himself with all of the 'subtle' hints he'd been dropping to Niall as of late. Louis swore Niall had begun to reciprocate Harry's feelings, but Harry brushed it off as wishful thinking.

The van comes to a stop outside of the arena and Harry stops combing his fingers through Niall's hair as the other boys clamber out of the van. Niall frowns slightly in his sleep at the loss of Harry's soothing fingers, and Harry hates to do it, but he knows he has to wake the sleeping Irish man. He admires Niall's sleeping face once more, wanting to be able to kiss the boy awake, and before he knows what he is doing he is ducking down and planting a small peck on Niall's lips. He pulls back, surprised at what he had just done, but silently thanks god Niall hadn't awoken.

"Nialler, we're here sleepy-head," Harry mumbles, brushing his knuckles across Niall's cheek bone gently. Niall's lips curve upwards into a smile.

"Wake up" Harry nudges him gently.

"Not unless you kiss me like that again" Niall's Irish accent mumbles, thick with sleep. Harry feels his cheeks flame.

"Y-you felt that?" he stutters. Niall nods, still smiling.

"How long have you been awake?" Niall chuckles, still laying on Harry's shoulder, eyes shut.

"Since you started playing with my hair" Niall answers truthfully. Harry blushes even redder and clears his throat awkwardly.

"We should, uh, go in now..." Harry mumbles, wishing the seat he was sitting on would swallow him up. Niall doesn't move though.

"Like I said, not unless you kiss me again." Harry smiles now, happy that Niall did in fact return his feelings and ducks down once again, quickly pecking Niall's lips. This time he feels Niall's lips press against his own in return, and when he pulls away this time, Niall's bright blue eyes are looking at him, shining with happiness.


	5. Score

**This one is based off of the penalty shot that Harry took during Niall's charity football game. He scored and someone said that when he ran towards Niall pointing, he was yelling "that was for you!" and basically I died.**

******************************************************************************************************

_Okay, you can do this Harry, you can do this._

Harry takes a deep breath before running forward and kicking the football hard. It flies forward and he holds his breath as it soars over the goalie's head and powers into the back of the net. The crowd and the team erupt in wild cheering and Harry turns around, running back towards the team with a grin. They circle around him, crushing him in a group hug. Harry is extatic. He hadn't expected that to happen.

Harry's mind instantly flicks to Niall though as he spots the blond lad standing on the side lines, grinning from ear to ear. Harry breaks away from the group and begins running towards Niall. He raises his arm and points at Niall as he nears him.

"That was for you!" He calls. Niall's grin grows even wider, if possible and Harry has a split second to see it before he runs into Niall's arms, crushing the Irish man against him in a hard hug.

"That goal was just for you baby" Harry mumbles into his boyfriend's neck, planting a quick kiss on the skin there. Even though Niall is wearing a jacket his skin still erupts in goosebumps at the mere brush of Harry's plump lips against his pale skin. Harry wishes he could kiss Niall here and now, but with all of the fans in the crowd he couldn't risk it, so he just pulls away, patting Niall's bum and shooting him a brief wink before jogging back out onto the field and back into the game.


	6. Tumblr

Niall glances around the room unnecessarily, already knowing that no one was in the room with him, as Harry and Deo were in the kitchen. He picks his laptop up off of his coffee table in front of him and opens it. He types in his password and the screen changes back to the page he was on just before the two boys had arrived. He begins scrolling back down the tumblr tag, smiling at pictures or text posts every now and then. He gets so caught up in the pictures that he doesn't even notice that Harry had re-entered the room until the couch dips beside him and Harry is peering over his shoulder at the laptop screen.

"Hey Ni, whatcha lookin' at?" Harry asks curiously. Niall straightens up lightning fast, like he had just been zapped with electricity and snaps the mac book closed.

"Nothing" he answers too quickly, and much too breathlessly to even begin to sound believable. Plus, Harry had already seen it. The damage had been done.

"Really? 'cause that looked an awful lot like tumblr, and judging by the URL, '/tagged/narry' you were looking at something you didn't want me to see" Niall hears the light amusement in Harry's voice as he stares down at the white apple on the silver computer.

"So what were you looking at Nialler?" Harry asks again. Niall swallows with difficulty.

"Uh, I was curious I guess..." Niall mumbles. He feels Harry's finger under his chin, tilting his face towards his. Niall stares into Harry's face nervously.

"Curious about what love?" Harry asks, eyes crinkling a bit as he tries to hide a smile.

"W-what they were saying... about... us?" Niall squeaks off at the end as more of a question.

"And, as it so happens, what were they saying about us?" Niall swallows visibly and averts his gaze.

"Uh, nothing"

"Nothing at all?" Harry pushes, raising an eyebrow. Harry had seen the fan art that Niall had been staring at when he had come in. It was a very shirtless Niall, who looked to have been taken by surprise, being kissed by Harry against a wall. Harry smiles to himself. How many times had he day dreamed about doing that very thing? Too many to count.

"Just the typical rumors. That we're together and stuff..." Niall mumbles. Harry has had enough and decides, fuck it.

"Do you want to be?" This takes Niall by surprise as his eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry?" Harry grins devilishly before swooping in and capturing Niall's lips with his own. After his initial shock subsides, Harry feels Niall begin to kiss back and when he pulls back he see's the sheepish look Niall is casting him.

"So I guess you saw that fan art, huh?" Harry grins again and nods.


	7. Mr. Blue Eyes

Harry remembers the first time he saw him. It was his Tuesday shift and Harry was just going back behind the counter after sweeping up around the tables as Perrie took the man's order. Eleanor was grumbling about how the broken coffee machine made filling orders a million times slower as she made the man's drink. Harry chuckled when she handed it off to him because he was closest to the counter.

"two cream, two sugar!" He calls out. A blond man with black glasses frames perched on his nose and a friendly smile walked up to the counter and received the drink from Harry. As their eyes met, Harry's breath caught and his fake plastered-on-for-the-customers-benefit smile nearly slipped off of his lips. His eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen and it was breath taking.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling" Eleanor teases after a moment of Harry's staring. Harry realizes that the man had taken the drink and gone over to a table, opening a book and beginning to read as he sipped at his drink. Harry was just standing there staring like a fool so he spun around and gripped Eleanor by the shoulders urgently.

"Did you see his eyes? They were gorgeous" Harry gasps. Eleanor laughs.

"Calm down there tiger" for the remainder of his shift Harry keeps casting hopeful looks towards the blond man, hoping he'd look up and Harry would catch a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes once more. Just as Harry is removing his green apron as his shift comes to an end, the man stands up, closing his book and shuffles over to the trash bin, throwing out his empty cup and then exits the coffee shop. Harry sighs, knowing that he probably won't be seeing Mr. Blue Eyes again.

Harry was in luck though, as it seemed the universe was working in his favour this week. At exactly 11:00, the same time as the day before, the blond man entered the coffee shop and ordered the same thing as the day before, taking the same seat, but opening a different book. He did the same thing on Wednesday and by Thursday Harry had worked up the courage and decided to speak up. As soon as the man came in, Harry headed to the cash register so that he could be the one to take his order.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" Harry starts politely. The man opens his mouth, about to order when Harry cuts him off. "Wait, let me guess... a grande two cream, two sugar coffee?" The man's eyes crinkle when he smiles.

"Actually I was thinking I'd try something different today. What would you recommend?" Harry flashes a dimpled smile.

"How does the mocha cappuccino sound?" Harry suggests.

"That sounds delicious" the man agrees. Harry gives the man his total and accepts the notes, giving him his due change. Once the man goes to his table Harry spins around to Perrie.

"Did you see that? We totally just flirted!" Harry gushes in an excited whisper. Perrie laughs.

"From what I saw, all you did was take his order" Harry scoffs, but then realizes that that truly was all that had happened. He sighs, but is determined to try again.

On Friday Harry is in the back kitchen when the man comes in at 11 and he is out at his table by the time Harry realizes that it is 11:15 and Harry is disappointed. Now how was he supposed to talk to him? Harry sulks about for 5 minutes or so until Perrie finally gets fed up. She grabs a broom and shoves it to Harry's chest before dragging him out from behind the counter.

"Go talk to him!" She urges giving Harry a shove forwards. Harry stumbles and nearly trips rather ungracefully, but gets his footing and begins nonchalantly sweeping, in 'no particular direction'. He just so happens to end up around the blond man's table and grins as he recognizes the book he is reading.

"Harry Potter!" Harry muses recognizing the 5th book, the Order of the Phoenix. The man looks up, spotting Harry.

"Have you read all of them" Harry asks, leaning casually on the pole of the broom. The man nods.

"I'm working on re reading them all" he admits.

"It seems you've been doing alright so far if you don't mind me saying. You've had a different book here every day" Harry shrugs.

"You're pretty observant" the man compliments Harry. "Have you read them all?" he asks now.

"Yup! A few times" Harry smiles sheepishly. He rather loved the fantasy wizarding world J.K. Rowling had written about and when he was 11 he had waited for his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and needless to say, had been disappointed. He still liked to imagine that there was a secret world of wizards that flew around invisibly above their heads and took a magical train from a platform that didn't exist every September though.

"Do you want to sit down?" the man offers. Harry obliges, crossing his fingers that his supervisor would be busy for the next little while and won't notice Harry's absence. He leans the broom against the wall beside him before the man and himself are engrossed in a discussion about the serious mistakes they had made in the production of all 8 movies.

30 minutes later they are laughing about the latest episode of a League of Their Own and Harry has fallen in love with this man's laugh.

"I would offer to buy you a coffee but you already have one" Harry smiles. The man returns the smile and nods.

"I'd like lunch though?" The man suggests, raising an eyebrow.

"Great, when are you free?" Harry inquires. The man shrugs.

"The rest of the day" Harry grins.

"I'm off in 15 minutes so how about we go grab something then?" he nods, agreeing and Harry stands, grabbing the broom and beginning to head back to work.

"Oh, wait! I never got your name" Harry stops and turns back around.

"Harry. And you?"

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Niall"


	8. Try These

"Hey Ni, try these" Harry suggests, looking up towards Niall with a grin as he brandished the black skinny jeans. Niall looks up and scoffs.

"You would" he rolls his eyes but takes the jeans anyway before heading into the fitting room. Harry hears Niall grunt in effort as he tried to pull on the jeans.

"Jesus Christ Harry! Are these the tightest fucking jeans you could find?" Harry chuckles. The bolt slides back and Niall pushes the door open. He steps out and looks at Harry, raising an eyebrow. Harry studies Niall, eyes raking down his body and appraising his legs with hungry eyes.

"I like them" Harry bites his lip and advances towards Niall, circling his arms around his waist and pulling their bodies flush against each other. He presses his lips hard against Niall's and then doesn't quite pull away but smiles into Niall's lips as he tugs on his belt loops.

"It'll be difficult for me to get them off of you now though" Harry mumbles into his lips. Niall laughs as he slides his hands into Harry's back pockets before leaning back up to place his lips against Harry's again.


	9. Hair Cut

Harry pulls open the door to the salon and steps inside, heading up to the counter.

"Harry Styles" he offers as the girl asks for his name to find his appointment. While she does Harry runs a hand through his wild curly hair. It was annoyingly long now so he had tied it back with a bandana but it was still curling over the edges. Once he had been pulling his hair back into a pony tail for a few weeks he had decided that it was high time for a hair cut. He glances around, noticing that his regular hair dresser, Lou, wasn't where she normally was.

"Uh, is Lou here?" He inquires.

"Louise had an emergency with her daughter this morning so she hasn't come into work yet. One of our newer employees has been filling in for her today. The clients have been extremely impressed in his skills so far" the girl explains. Harry nods, glancing up to see a blond man coming towards him. He absentmindedly hopes that everything is alright with Lou and Lux before the man reaches him.

"Are you Harry?" The man beams at him. Harry nods and the man beckons.

"Come this way" Harry follows him and they stop at a chair where Harry takes a seat.

"So what are we doing today Harry?" the man asks before adding; "oh by the way, my Name is Niall"

"Um just a trim..." Harry says a tad nervous. He hated it when his hair got cut too short and Lou knew just what length he liked. This Niall didn't. Come to think of it, how was he a fully certified hair dresser already? He looked like he couldn't be much older than Harry himself, and Harry was only 21. Niall slides the bandana off of Harry's head and musses his hair up to get a good look. He runs his fingers through it and hums quietly.

"You've got soft hair" a small smile quirks the corners of Harry's mouth as he stands and Niall leads him to the sinks. Harry takes a seat once again, leaning back to have his hair washed. He feels the warm water soaking his hair and then Niall lathering minty smelling shampoo into his hair. Niall scrubs at Harry's scalp with the pads of his fingers and Harry hums in appreciation.

"This is my favourite part too. Feels nice" Niall comments hearing Harry's noise of enjoyment. Harry closes his eyes and melts as Niall's fingers massage his head. Sooner than he would have liked Niall is finished and he is back in the chair previous as Niall lightly pat dries his now limp curls so that they are no longer dripping. He grabs a pair of scissors and hovers over Harry, mentally measuring and calculating where and how much to trim.

"Do you want your hair at your ears? Or shorter?" Niall asks, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"At, yeah" Harry supplies. Niall nods once, then biting on his bottom lip in an attractive way, sets to work, snipping off locks of hair. When he finishes he squirts a palm full of product into his hand and works it through Harry's still damp hair, then blow dries it. When he is finished Harry examines his hair and a grin breaks onto his face. It was perfect.

"How is it?" Niall asks sounding a bit nervous. Harry smiles up at him.

"Perfect" Niall lets out a whoosh of air and a smile slides onto his face.

"Oh good. I would have been so sad if I had ruined your beautiful curls." Harry chuckles lightly even as he feels heat rising into his cheeks at being complimented by this stranger.

"I hope I'll see you again sometime Harry" Niall says, squeezing his shoulder before walking away, and Harry hopes so too.


	10. Blazing

Niall takes a long drag from the roll up between his lips, feeling the sour smoke fill his mouth and tickle at the back of his throat. He passes it to Harry who is laying on the bed beside him, arms braced behind his head as he stares up at Niall. Harry places it between his own lips and takes a pull as Niall tilts his head back and lets out a long stream of acrid smoke. Harry holds his breath until he feels the back of his throat lightly burning and then he exhales with a small cough. Niall glances down at him as he accepts the joint back.

"Loser" Niall smirks at him. Harry grins right back.

"Asshole" he retaliates.

"Dumb ass"

"Jerk" Niall smiles and then brings the roll up to his lips, inhaling. Harry motions Niall towards him and leans up on his elbows to meet him half way. Their lips meld together and the smoke inside Niall's mouth fills both of their mouths as Niall's tongue delves into Harry's mouth. Their tongues slide across each others as Niall works his way around the whole of Harry's mouth. When they both need air Niall pulls back and they both exhale the remainder of the smoke from their mouths.


	11. Pick Pocket

As soon as the hotel room door shut behind Harry, Niall was on him. Harry was pushed up against the door being kissed hard as Niall pressed his body up against Harry's. Harry's arm snakes around Niall's waist, palm pressing into his lower back, long fingers splayed out. Niall begins walking backwards towards the two beds in the room. They break apart to pull off their shirts and then flop down on one of the beds. Niall is laying on his side, curved to Harry's body with his head and hand on Harry's bare chest. Harry is idly stroking his fingers up and down Niall's spine as they lay there.

"What do you think the lads would say?" Niall asks randomly, referring to his and Harry's relationship. Harry thinks for a moment before answering.

"I don't really know." He answers truthfully.

"So don't tell them yet then" Niall states in confirmation. Harry grips Niall's side and then shifts a little under Niall as the blond lad sits up, sliding more on top of Harry before leaning up and placing his lips against his once again. Harry's fingers skitter up and down Niall's spine sending shiver after shiver through Niall's body. He groans and tangles his free digits into Harry's curls, twisting them around his fingers while the other hand slides up and down Harry's chest. Harry's tongue swipes Niall's bottom lip and Niall opens his mouth for his tongue to slip inside. They are so caught up that they don't even hear the beep of the key card and the click of the door opening until its too late.

"I knew it!" Niall sits bolt upright, face Vermillion as Louis begins to happy dance around Liam and Zayn who were also standing in the doorway. Harry props himself up on his elbows, staring in shock at the 3 boys. Liam looks slightly annoyed and Zayn is just smiling fondly.

"I told you Liam, you owe me £50 now!" Louis taunts, crossing his arms across his chest with a smug smile at Niall and Harry. The two boys look at each other in confusion.

"Yeah whatever..." Liam mumbles with a wave of his hand dismissively as he turns and exits the room.

"Sorry...?" Niall asks, looking for an explanation.

"Louis bet Liam £50 that you two had a thing going on. Liam said you didn't and so he's lost the bet." Zayn explains still smiling. The two lads are still confused as Zayn turns and leaves now with Louis right behind him.

"We'll leave you two to it" Louis tosses back over his shoulder before exiting. Before the door closes fully though he pokes his head back in just as Niall is laying back down on Harry's chest.

"Oh and Ni? Keep track of your key card." He smirks flashing the rectangular piece of plastic in front of his face before letting the door close.

"Damnit Louis!" Niall huffs. Harry chuckles.

"Did you lose it?" He asks. Niall shakes his head.

"No! The twat pick pocketed me!"


	12. Drunk Dial

Niall pokes his head through the door and sees that the room on the other side is empty. He slides in and eases the door shut silently behind him then toes off his chucks and begins tip toeing into the flat. His eyes scan every flat surface as he passes, searching for the small, shiny, black, rectangular object.

"Niall?" Niall's head snaps up and his eyes meet Zayn's.

"Zayn? What are you doing here?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing mate"

"Fair enough" Niall agrees.

"I came back to Harry's after the party and passed out on his sofa" Zayn explains. "Come to think of it, you were smashed mate, shouldn't you have a killer hang over right now?" Niall shrugs as a way of response.

"I think I'm still drunk to be honest" Zayn grins at that.

"I don't doubt it. So what are you doing here?" Niall feels heat rush to his face and he swallows with difficulty.

"I uh, you've gotta help me find Harry's phone" Zayn gives Niall a quizzical look urging him to explain further.

"Last night... I kind of um, drunk dialed him, once, or 7 times..." Niall mumbles the last bit but Zayn still catches it and stifles the sharp bark of laughter that he had almost let out.

"What did you say that you are so desperate for him not to hear" Zayn asks.

"I don't really remember..." Niall lies. In fact, he did remember. Quite vividly to be honest. In a series of 7 voice mails, he had drunkenly confessed his undying love for the curly haired lad.

"You're lying" Zayn accuses. Niall sighs and looks own at his fingers as he begins to fidget. He had 2 options here. Either tell Zayn it really isn't that big of a deal and leave, or tell the truth and hope for the best. He takes a deep breath before blurting it out.

"I kind of told him that I was in love with him" Zayn 'hm's thoughtfully. Niall looks up at him now nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Were you telling the truth?" Zayn asks. Niall shrugs, looking back down to his fingers and giving Zayn all the answer he needed.

"So now you want to find his phone and delete the messages before he wakes up and hears them." Zayn muses. Niall nods sheepishly.

"You can tell him Niall. You know that right?" Niall shrugs again.

"I just don't want to make things awkward" Niall mumbles quietly. Zayn just sighs before agreeing to aid Niall in his search. They scour the flat top to bottom to no avail. Niall chews his lip nervously as he stands in the hall outside of the bedroom. Harry's bedroom. The one place they hadn't searched yet. Niall listens intently at the door, hand hanging idly just above the handle, before pressing down and slowly opening the door silently. Inside the room, Harry is sitting on the edge of his bed staring down at his phone in his hands, unmoving. Niall swallows with difficulty. He must have heard the messages already and is probably disgusted right now. Niall feels his heart racing. Harry still hadn't noticed the blond boy's presence yet.

"Uh, Harry...?" Niall starts nervously, mentally preparing himself for anger or rejection. Harry looks up at Niall in surprise before recovering and rising to his feet, discarding his phone on the bed. Niall discreetly rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans as Harry starts towards him, crossing the room in 3 long strides.

"Listen, I'm-" Niall begins as Harry reaches him. He is cut off though by Harry's lips being pressed firmly against his own. He is shocked. Niall's lips slowly begin to work against Harry's before he pulls away.

"Wait, what?" Harry smiles shyly at Niall's confusion.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Harry confesses. Niall is having trouble processing this right now.

"You... wanted to do that...?" Harry nods sheepishly.

"While I was drunk last night I called you and left like 3 voice mails telling you that. When I realized that this morning I decided 'screw it' and I was just about to call you." Niall is speechless.

"You... called... me...?" He stutters. Harry raises an eyebrow with a nod.

"But I called you... didn't you hear my messages?" Harry's brow furrows in confusion.

"What messages?" Niall almost sighs with relief.

"Nothing. None, I mean" he covers. "But I agree. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." Niall smiles at the grin that takes over Harry's face before he leans in again. This time, Niall is ready.


	13. I Miss You

Niall sighs and rolls over on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and hugging the soft brown teddy bear to his chest. He buries his nose in the fur on the top of its head and inhales deeply. It smelled just like Harry and that only makes the deep aching in his chest even more painful. Niall knew it was only a couple days until he would see Harry again, but that hadn't made the past 2 months any less terrible. Niall tosses and turns in the bed that felt too big and lonely without his boyfriend in it with him for another 30 minutes before he can't take it anymore. Niall sits up, turning on the lamp on the table beside the bed and grabs his phone from its charger there. His thumbs punch in the number routinely and he hits call before holding the phone up to his ear. His lips tremble as he hears the phone ringing and nearly cries out when he hears the click and familiar 'Hello?' from Harry's deep voice.

"Babe?" Niall whimpers, trying to hold back his tears. He hears some shuffling noises before Harry answers.

"Nialler? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Harry asks concern evident in his voice. Niall feels the first tear spill down his cheek and after that, they won't be stopped.

"I can't sleep. I miss you so much it hurts" he cries, sniffling quietly and scrubbing at his tired eyes.

"Oh baby, I miss you so much too. I can't stop thinking about you" Harry says in a soothing voice. Niall hiccups and takes a shuddering breath before responding.

"The bed in so big and cold without you in it with me and the flat is so quiet and lonely without you home. I just want you home Harry!" Niall sobs.

"Shh, Nialler shh, its alright baby, its alright." Harry consoles. With Harry murmuring comforting things through the phone Niall eventually starts to calm down until finally, the last shuddering sigh escapes his lips and his eyelids droop tiredly.

"I miss you and I love you Harry" Niall mumbles, closing his eyes.

"I love you too baby and I miss you more. Now get some sleep and I promise to call you first thing in the morning" Harry sighs. Niall mumbles a sleepy answer before Harry says goodbye and the silence of the phone line lulls Niall to sleep.


	14. Like We Used To

Harry sighs and stares up at the ceiling with tired eyes. He was exhausted but sleep wasn't coming easily tonight. His thoughts kept straying back to  _him._  Harry rolls over onto his side and closes his eyes, mind slipping back to that final, pleasant, ignorant night.   
  
 _I can feel his breath as he's sleeping next to me, sharing pillows and cold feet. He can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat, under blankets and warm sheets..._  
  
Harry feels the dry ache of tears begging to leave his eyes, but he had long since cried them dry. There were none left to escape, only the wish that there were so that there was any semblance of relief.   
  
 _If only I could be in that bed again. If only it were me instead of him..._    
  
Harry doesn't know where he went wrong and the question of why hasn't left his mind once. Fourteen months and 7 days ago. That's how long. And Harry knows that Niall knows how they felt about that night. Finally a tear does escape Harry's closed eyes and he cuddles further down under his blankets as his mind drifts back to that painful night.   
  
 _Just your skin against the window. And you took it slow. We both know. It should have been me inside that car. It should have been me instead of him, in the dark._..  
  
Harry can't help but wonder what it is that this guy Zayn had that he didn't.   
  
 _Does he watch your favourite movies? Does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts when you've seen it a million times? Does he sing to all your music, while you dance to Purple Rain? Does he do all these things, like I used to..._    
  
Harry's body shakes with silent sobs as tears that he didn't think he had left fall. He sends these silent questions up, hoping that the blond boy would somehow hear them and answer truthfully. Harry's tears slow down and he breathes a shuddering sigh as he rolls back over onto his back and laces his fingers over his stomach. He once again stared up at the ceiling as his mind began to slow down.   
  
 _I know love happens all the time, love. You're on my mind love, and that happen all the time..._    
  
Harry sleepily lets Niall know. His eyes finally begin to droop, but before he falls asleep, he asks Niall a few final questions.   
  
 _Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you every day? Will he make you feel like you're invincible, with every word he'll say? Can you promise me if this one's right, don't throw it all away? Can you do all these things? Will you do all these things, like we used to..._    
  
Halfway across London, in a flat building much like Harry's, a pale, blue-eyed boy lies awake, heart aching. He would cry, but there is no point. It was his own decision. A stupid one, albeit, but his own decision all the same. He shifts in the warm arms of his new lover, closing his eyes, pushing down his remorse. Night was a time for sleep, not regret. He only hoped Harry's heart didn't hurt as much as his own did.

****************************************************************   
***NOTE***   
**I AM ACCEPTING PROMPTS:**   
**I am accepting prompts with open arms right now, because it is the summer and I'd like to write me some Narry! Please either PM me some, or leave them in the comments please! It would be much appreciated!**   
**This one is based off of the song by A Rocket To The Moon called Like We Used To (hence the title of this drabble) (the piano version, which is my favourite, is linked)**   
**It tore my soul in two I don't know why I put myself through this...**   
**Personally its one of my favourites though.**   
**I hope you enjoyed it, comment to let me know what you thought! :)**   
**-Sam xx**


	15. Paper Thin Walls

"That's it baby, just like that" Harry encourages watching Niall intently with half-lidded eyes. Niall licks a stripe up the underside of Harry's cock before crawling forward and lining up his prepped hole with the tip. He sinks down slowly, biting his lip in a way that he knew drove Harry mad. He feels a faint burn, but it doesn't last long and soon his ass is resting on Harry's hips as Harry slides all the way into Niall. Niall gives himself a moment as Harry's hands come to rest on Niall's hips.

Niall leans forward, bracing his hands on Harry's chest and then begins to move. Harry guides Niall's hips up and down and continues when he picks up speed. Niall is panting now and leans in close to Harry's face to plant his lips onto Harry's kiss swollen ones. Niall moves a hand to his own dick, beginning to stroke as Harry's hips begin thrusting upwards to meet Niall's ass.

Soon Niall's eyes are falling shut and a familiar feeling is building in his stomach. Niall and Harry are just panting into each other's lips, unable to even properly kiss anymore. One of Harry's hands leave Niall's hip and slides between their bodies. He closes it around Niall's cock, replacing Niall's hand and begins pumping it faster. Niall is grunting with the effort of keeping his hips moving and lowers his forehead to Harry's as Harry's thumb presses to his slit.

"Moan for me baby" Harry pants in a whisper. Niall does as he is told and moans with Harry's next upstroke. Harry's name escapes his spit slicked, swollen lips in with each new pant.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Niall chants in a hoarse voice that he had ruined earlier. Not on his own of course, but with the help of Harry's cock... Niall would worry about how he is going to sing for their show tomorrow, but honestly that's not exactly at the top of his list right at the moment.

"Oh God, I'm so close" Harry grunts. Niall doesn't respond though as his building orgasm is overwhelming his senses.

"Fuck, I'm cumming" he manages just before Harry"s thumb digs into his slit the final time and he is painting their chests white, with a loud cry of Harry's name. His short nails rake down Harry's chest and he throws his head back, riding out his orgasm on Harry's cock. Harry's eyes nearly roll back in pleasure as Niall's heat surrounding his dick clenches and tightens, muscles spasming. His hips lift to give one last thrust as he cums with a string of curses. Niall sinks down, chest rising and falling rapidly in time with Harry's. Suddenly there is a bang on the wall near their heads and they both jump.

"These walls are paper thin, keep it down you bastards!" Louis frustrated voice sounds from the other side. There is another couple bangs on the opposite wall a second after.

"Yeah, some of us are trying to sleep!" Zayn calls. They both chuckle and Niall slides off of Harry now and lies his back next to him. Harry removes the condom, tying the end before lobbing it into the bin next to the desk in the room and laying down once again next to Niall.


	16. Happy Little Pill

Niall hated this feeling. The feeling he had once he came down. Or rather, the lack of feeling. He lay on his back in the rickety cot in their rather shabby New York flat, staring blankly at the ceiling. Harry was splayed out in the arm chair in the corner, staring into space much like Niall was, also coming down from a high.

The drone of the city just outside the window, the beeping of car horns, the squeal of tires, the rev of engines, seemed particularly loud tonight. The light from car head lamps, shops, street lamps and if you squinted hard enough, a star or two illuminated the room periodically.

Niall sits up feeling like his world was in slow motion and realizes how parched he is. He picks up the half full beer bottle from the night stand and takes a large swig, swiping his hand across the back of his mouth once he swallows. Harry's attention is drawn lethargically and he turns his glazed eyes to focus on Niall somewhat. He holds out a hand and Niall leans forward, handing him the beer bottle.

Niall stands and exits the small room as Harry's arm drops after sipping on the warm liquid and he is gone once again. Niall heads to the kitchenette and swipes a bottle of tequila out of the fridge, or as he and Harry had come to call it, liquid life. Niall feels the burn down his throat and he imagines it sinking all the way to that empty space where he believes his heart should be. He was feeling rather hollow recently so he figures maybe the cocaine and tequila could replace the heart that seems to have taken a leave of absence.

Niall glances around slowly, taking in his and Harry's sparsely furnished flat, seeing it all in black and white. Niall takes a last mouthful of the burning liquid before putting it back in the fridge and heading back to the room, wanting nothing more than to escape his depressing existence once again.

Harry is now sitting on the cot with his back against the wall and Niall grabs 4 capsules from the night stand before joining him. Harry pulls Niall to his chest and gives him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Not many did recently. Niall holds his palm open and Harry accepts 2 of the happy little pills. They stare into each other's eyes as they swallow both pills together, reading from the other the very same thing that they themselves were feeling.

_Take me away, dry my eyes, bring colour to my skies, my sweet little pills. Take my hunger, light within, numb my skin._

**********************************************************************************   
**So I'm not exactly sure where this came from to be honest...**

**Troye's song Happy Little Pill came out yesterday and I fell in love, and while I was listening to it last night, this kinda happened...**

**I hope you liked it though...**

**-Sam xx**


	17. Rain

_Prompt: Imagine your OTP waiting for a bus in the rain._

**********************************************************************************

Niall shivers and pushes his sopping fringe out of his eyes cursing the icy London downpour. He wraps his arms around himself and shivers, pulling his hands inside the ends of his dripping sleeves.   
  
"I told you we should bring an umbrella" Niall glares down the street into the distance, ignoring that comment.   
  
"You're looking a little damp Nialler" Niall turns his glare to the beaming, but equally dripping, Harry. Harry pushes his wet curls off of his forehead and steps closer to Niall, tucking his cold hands under his armpits. Niall sighs and the glare is replaced by a look of disappointment.   
  
"I'm sorry. I thought today was going to be great. I planned it all out and everything." Harry's face shifts to one of concern and he bumps Niall's shoulder with his own.   
  
"Hey, it's fine babe. We had fun before it started raining, and once we get home we can have a cuddle?" Niall's lips twitch into a small smile and he nods. Harry smiles softly, wrapping his arms around the disappointed boy and kissing his nose. Niall leans his head on Harry's shoulder and they return to waiting for the bus in silence.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Blame my older sister for the Welcome To Nightvale prompt XD**

**-Sam xx**


	18. Sunrise

Harry wakes up and blinks his eyes open blearily after sliding his hand to the other side of the bed and finding it cold and empty.   
  
"Ni...?" He calls scratchily. When he receives no answer, he slides out of the bed and heads over to the en suite bathroom, checking the room to find it vacant. Niall's black Chuck Taylors are missing from the door, so Harry tugs on some trackkies and a plain white v-neck before slipping on his own white Chucks and quietly slipping out the door. Harry heads to the door that will take him above deck and tries his best to keep his half asleep legs from stumbling on the rolling deck.   
  
He pushes out into the pre-dawn light once he reaches the door and looks around the mostly empty deck. There was an elderly couple sitting on a bench watching the sunrise and a young teenaged couple also watching the sunrise from a bench a bit farther down the deck. Harry spots the familiar head of blond hair at the very end of the deck, hands on the rail staring out at the brightening sky, and he begins heading in the boy's direction. The salty wind tousles Harry's hair as he comes up behind Niall and wraps his arms around Niall's waist.   
  
"Hey love" Niall leans back against Harry's chest, eyes pinned to the horizon.   
  
"Watching the sunrise?" Harry asks. Niall nods.   
  
"Its beautiful" he says in a hushed voice as he brings his hands up to Harry's at his waist and tangles their fingers. Harry hums in agreement, eyes joining Niall's in staring off into the distance as the sun rises. The only noise heard is the odd call of a sea bird and the sound of the stern slicing cleanly through the water ahead of it. 


	19. How Can I Make It Up To You?

_Prompt: One where Niall and Harry get into a fight and then Harry finds a way to apologize very sweetly and cutely._

**************************************************************************************

"You hungry?" Niall ignores Harry's question and keeps his eyes glued to the footie match on the television. Harry swallows hard before giving it another go.   
  
"Want me to order take away?" After being ignored by Niall for the second time, Harry stands with a huff and exits the room irritatedly. This was the second day. Harry flops down onto his and Niall's bed once he reaches the room and closes his eyes. This was only the third time Harry can remember that Niall has ever been this angry at him. Harry sighs. It was the third time, but every time had been his own, stupid, fault.   
  
The first time, Niall had planned a special dinner for the two of them, but the day of Harry had forgotten, and instead of going home right after work, he had gone out to a pub with some mates. Niall didn't speak to him for a week.   
  
The second time, Niall had planned a huge surprise party for his best mate Louis and the night before the party, Harry had gone out and gotten wasted, had drunk dialed Louis and told him the entire plan. Niall didn't speak to him for 2 weeks that time.   
  
This time, Niall had planned a trip for the two of them to Ireland for a couple weeks to visit Niall's family who he hadn't seen in about 6 months, and also to be there for his nephew's 1st birthday. Harry had forgotten and scheduled several meetings with client's for the first week that they were supposed to be there, including one on Theo's birthday. Harry reckoned if he didn't do something soon, he wouldn't be talking to Niall for about 3 weeks at least. Maybe a month.   
  
Harry groans and thinks hard. He would just cancel the meetings but a couple of them have some major cases coming up and he, as their attorney, couldn't just cancel a meeting that could yield important information. Like how to keep them out of jail for instance. How could he make this major screw up, up to his fiancé? His last meeting was on the 16th, Theo's birthday, but it ended at about 9am...   
  
Harry sits up as an idea begins to form. He pulls his phone out and scrolls through his contacts until he reaches the M's. He selects one M name in particular and brings the phone up to his ear as it rings. After a moment he hears the click and an Irish accent asks 'Hello?'   
  
"Hi Maura, it's Harry. I was wondering if you would help me out with something important..."   
  
***   
  
Niall's thumbs drum agitatedly on the steering wheel as he nears his mother's house. He glances over at his bags piling the passengers seat and glares, looking back out the windscreen. Harry should have been sitting there. Niall is brooding so severely he nearly misses the turn into his old neighbourhood, but catches it just in time.   
  
Niall thinks back to the hour just before he had left his and Harry's flat for Ireland. Harry had chased him around as Niall had packed some last minute items and collected his bags by the door. He kept apologizing and saying how much he wished he could make it up to Niall. Niall had ignored it all.   
  
Harry was supposed to be here! It was Niall's nephew's first birthday for gods sake! It was Harry's future nephew! Niall could barely think about having to explain to Theo where Uncle Harry was. The kid adored Harry! He may not understand much at his age, but he would for sure notice that one of his 2 favourite Uncles was missing in attendance.   
  
Niall pulls into the driveway of his old house and turns off the car with a heavy sigh. He had to get it together. His mother was expecting her usual happy, carefree son to walk through that door right about now. Not the angry, disappointed one sitting in the car at the moment. Then again, she was expecting her happy, carefree son alongside his charming, cheeky fiancé.   
  
Niall dispels the thought from his head and climbs out of the car, rounding to the passenger side for his bags. He makes his way up to the front door and knocks. He hears a pattering of foot steps and a moment later the door swings open to reveal his beaming mother.   
  
"Niall!" She throws her arms around her boy for a moment before ushering him inside.   
  
"How are you?" She asks as he removes his shoes. Niall plasters on a smile that he thinks seems genuine enough and looks to his mother.   
  
"I'm good! Happy to be here" Maura nods happily before hugging Niall once more and moving down the hall towards the kitchen.   
  
"Now leave your bags by the stairs, you came just in time for lunch. Wash up and get your ass in here!" Niall smiles for real this time. It was good to be home.   
  
***   
  
"Greg and Denise will be here with Theo around noon so everyone else will start arriving around then too." It was 3 days since Niall's arrival in Ireland and Theo's birthday was tomorrow. Niall hm's, not entirely listening to his mother talking about the next day's events. He was once again thinking about how Harry wasn't there and would probably be going out for lunch with some mates from the firm 'round noon tomorrow. Niall scrubs angrily at the plate in his hands as if the gravy on it was particularly hard to get off.   
  
Maura watches her son silently for a moment before saying anything.   
  
"Did that gravy personally offend you?" Niall stops scrubbing and drops the sponge, turning on the tap to rinse the suds off of the plate.   
  
"No"   
  
"Then are you going to tell me what exactly Harry did to put you in such a foul mood?" Niall stops rinsing the plate and places it silently in the rack before turning off the water and staring down at his hands.   
  
"Mother's intuition?" he asks quietly. Maura smiles secretively and chuckles.   
  
"More like he's not here like he's supposed to be, and you're pissed as hell. I wasn't born yesterday Niall. What happened?" Niall sighs.   
  
"He didn't listen and forgot again like he always does." Maura hm's.   
  
"Cut him a little slack Nialler, his job is pretty consuming. He can't always be expected to remember everything." Maura tries to reason. Niall glares out the window above the sink now.   
  
"It's my nephew- our nephew's first birthday! He should be here! How could he just forget something like that!" Maura sighs and rubs Niall's back.   
  
"He tries his best baby, for you and him. He really does. Nobody's perfect. How many times have you screwed up like this for him?"   
  
Niall's mind drifts to the time he had gotten drunk on Harry's birthday of all days, forgetting the birthday dinner he had promised to take Harry out to. Niall had passed out in Liam's car and an hour later when he came to, he rushed home to find Harry asleep in an arm chair, wearing his suit, waiting for Niall.   
  
Niall nods, anger slowly draining away. He still felt guilty about that, and really he had no place to be angry at Harry.   
  
"I'm going to head up to my room" Niall mumbles, drying his hands on a towel and kissing his mother goodnight.   
  
***   
  
"Okay, I'm heading up to change!" Niall calls to his mother, bounding up the stairs 2 at a time. He stops when he reaches the top though and frowns when he sees the trail of rose petals on the floor leading to his bedroom.   
  
Niall follows the trail and pushes open the door to find a bouquet of roses on his bed laying on a bed of rose petals. His eyes widen as he approaches. He lifts the bouquet and smells the sweet scent of the flowers. A note falls to the bed and Niall notices it, picking it up and reading it;   
  
 _Niall,_  
  
 _I know you're mad at me, and with good reason. I'm not going to try and justify myself. I just want you to know that I am so incredibly sorry and wish I could make it up to you somehow. I also want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you every day you've been gone, wishing I could have made it up to you before you left. I love you so much and I can't stand you being mad at me. I feel absolutely horrible and I just want to say once more; I'm so, impossibly sorry._  
  
 _Love,_  
 _H xx_    
  
Niall sniffs and heaves a sad sigh. He had decided last night he really couldn't be mad at Harry. Yes, he had let Niall down, but Niall had let him down too, time and time again. It was an honest mistake on Harry's part and Niall understood. Things slip your mind and mistakes are made. Niall wishes Harry were here so he could apologize for being such a dick this past week.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry. It wasn't your fault." Niall mumbles to himself as he reads over the note once again and the picks up the flowers giving them a sniff. His lips curve into a small smile and he heads over to his chest, laying the bouquet on top and the note beside it.   
  
Just as he is about to turn around he feels strong arms circle his waist and he jumps, being startled.   
  
"Hey baby" Niall's eyes widen hearing his fiancé's voice and he spins around, throwing his arms around Harry's neck.   
  
"Harry! You're here!" Harry smiles and hugs Niall back tightly.   
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss seeing my nephew on his 1st birthday!" Niall squeezes his eyes shut and sighs, still hugging Harry.   
  
"I'm sorry for everything babe" Harry whispers and Niall just shakes his head.   
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. It was a mistake. I'm sorry for being such a jerk about it." Harry smiles now and pulls back to look at his wonderful fiancé.   
  
"Does that mean I'm allowed to kiss you again?" Niall smiles too and leans in, connecting their lips sweetly. The doorbell rings and they separate.   
  
"That must be Greg and Denise" Niall says, not stepping away from Harry. Harry grins.   
  
"Just wait 'til you see what I got Theo"

 

****************************************************************************************************************

**This drabble was kinda long, but I got a bit carried away... oops...**

**Thank you to @PrimadonnaStoran who sent in this prompt a while ago.**

**Sorry for the wait! I got really busy this past month and writing slipped my mind.**

**-Sam xx**


	20. Be Mine?

_Prompt: O_ _ne where it's Christmas and Harry and Niall are exchanging gifts and at the end of the night, Harry proposes and Niall has an adorable reaction :)_

******************************************************************************************

Niall slides out of bed silently with a small smile on his face. He glances back at his sleeping boyfriend fondly. Today was the day. It had to be. It was December 25, 2014. Exactly 4 years since he and Harry met. He was certain today was the day Harry was going to propose.

Niall had planned out the entire day. He was going to make a special Christmas breakfast for the two of them and then they would exchange gifts. After that they would probably see Harry's family for a bit. They had seen Niall's family yesterday and had an early Christmas dinner. After visiting with Harry's family it will be around time to come back to the flat to get ready for dinner. Harry had booked a reservation at some expensive restaurant for them and Niall bets that's when he will propose.

The day goes as Niall had planned and he is getting more and more excited by the time they are driving back to the flat to get ready for dinner. Harry glances at Niall and a smile creeps onto his face at the sight of his excited boyfriend.

"What's got you buzzing?" Niall grins at Harry now and just shakes his head.

"'M hungry." Harry laughs. Niall was excited for dinner because he was hungry.

"Of course you are." Harry chuckles fondly. They reach their building and soon Niall is skipping into the flat and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm getting dressed in the guest room so you don't see me!" Niall practically sings.

"We're not wearing dresses Niall, suits all look the same!" Niall just throws his head back and laughs as he slams the bathroom door. Harry shakes his head and chuckles as he heads towards their bedroom.

***

Niall is giddy as he wraps a towel around his waist. He stares into the mirror grinning from ear to ear. Soon. Soon he would be engaged to the one man he couldn't imagine life without. Niall brushes his teeth and blow dries his hair. Then he style's  **(hehe)**  it up into a neat quiff. He exits the bathroom and grabs his suit off of the hangar on the back of the guest room door after he closes it.

***

"You look so fit" Harry mumbles into Niall's ear as they wait in line for their reservation. Niall's smile can't get any wider as he squeezes Harry's fingers that were entwined with his own. Finally they reach the front of the line and Harry gives his last name. They are led to a table for two and Niall tries not to bounce in his seat as they order their appetizers and main courses.

"So Ni, it can't be just the food that's got you so excited, you're practically vibrating." Harry chuckles. Niall just once again shakes his head, grin still in place.

***

They finish dessert and Niall is almost holding his breath. Any minute.

"Mmm that was so good..." Harry sighs, leaning back in his chair.

"Mhm" is Niall's response. He glances around distractedly. How was Harry going to do it. Was a waiter going to come out with it on a platter? Was he going to give a speech first?

"So Nialler..." Niall's attention snaps back to Harry and he watches him expectantly. Harry hesitates for a moment. Here it comes.

"We've been together for quite a while now, and this is our 3rd Christmas together..." Niall nods with a smile and leans on his forearms on the table.

"I wanted to do something special this year because you deserve it. Problem was, I couldn't think of anything spectacular enough."

 _I can!_  Niall thinks enthusiastically.

"I asked Liam what he would do for Louis and he said simply, less is more, the way Liam does." Niall nods slowly. He didn't understand where this was going anymore.

"So I- well, I don't want to tell you, I need show you." Harry flags down their waiter and pays the bill and before Niall knows it he is being ushered out to the car. He sinks into the passenger seat with a sigh. He was certain Harry was going to propose tonight. Niall straightens up and plasters a small smile onto his face as Harry ducks into the car. He sends a quick text and then turns the key in the ignition. Harry hums along to whatever song comes on the radio until they pull up outside their flat building.

Harry glances at his phone screen once they reach their door with a small secretive smile. He looks at Niall, key poised above the lock.

"Hey, would you mind grabbing my phone charger out of the room, I need to go to the kitchen for a minute." Niall nods, still trying to mask his disappointment. Maybe next year. Niall enters the flat and takes off his shoes, then heads for the hall. Harry disappears into the kitchen and Niall lets the frown slip onto his face. Truth be told he had been waiting since last Christmas for Harry to propose. He sighs and presses open the bedroom door with slumped shoulders.

***

"I think he was expecting it at the restaurant." Louis nods.

"Understandable. Liam caught me off guard too, trust me it's better this way. His reaction will be genuine. It'll surprise even him." Harry nods and opens his mouth to speak but is cut off before he gets the chance.

"HARRY" Harry grins as Niall discovers the surprise he had Louis place onto the bed after they had left. Louis chuckles and Harry exits the kitchen. He nearly topples over though as Niall comes pounding down the hall and hurls himself at Harry. Harry stumbles back until he bumps the wall and laughs, bringing his hands up to grip Niall's thighs. He is cut short by Niall pressing his mouth to Harry's. Niall kisses Harry hard and the pulls back, grinning widely. Tears shine on his cheeks and he swipes at them quickly.

"Is that a yes then?" Harry asks with a laugh. Niall nods vigorously and looks down at the rose in his hands. There was a small card tied to the stem with a white ribbon, and inside the card was a ring. In Harry's scrawling writing it said "Will you marry me?" in silver pen and Niall stared with a giant grin in place.

"Here." Harry mumbles, placing Niall back on the ground. He takes the rose from Niall's fingers and gently unties the ribbon. He vaguely hears the front door close and figures Louis must've just slipped out. Harry detaches the ring from its place inside the card and gets down on one knee. He looks up at his smiling boyfriend to see that he has started crying again. Harry smiles and takes Niall's left hand.

"Let me officially ask. Niall James Horan, will you be mine?" Harry slips the ring onto Niall's finger and looks up once again to his now fiancé.

"Harry Edward Styles, I have been since the moment we met, and I always will be yours."

 **********************************************************************************  
 **This was another prompt from the amazing** **@PrimadonnaStoran.**

**I know it didn't technically follow the prompt to the letter, but I hope you still like it!**


	21. Why Should It Matter To Me?

Harry feels fingers begin carding through his hair but his eyes stay trained on the television set. Niall twists his fingers into Harry's hair as the movie gets to a bit he's already seen.

"Your hair is getting pretty long" he remarks absent mindedly. Harry 'hm's' in agreement.

"Are you going to cut it?" Harry looks to Niall now. Did he not like Harry's hair long?

"Should I?" Niall shrugs and looks back at the TV now.

"Whatever."

"Do you want me to though?" Harry presses. He was getting used to the fans commenting on his hair now but Niall had never said anything about it. Niall stops playing with Harry's hair now as he looks at Harry with his eyebrows raised.

"Harry, I. Don't. Care. It's your hair. Why should it matter to me? Do what you want with it. I'll still love you either way, dumb ass." Niall smiles fondly. Harry shakes his head with a smile of his own as Niall begins playing with Harry's hair again.

**********************************************************************************

**Here's a short little drabble while I work on the next one, which will be longer and Omegaverse :)**

**I'm really excited to write that one so I'll start it tonight.**


	22. Jet Lag's A Bitch (But She Has Good Timing)

_Prompt:_ _One where Narry aren't dating but one night on tour Niall can't sleep so he goes to Harry's room and they end up cuddling._   
_************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Niall sighs and sits up. That's it. The first night in America was always the hardest when it came to jet lag and tonight was no exception. They had flown from London to New York at 2:00 in the morning and now it was 8:00 there and 3:00 here. Niall was wide awake now but still had 8 hours until he needed to be up.

Niall gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of trackies and a white vest before heading for the door. Maybe Harry was also having trouble sleeping. Niall pads down the hall towards the younger boy's room. Niall raises his fist to knock lightly on the door, but freezes.

What if Harry is asleep and Niall wakes him up? What if Harry doesn't want to see anyone right now? It was 3 in the morning after all. What if Harry thought it was weird that when Niall couldn't sleep he thought of Harry? Admittedly, Niall had a bit if a crush on Harry. He had finally admitted it to himself and he had no intention of having Harry find out.

Niall slowly lowers his hand and turns to go. He walks a couple steps and then turns back around. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal. Maybe Harry wouldn't mind. Niall eventually just ends up pacing up and down outside of Harry's room.

Inside the room, Harry hears the faint sound of someone padding up and down outside his room as he groggily cracks open his eyes. He had finally managed to drift off and now he was awake again for some unknown reason. He watches the shadow of the person outside his room pass a couple more times before lazily rolling out of bed and heading for the door.

"Niall...?" Harry asks, rubbing his left eye as he sees who had been pacing outside of his room. Niall looks at Harry in surprise.

"Did I wake you?" Harry shakes his head no as Niall comes closer and leans on the wall.

"No, jet lag. Why are you out here?" Niall shrugs.

"Couldn't sleep. Jet lag sucks ass." Harry nods and takes a step back into the room.

"Wanna come in then? We can be jet lagged together at least." Niall smiles and nods. The two of them stretch out on the bed and turn on Netflix.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Whatever you wanna watch." Eventually they settle on a random comedy that neither of them were really watching. Niall eventually begins to feel tired and he lets his head drop to Harry's shoulder, pretending to be falling asleep.

Harry seems to hesitate for a moment before looping his arm around Niall's shoulders. Niall's heart pace quickens but all Harry was really doing was laying Niall down flat on the bed. Harry reaches over and turns off the TV with the remote before laying down beside Niall.

Niall rolls over onto his side, facing away from Harry as he begins to really drift off, feeling kind of disappointed. The feeling does't last long though as Harry loops his arms around Niall's waist and curls up behind him.

"Goodnight Nialler." Harry whispers. Niall smiles softly as he drifts off to sleep.

**********************************************************************************   
**So this isn't the Omegaverse one like I promised would be next, but I swear, it will be the** **_next_ ** **one.**

**I've written a good sized chunk of it today so I'll probably finish it tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**Found this prompt on Tumblr and it was just too cute to not write!**

**Hope you can all forgive me XD**


	23. Thriller

"Want a drink Dracula?" Harry offers. Niall flashes his fake vampire teeth with a playful snap.

"Not Dracula. A vampire prince. And sure zombie face." Harry flashes a grin and winks with his non-melted eye. He disappears into the crowd and Niall glances around the party. There were quite a few high profile celebrities there and Niall would feel mildly intimidated if it weren't for the fact that he had previously met most of them at one time or another. Plus, technically he was considered one of them now even though he didn't personally consider himself one.

"Here" Harry has returned with two cups of what looks like...

"Blood?" Niall questions as a plastic eyeball bobs to the surface. Harry nods as he takes a sip.

"It's pretty good too." Harry loops his arm around Niall's waist now. Niall glances around, hoping that no one was watching them at the moment.

"Hey, we're in public, no PDA." Niall hisses. Harry sighs and releases him with a grumble of "if we were out there would be no problem". His grumbling is cut short though by the loud creaking open of a door over the speakers, footsteps and a wolfs howl. A grin breaks onto Harry's face as he places his cup down and backs up a bit. When the music starts he begins to snap along with it and then dance. Niall smiles.

"You're joking." Niall scoffs. Harry just continues to grin and dance jerkily like a zombie.

"Of course you know the Thriller dance." Niall shakes his head now.

"C'mon. Don't pretend you don't know it too." Harry raises his eyebrows. Niall shakes his head again now.

"I don't"

"You're a liar. I saw you last Halloween." Niall raises his eyebrows now as the chorus comes closer.

_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it, you start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed..._

Niall rolls his eyes one final time and places down his cup and when the chorus begins he joins Harry with a laugh.

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike you know it's thriller, thriller night you're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller, tonight, yeah._

****************************************************************************************************   
**Sorry for not posting the Omegaverse one shot yet but I swear, as soon as I finish with all of the chaos from moving I'll post it and a couple others to make up for the late-ness.**

**Moving day was yesterday so yay!** **Just have to unpack now!**

**I couldn't resist doing a cute Halloween themed one shot Friday morning when I was on the bus though so here is Narry dancing to Thriller :)**

**Anyone else know the Thriller dance? I had to learn it one year for a performance for dance and it's so much fun to do!**

**Okay, that's enough from me. Hope you enjoyed your Halloween (if you celebrated of course) and got lots of candy!**


	24. I Have What You Need

**Here is the long awaited Omegaverse prompt! Sorry, I got busy. Anyway it's here now, so no complaints. Here are a couple disclaimers though;**   
**1\. I am so very very sorry that this took so long, I feel bad**   
**2\. Sorry if this is shitty, I've never done Omegaverse before**   
**3\. Yes Niall's anus is self-lubricating (what kind of monster do you think I am?)**   
**4\. Omegas are kinda sparse in this universe**   
**5\. Sorry if the end is kinda lack luster, I'm very sick rn and kinda loopy and I wrote the ending today.**   
**Hope you enjoy it all the same though!**   
****************************************************************************************************   
_Prompt: u should make one of those alpha omega ones where nialls the omega and harry saves him. yea. itd be cute and fluff and u should add smut bc the directioner fandom has issues. lol._

************************************************  
 _Why, why, why?_  A question Niall seemed to be asking himself a lot tonight.  _Why_  had he let that horny Beta Louis drag him out of his safe, cozy flat to this loud, hot, sticky night club?  _Why_  had he agreed to this? 

Niall sighs as he sips on his lukewarm beer and makes a face, placing it on the sticky bar in front of him. He decides to finally risk the trip to the toilets that he had been putting off for the past 10 minutes, but now he really has to go. He glances over to where Louis was and sees that some red head had him pressed up against the bar as they snog heatedly. Niall shakes his head and stands, taking a deep breath before delving into the masses. 

Niall was seriously regretting several life choices right about now as he squeezes his way through the sweaty, grinding bodies towards the neon sign overhead that read Men’s. He finally pushes through the door with a sigh of relief and heads to a urinal. 

Just as he is washing his hands the door is pushed open and in walks 2 men. Niall can tell straight away that they are Alphas and that's before either of them spot him. They are just radiating self-satisfaction and dominance that makes Niall want to kneel in front of them and let them have their way with him. He hurries to finish rinsing his hands and shakes them off, swiping them on his jeans as he quickly heads for the door with his head down. It would be safest to just silently duck out before either of them realize... 

"Hey, blondie." And there it was. Niall swallows hard as he freezes in place. His mind was clouding as the 2 focus on him and one word pulses through his mind over and over: OBEY 

Niall slowly turns to face them. One of them is wearing a douchy smirk and the other has his hands in his back pockets, appraising Niall from head to foot. The smirky one had shorter brown hair . The other man looked like a model fresh off the pages of a Vogue magazine with sharp, perfectly sculpted features and dark brown eyes. 

"I knew I smelled Omega." The short haired one says slowly beginning to advance towards Niall. Niall wants to back away and possibly escape out the door just to his right but he can't move. Or rather, his instincts won't allow him to. 

"You're cute. What do you think Zayn?" the male model one, Zayn, steps forward now with a nod. 

"Very. Kinda dumb to be alone at an Alpha/Beta nightclub now, isn't it?" Niall curses Louis silently in his head. Of course the twat didn't think to mention that bit to Niall before dragging him here. 

"Now what are we going to do with a pretty little prize like you?" short hair muses. Zayn's eyes sweep Niall from head to foot and he smirks now. 

"Oh I can think of a couple things at least Liam..." he trails off, leaving Niall with a cold feeling of dread. If it were just one Alpha he might be able to fight his natural instinct enough to make a break for it, but with more than one staring him down hungrily, he was toast. No way in hell would he be able to think past all of the pheromones in the air. Niall was dead. He just hoped someone would wander in soon and these two would back off just enough for him to run. 

As Zayn places his hands on Niall's shoulder's and begins walking him backwards though, Niall's mediocre escape plan vanishes. Zayn's face is centimeters from Niall's now and Liam is stroking his left arm distractingly. Zayn's left hand slides from Niall's shoulder down to his abdomen and his lingers lift the hem of Niall's shirt. Niall shivers as Zayn's fingers brush over the exposed skin just above the waist band of his trousers. Liam slips a hand up the front of Niall's shirt and Niall just wants to collapse from all of the commands of SUBMIT his brain was sending right now.

Niall closes his eyes now, wanting to call for help but doubting anyone would hear over the loud music anyway. Just as Zayn is reaching for his belt, Niall hears the door open and in walks another... Alpha. Niall wants to scream. Tonight was shaping up to be the worst of his life and he made a mental note to punch Louis in the head the next time he saw him. He doesn't open his eyes but stands rigid, waiting for the third Alpha to do something.

The third Alpha takes in the scene playing out and his green eyes and a frown etches itself onto his face. 

"Hey! What the hell?!" Liam and Zayn's heads snap to the new Alpha and they look back at each other. Niall's eyes pop open as he recognizes the voice, relief washing over him. Liam and Zayn then step away from Niall, who sighs in relief and sags back against the wall. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. Now maybe Niall could just go home and shower then curl up with a mug of hot tea and... 

"I thought the rules were, I get first pick of any Omegas who wander in here?" Harry demands. Liam narrows his eyes at Harry. 

"Back the fuck off, we found him first." Zayn snarls. Harry raises his eyebrows. 

"What did you just say? Remember whose club this is Malik. You can easily be banned. Good luck finding an Omega to shag after that." 

"Good thing it's not your damn club then, isn't it?" Liam spits. Harry smirks now. 

"I'm sure my cousin won't be too pleased when he hears what you two were trying to do to this poor Omega in the toilets." Harry threatens. Zayn continues to glare him down for a moment until Liam grabs him by the arm. 

"Let's just go Zayn. I saw a hot Beta out there earlier anyway." Liam hisses. 

"Fine." Zayn grits out. They walk past Harry now, towards the door, purposely bumping him with their shoulders really hard on the way out. Harry stares at Niall for a minute before saying anything and Niall has that minute to begin panicking now. He had just almost been raped by 2 Alphas a minute ago and then Harry had swooped in out of nowhere and saved him.

Harry must be able to tell that Niall is scared because his face softens. 

"Hey, you okay?" Niall hesitates for a moment before nodding and then looks away. 

"Sorry about Liam and Zayn. They're jerks. I hope they didn't hurt you." Niall shakes his head no and Harry begins walking towards him now.

"What are you doing here Ni? You're definitely not the clubbing type." Niall shakes his head no and shrugs his left shoulder.

"Louis dragged me here and now he won't leave." He explains.

"Then how about I walk you home?" Harry offers with a soft smile. Niall returns the smile and nods. They exit the toilets together and Harry grabs Niall by the hand towing him through the crowd to the nearest exit. Niall takes notice of the fact that once they get outside and begin walking, Harry doesn't let go of his hand right away. Niall's lips curve into a small smile and he shoves his hands into his jeans pockets.

***

"Thanks again Harry, I owe you one." Niall says once they are standing outside of his flat.

"No problem Ni. I'd do that again any day." Niall smiles and nods.

"Wanna come in for a bit? Have a cuppa?"

"Sure, that would be great" Harry follows Niall inside soon they are sitting on stools at the breakfast nook with their teas talking.

"Okay, then how about The Breakfast Club?" Niall shakes his head no and Harry gawks.

"You've never seen The Breakfast Club???" Niall shakes his head again and Harry stands up, tea forgotten.

"That's it, c'mon." Niall smiles as Harry motions towards the TV room. Just as Niall sits down on the sofa in front of the TV a thought hits him. There was something he had forgotten to do today... it was important... For the life of him, Niall can't remember what it was so he shakes it off. It really can't be that important if Niall had forgotten it.

They're about halfway through the movie when it hits Niall. Literally. He is hit by a wall of stifling heat and his skin breaks out in a thin layer of cold sweat, and he realizes what it was that he had forgotten. He had forgotten to take his suppressants this morning.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_

This really wouldn't have been such a big deal if he had been alone, but Harry was here too. And the worst part, Harry was an Alpha. He feels Harry's eyes on him and feels his fingers twitch as the need to feel intimate contact soon grows. He slowly turns his head, newly blown pupils meeting Harry's.

"Harry..." Niall almost whimpers. Harry blinks slowly and licks his lips before speaking..

"Listen, we've been friends for a long time and I really care about you so I'm offering. I have what you need Ni." Niall doesn't think twice before he is nodding. That's all Harry needs and he is pressing forward and connecting their lips. His hand wanders down to Niall's waist band and Niall grabs his wrist before he can go any further, stopping him.

"Not here." Niall pants, standing up and dragging Harry behind him down the hall to his bedroom. Harry kicks the door shut behind him and attaches his lips to Niall's neck as he walks him backwards. Niall falls down onto his bed and Harry falls on top, still sucking at his neck. Harry wants to mark Niall so bad, but with difficulty he grazes his tongue along the reddened skin and pulls back. Niall probably wouldn't appreciate it much, after all, this was kinda just a spur of the moment 'I have what you need' thing. Harry's fingers undo the button on Niall's trousers and he tugs them down a bit.

"Off" he mouths into Niall's shoulder. Niall complies, shimmying out of his jeans and shirt and then tugging at Harry's shirt. Harry does the same and then connects their lips once again. His tongue delves into Niall's mouth as his hand delves into Niall's boxer briefs. Niall bucks up into Harry's hand and runs his hands down Harry's back and over his ass.

Harry slowly begins to move his hand and wank Niall off as they snog. He removes Niall's pants as he works and Niall grips onto Harry's shoulder blades. With a few strong upstrokes and well placed presses to the head, Harry has Niall cumming between them in minutes. Niall pants as he comes down from his orgasm and his eyelids flutter open.

"Fuck me." He breathes into Harry's lips. Harry wants nothing more than to do just that, so as he presses their lips back together, his finger prods at Niall's puckered opening. Niall's eyes flutter closed as Harry presses his finger in to the first knuckle, pausing for a moment to allow Niall to adjust before pressing it in fully. After a moment he begins pumping it in and out slowly. Niall whines after Harry doesn't add another finger soon enough for his liking.

Harry presses his second finger in slowly, drawing another whine from Niall, this one due to the mild burning of being stretched open. Once Niall adjusts to two fingers, Harry begins pumping them in and out once again. He pulls his member out of its fabric confines and begins wanking himself off to the sight of the pale boy, skin splotchy and red in places, lain out on the bed in front of him as Harry's fingers work him open. After a minute Harry wiggles in the tip of the third finger and Niall groans at the stretch. Harry gives him a minute and then presses it all the way in slowly, waiting once again before beginning to pump slowly.

"Faster" Niall hisses through his teeth and Harry obliges, picking up the pace. Harry curls his fingers as he thrusts them in and suddenly Niall's back is arching up off of the bed. Harry aims for that same spot on his next inward thrust and finds it as he curls his fingers, making Niall moan obscenely. Niall is fucking himself down onto Harry's fingers and Harry groans.

The next time Harry hits Niall prostate, Niall's eyes fly open and Harry sees that Niall's pupils are so dilated only a thin ring of blue is still visible.

"Fuck me Harry, I need your knot in me  _now_ " Niall demands in a husky voice. That's all the prompting Harry needs and he is withdrawing his fingers and stripping off his pants completely. He lines himself up with Niall's wet, prepped hole and presses in. Niall whimpers, feeling the burning stretch. Harry stops and waits for a moment before pressing all the way in.

Harry shifts his hips and Niall's cock twitches as he shuts his eyes and leans his head back. Harry felt so good inside of him. Niall just felt so full and  _good_.

"You alright?" Harry asks. In response Niall grinds down onto Harry's cock and groans.

"Harry, I swear to God,  _move_." He orders. Harry flashes a grin and pulls almost all the way out of Niall before ramming back in. He builds a steady pace as he moves and Niall groans. Harry shifts his hips a bit, aiming for a different spot inside Niall, that bundle of nerves that would make him-

"HARRY" Niall cries, back arching up off of the bed as Harry finds his prostate. Harry thrusts back in, aiming for that same spot, and with a couple more well placed thrusts, Niall is coming between their bodies. Harry fucks Niall through his orgasm, groaning as Niall's muscles spasm and the already tight ring of muscles tighten further around his cock. Niall whimpers as Harry continues to thrust into his sensitive hole and Harry slows his pace.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry asks, pulling fully out of Niall. Niall shakes his head, chest rising and falling quickly.

"No, no keep going" he pants.

"Flip over then" Harry instructs. Niall is more than happy to oblige and rolls over onto his stomach, raising his hips in the air so Harry has access. Harry almost instantly thrusts back inside Niall, fingers digging into the man's pale hips. Harry picks up a steady pace once again, angling himself until he finds Niall's prostate once again. Niall cries out and Harry pulls him up until Niall's back is flush against Harry's front.

"That's it... mhm... just like that..." Harry murmurs into Niall's ear. Niall brings his arms up and his fingers grip onto Harry's hair as Harry continues to thrust into him. Harry's tongue skims that same place on Niall's neck as before that he had wanted to mark and Niall groans.

"Mark me Harry, make me yours" he demands breathlessly. Harry instantly obeys and sinks his teeth into Niall's neck, enjoying the long, drawn out moan Niall releases from the sensation. Niall turns his head and Harry's mouth is detached from his skin and Niall's mouth replaces it. Their tongues messily push against each other's until Harry gains control of the inside of Niall's mouth.

Harry's right hand finds its way from Niall's hip to his dick and slowly begins to wank Niall off. Niall's senses are in overdrive and he fights the familiar feeling growing in his stomach. Their mouths detach and Niall pants, chin dropping to his chest.

"How much longer?" He whispers, out of oxygen.

"About 25 minutes." Harry estimates from the building in his gut. Niall whimpers, knowing he won't be able to hold on that long. He makes it for about another 5 and is is cumming, and 15 after that. Niall is spent and almost cumming dry by the time Harry finally cums. Niall waits it out and is soon flopping down, eyelids heavy as Harry joins him.

"Go to sleep babe, I'll still be here when you wake up."  
 ****************************************************************************************************  
 **And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it, now here comes a bunch of other drabbles to make up for lost time. Thank yous go to @swagger_horan for the wonderful prompt! :)**


	25. Sappy Son Of A Bitch

_Prompt: Harry proposes to Niall usinf Lucky Charms, with each charm used at something to describe why he loves Niall._

_Note: I really love this idea, it's super adorable but I ended up with Harry not proposing to Niall, but just being cute. Hope that's okay though! Let me know if you want me to rewrite this one with Harry actually proposing to Niall at the end and I will post it as a seperate drabble (like an alternate ending)_

_******************************************************************************_

"Wanna get me a bowl of cereal?" Niall asks as he tiredly plops down on a stool at the kitchen counter. He rubs at his eyes and Harry can't help but smile at his adorable sleepy boyfriend with messy hair wearing one of Harry's shirts over his boxer briefs.   


"Sure babe." Harry grabs a bowl and the box of Lucky Charms and begins pouring Niall some when an adorable, yet cheesy idea hits him. He smiles to himself as he picks through the cereal box, taking one of each fun shaped marshmallow. Niall peers at him curiously.   


"What are you doing? You'd better not be picking out all of the marshmallows to eat." Harry smiles and shakes his head as he finds the last charm. A shamrock. How fitting. Harry grabs Niall's cereal bowl now and the carton of milk, bringing them over to his boyfriend.   


"The reason I picked through the cereal until I found one of each is because I'm feeling cheesy." Harry announces. Niall sighs theatrically with a fake eye roll as he props his chin up on the heel of his hand and leans on the counter.   


"Please, God no. Don't do it." Niall can't stop the grin from spreading across his face as Harry just sticks out his tongue and places the charms he had collected down on the counter top.   


"While I was pouring your cereal I was thinking about how much I adore you, and guess what? Each charm represents one thing I adore about you perfectly." Niall giggles and grabs a piece of dry cereal from his bowl to munch on. Harry looks down at the 8 charms and smiles to himself as he selects the first one. The rainbow.   


"I'm gonna start with this one. I love the fact that you are the gayest man I have ever met..." Niall opens his mouth to protest but Harry just holds up a finger.   


"...in bed." Niall bursts out laughing and Harry grins.   


"Anyone will be pretty damn gay with another guys dick shoved up their ass!" Niall cackles. Harry's laughter joins Niall's now, ringing out around the kitchen. Once they get a hold of themselves, Harry pops the marshmallow into his mouth and selects the next one. The balloon.   


"I absolutely love the fact that no matter what mood I'm in, whether I'm feeling angry or depressed, you can lift my mood in an instant." Niall smiles softly and nods. Harry returns the smile as he pops the charm into his mouth. Harry picks the next charm. The hourglass.   


"Whenever I'm with you I lose track of time. Time doesn't matter to me at all in fact. I love it when we waste an entire day laying on the sofa watching Netflix, cuddling, just being with each other." Harry eats the marshmallow then moves onto the next. The blue moon.   


"Our nights together are some of the greatest times I have. Whether it's us mindlessly talking about anything and everything, watching a movie and cuddling, or sex. It's all amazing and I look forward to every night that I get to hold you." Niall blushes and smiles bashfully and Harry almost coos at how cute he is. Harry chooses the shooting star next.   


"I love the fact that you always follow your dreams. The thing you wanted more than anything was to tour the world doing what you love, and you made that happen. You never gave up for a second and you used your determination to get you to where you are now." Harry eats the charm and looks thoughtfully down at the remaining 3 before selecting one. The horseshoe.   


"People always say that horseshoes are good luck, but who needs a horse shoe when they have you? You make me feel like the luckiest man alive every time you smile at me the way you do or laugh at one of my stupid jokes." Niall chuckles now and Harry picks up the little pink heart as he chews on the horseshoe.   


"I love your incredible heart. You are so passionate about things you believe in, and I don't just mean Derby County. You surprise me every day with how much you care about little, seemingly-unimportant things. When you set up that charity footie game and you raised thousands, I was so proud of you. And how much you love your family is heartwarming. Especially little Theo. You spoil that boy so much it's terrible!" Niall grins and nods in agreement with that last sentence as Harry eats the charm. He finally reaches the last one. The four leaf clover.   


"And finally, I've saved the best for last. The shamrock. One of the things I love the most about you is your undeniable, unashamed, untamable Irish-ness. You are so incredibly Irish and proud of it and I adore that. It's so funny when you have too many pints and dance around singing at the top of your lungs. Your accent is so thick sometimes I can't even tell if you're speaking English, and you always have that incredible Irish spirit. You're loud, and carefree, and you swear more than anyone I've ever met but you're just one enormous ray of sunshine. You're too patriotic for your own good sometimes but it's so fun to watch you parade around on stage with a giant tricolour tied around your neck like a cape." Niall laughs as Harry pops the final marshmallow into his mouth with a content smile.   


"I love you so fucking much Harry Styles you sappy son of a bitch" Niall grins. Harry returns it and leans in for a kiss.

 

*****************************************************************************************

**Thanks to @potatomustaches for the prompt, this was so much fun to write, I might even do the alternate ending for fun :)**


	26. Heat

Harry kicks off his boots and drops his keys and phone onto the table, shrugging his coat off. He glances around, wondering where Niall was. He had the day off so he had decided to have a lazy day in while Harry worked the morning to evening shift so they could spend the evening together.   
  
"Nialler?" Harry calls as he pads down the hallway to their bedroom, deciding to check there. Instead of a response, all Harry can hear are quiet mewls. The bedroom door is slightly ajar so Harry pushes it the rest of the way open and steps into the room, instantly spotting Niall curled up on the bed and laying on his side, shirtless, eyes shut. His soft light brown triangular cat ears were pressed down into his flat blonde hair and his light brown tail was wrapped all the way down his trakkie-clad left leg.   
  
"What's wrong babe?" Harry asks in concern, advancing towards the bed. Niall's eyes open and Harry sees deep blue surrounding a slit black pupil.   
  
"Being a hybrid sucks sometimes" Niall grits out in a low voice. Niall was a cat hybrid, but his eyes only looked like cat eyes once a year. Niall rolls over onto his back and throws his arm over his eyes with a groan. The tent in his trackkies was obvious now and all Harry's thoughts of a relaxing, quiet night go out the window.   
  
"I've wanked 4 times already" Harry sheds his shirt and stretches out on his side next to Niall, head propped up on his hand.   
  
"How about I make you cum 5 times then?" Harry asks with a smirk as he lets his fingers trace over Niall's hip suggestively. Niall lifts his arm and looks at Harry, eyes begging.   
  
"It wouldn't take much. I haven't touched myself in almost an hour. I was trying to ignore it." Harry raises his eyebrows and Niall drops his arm back over his eyes. "Its killing me..." he whines through his teeth, fingers twitching. Harry nods, as if making a decision, and then begins rubbing Niall's hard cock through his trackkies.   
  
Niall's breath hitches, feeling every stroke across his painfully hard erection. It doesn't take long for the coiling in Niall's stomach to peak and then he's cumming hard, gasping for breath. Niall unwraps his tail from his leg and it hangs over the edge of the bed, swishing lazily back and forth as he comes down from his orgasm. Harry stops rubbing and pulls Niall's trackkies down, and off, along with his now sticky boxers.   
  
"One," Harry counts. Niall is savouring the few moments without blinding  _want,_  that cumming allows him. The need is slowly creeping back up though, clouding his brain and making his cock swell once more as he feels Harry's hands skimming over the skin of his hips and abdomen. Niall feels Harry's lips on his neck and he tilts his head to the side to give him more access. Niall removes his arm from his eyes to circle around Harry's waist as he climbs on top of Niall.   
  
Harry sucks and nips at Niall's neck, drawing blood to the surface and causing the boy to mewl and squirm underneath him. Harry wraps one of his large hands around the base of Niall's length and begins moving his hand slowly at first, picking up speed as he kisses along Niall's neck. Niall's tail comes to once again wrap around his leg as Harry kisses Niall's Adam's apple before attaching his lips there and licking and sucking another lovebite onto his neck.   
  
Niall is panting now as Harry's thumb digs into his sensitive slit on each upstroke. Niall groans and feels his muscles tightening as Harry works, preparing for release. He jerks, eyes opening as Harry's other hand comes up to cup and massage his balls. After that, Niall is cumming in white hot spurts on his abdomen.   
  
"That's two," Harry announces, raising his head to look into Niall's eyes with a smirk.   
  
"God, your hands are magic" Niall pants with a grin.   
  
"Just wait 'till you feel my lips" Harry winks and Niall once again feels blood rushing back down to the much used organ. It hardens once again, coming to rest on Niall's abdomen. Harry kisses Niall briefly, pulls back with a wink and then begins moving down. His tongue skims down Niall's chest, flicking over the pink bud of his right nipple and then continuing downwards, cleaning up the cum from the previous handjob.   
  
Niall tenses as Harry kisses the tip of his throbbing cock before taking as much into his mouth as he could manage. The remaining length Harry strokes as he begins bobbing his head up and down. Niall watches Harry bob up and down, pink lips stretched around his dick, eyes watering as he bobs down a bit too far and Niall's tip hits the back of his throat.   
  
Niall's fingers tangle into Harry's chocolate curls and he closes his eyes and lets his head drop back onto the pillow as he winds them around his digits. Niall focuses on the feeling of Harry's warm, wet mouth around him and groans loudly. Harry presses his tongue to the underside firmly and slides it up as his head goes up, licking over the sensitive tip. The loud moan he draws from Niall as a result spurs him to take as much a possible in when he goes back down, even if it chokes him somewhat.   
  
Niall feels the tightening in his stomach and is panting now, fingers tightening in Harry's curls as the younger man's tongue and mouth work. In a couple more minutes Niall is cumming hard and hot down Harry's throat. Harry, having been prepared for Niall's release after his fingers tightened in his hair, swallows it all, licking Niall clean.   
  
"Three," Harry states, coming back up to kiss Niall. Niall catches his breath while Harry gets up, pulls open a drawer in his chest and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Harry rejoins Niall on the bed, crawling back on top of him and spreading the Irish man's legs. Harry drops the condom to the bed beside them and opens the lube, slicking up 3 fingers before dropping the bottle down with the condom. Harry looks to Niall now, taking in the pure want radiating off of him and smirks.   
  
"I'm going to make you cum without even touching your dick." He promises. Niall lets out a shuddering breath as Harry's pointer finger prods gently at his tight, puckered opening. Niall's eyes flutter closed as Harry presses his finger in to the first knuckle, pausing for a moment to allow Niall to adjust before pressing it in fully. After a moment he begins pumping it in and out slowly. Niall whines after Harry doesn't add another finger soon enough for his liking.   
  
Harry presses his second finger in slowly, drawing another whine from Niall, this one due to the mild burning of being stretched open. Once Niall adjusts to two fingers, Harry begins pumping them in and out once again. After a minute Harry wiggles in the tip of the third finger and Niall groans at the stretch. Harry gives him a minute and then presses it all the way in slowly, waiting once again before beginning to pump slowly.   
  
"Faster" Niall hisses through his teeth and Harry obliges, picking up the pace. Harry curls his fingers as he thrusts them in and suddenly Niall's back is arching up off of the bed. Harry aims for that same spot on his next inward thrust and finds it as he curls his fingers, making Niall moan obscenely. Niall is fucking himself down onto Harry's fingers as Harry pumps them in and out, hitting his prostate every time.   
  
Niall's cock twitches every time Harry hits Niall's prostate and Niall's fingers are twitching to touch himself. Instead, he clenches fistfuls of the bed sheet and wraps his tail around Harry's waist. Niall is breathing heavily and his muscles clenching tightly every time Harry hits that perfect spot inside of him.   
  
Niall feels his stomach and leg muscles clenching along with the coiling and with the next brush against his prostate, Niall is painting his chest white. His chest is heaving as Harry licks it clean amd then moves up so they are face to face.   
  
"Four," Harry strips off his remaining clothing and then begins slowly, deliberately grinding their naked members together. They both groan from the hot contact and Niall can't help it as his hips begin to rhythmically rut against Harry's. He releases the bed sheets and brings his hands up to Harry's shoulders, gripping them for further leverage.   
  
Harry attaches their lips and both of their mouths instantly open. Niall's tongue delves into Harry's mouth, and their tongues slide past each others hotly. Niall works his tongue all the way around the inside of Harry's mouth before retreating back into his own mouth as Harry's tongue takes over. Both boys feel their impending climaxes and stop rutting with difficulty as Harry detaches their lips.   
  
"You wanna ride me baby?" He pants. Niall shakes his head frantically, slick pink lips falling open.   
  
"Fuck me, please just- oh God Harry fuck me" Niall begs, digging his short nails into Harry's shoulders. Harry scrabbles blindly beside their bodies for the condom package, but when his fingers can't seem to find it, he decides 'screw it' and slicks up his member with more lube before lining up with Niall's prepped hole and pressing in. Niall wraps his legs around Harry's waist and winds his tail around him further, pulling him impossibly closer as he begins to move his hips. At first Harry's thrusts are sloppy and uneven until he builds up a rhythm and begins moving quicker.   
  
"Oh God Harry- harder- I just- faster-" Niall groans between thrusts. Harry picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, grunting with the effort. Their lips slide together messily, neither of them actually able to properly kiss anymore as their desperate need overtakes them. Niall is panting out a quiet 'uh, uh, uh' as their hips connect and Harry brings his hand up between their sweaty bodies to stroke Niall's member.   
  
"Oh God-" Niall groans again, eyes rolling back, head plopping down onto the pillow behind him. The sound of slapping skin and ragged breathing fills the room now as both boys near their peak. After another few thrusts and upward strokes on his cock, Niall is cumming the hardest he has all day, raking his nails down Harry's back. Harry moans loudly with Niall as Niall's muscles clench around his member again and again as he orgasms. Harry manages a couple more thrusts before the tight heat is too much and he is cumming too. Harry fucks Niall through the remainder of his orgasm, and his own.   
  
Niall's tail loosens from around Harry and slips down to the side of the bed again as they pant heavily, trying to catch their breath. Niall lets out a mewl when Harry slips his member out of Niall's hypersensitive hole and sinks down beside Niall on the bed.   
  
"And that's five." Harry breathes smiling. Niall turns his head to look at Harry with a smile of his own.   
  
"Thank you" Harry shrugs but leans in and plants a soft kiss on Niall's lips.   
  
"Anything for my kitty"  
 ****************************************************************************************************  
 **This one is 90% sex... oops...**  
 **Sorry if a bit of it sounds familiar to the omegaverse one. (It's because it kinda is**  
 **...)**  
 **Shh... let me tell you a secret, I got lazy while writing the omegaverse one and borrowed from this drabble...**  
 **Oh well, sorry.**  
 **Also: this was kinda just for fun and all you dirty Narry shippers out there, so don't comment things like "that's not how heat works!" bc yes, I know.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it all the same!**  
 **-Sam xx**


	27. best fans in t world !

Niall unlocks his phone and taps on the twitter icon. He waits for his timeline to refresh and suddenly it's all caps. He wonders what has set the fans off and scrolls curiously. In all honesty it could be anything. Maybe paps got a picture of Liam shirtless somewhere. Maybe Zayn had taken a trip out to the shops. Maybe Louis was at a party. Maybe Harry was papped out with a female friend (because whenever Harry is out with a girl they are automatically dating, right?).   
  
One tweet in particular catches his eye and he reads it a couple times.   
  
 **SOMEONE LINK ME TO THE ALBUM HELP A SISTA OUT**  
  
 _Are you shitting me?_  
  
Niall thinks incrediously. They had done it. Management had even taken extra precaution this time to avoid the album leaking. Password protection, no multiple copies stored in places with easy access. Niall feels like he should probably feel a bit disappointed but for some reason he finds it hilarious and laughter bubbles up as he continues scroll. Pretty soon he is clutching his stomach as he laughs loudly, eyes squeezed shut.   
  
"What's so funny?" Harry pokes his head into the room and peers at Niall curiously. Niall takes a moment to gather himelf and then holds up his phone to show a tweet. Harry reads it and his eyes widen.   
  
 **I FVUKING LOVE CLOUDS SHOVE IT UP MY ASS**  
  
Harry shakes his head and sighs.   
  
"How do they do it every year?" Niall shrugs and stands up, chest to chest with Harry, smiling up at him.   
  
"They'll still buy it when it comes out because they support us, but this is like an early present for them I guess. I'm glad they're enjoying it." Harry smiles and nods as Niall pecks his lips briefly and skips out of the room still grinning.

****************************************************************************************************   
**This one was inspired by the album leaking, if you didn't pick up on that.**   
**Not much Narry, but cut me some slack please.**   
**I'm really sick. Getting loads of writing finished, but no sleeping. My body won't let me and that's what I really need right now.**   
**Turns out I have strep throat (idk if that's universal but oh well), and now I'm on antibiotics. Hopefully I'll feel better in a couple days, but we'll see.**   
**Until then, more drabbles to come!**


	28. Marry Me

_Prompt: When Harry gets really drunk he sits on the floor and refuses to get up until someone agrees to marry him_  
************************************************

"Haha! Don't fall over love! Just until Niall gets you to bed!" Niall hears an amused female voice from the front hall. When he gets there he sees Harry slouched against the wall and Barbara looking at him in amusement.   
  
"Hey Barbi, thanks for looking after him." Niall smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a one armed hug and dropping an affectionate peck onto her cheek. Barbara smiles up at him and shrugs.   
  
"Louis was wasted and Harry needed to get back alive I figured." Niall chuckles as he surveys his glassy-eyed mate. When Barbara had rung him asking if she could bring the drunk Harry to his flat for the night there was really no way Niall would say no. Harry rarely ever got as drunk as he was now. He was a pretty complacent drunk though to be honest.   
  
"C'mon mate. Let's get you to bed." Niall says, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist to help him stumble through the flat.   
  
"Thanks again Barbi. See you soon."   
  
"Night Ni." She says before leaving. Harry squints at Niall.   
  
"Why do you 'ave, two... four 'eads?" He asks. Niall laughs and starts into the flat with Harry.   
  
"You're very drunk Harry." Harry shakes his head vigorously.   
  
"No, YOU'RE ver' drunk!" They make it almost all the way to the hall when Harry just stops walking and, almost dragging Niall with him, plops down, taking a seat on the floor.   
  
"What are you doing?" Niall asks.   
  
"I'm doing Geography" Harry responds matter of factly. Niall throws his head back with laughter.   
  
"I should film you! The lads would have a right laugh!" Niall cackles. "Get up now, we've gotta get you to bed." Harry shakes his head again.   
  
"No, marry me." Niall snorts.   
  
"I'm not going to marry you"   
  
"You have to, 'cause I looooooove you" Harry practically sings. Niall laughs now and shakes his head.   
  
"I love you too but you need to get up now."   
  
"Not until you say yes"   
  
"Say yes to what?" Niall asks in amusement, crouching down.   
  
"Marrying me of course!" Harry exclaims. Niall smiles.   
  
"Fine. I'll marry you. Now will you get up?" Harry nods, beaming and wobbly pushes himself up from the floor with a steadying hand from Niall. This time they actually make it to Niall's guest bedroom and Harry flops down onto the bed with a 'woah!'.   
  
"See you tomorrow H. You're going to have one hell of a hang over." Niall laughs and turns to go. Harry had kept a hold of Niall's hand though and tugs him back.   
  
"No, you have to sleep with me!" He exclaims, patting the bed next to him. Niall's cheeks warm at the implications of that and he shakes his head no. Harry blows the hair out of his face frustratedly.   
  
"Not like that, dirty Nialler." Niall lets out a quiet sigh of relief and nods as Harry pats the bed once again. They both slide under the covers, a cold space between them. Harry rolls over to face Niall, but Niall stays on his back.   
  
"Are you gay Niall?" He asks out of nowhere.   
  
"No," Niall squeaks out instantly. "Why?" He absolutely was not telling a drunk Harry about his crush on him. Harry rolls back over now and closes his eyes with a smile.   
  
"Because I think I am." He mumbles simply. Harry pets out a yawn and rolls over so his back was facing Niall as Niall's brain absorbs the information he had just received. Harry was... gay? Before he can think any further though, Harry scootches back into Niall, back pressing against Niall's side, kind of on Niall's arm. Niall rolls over to face Harry's back, almost spooning him to get more comfortable. Before he can do anything though, Harry turns over very quickly and plants a quick kiss on Niall's lips before turning back over and snuggling down into the blankets. Niall feels his cheeks heat up and his eyes widen at what had just happened. Harry just smiles with satisfaction and drifts off to sleep.


	29. Maybe You'll Love Yourself Like I Love You

_Prompt: One where Niall is blind amd has been since he was eight and was involved in a bad accident causing him to lose his sight and Harry and him have been best friends since they were sixteen an they are now 21 and live together and are in love and everyday Harry reminds Niall how beautiful he is because Niall is physically unable to see his own beauty due to his blindness._   
_************************************************_

Niall turns off the tap and feels around the counter top for the hand towel. Once his hands are dry he drops the towel once again and stands upright, eyes staring unseeing at the place where he knows the mirror would be. He brings a hand up with a sigh and cards it through his quiffed hair that Harry had styled up for him this morning. He slowly slides his hand down his face, fingers prodding over his right eyebrow, cheekbone, lightly brushing over his lips and tracing the outline of his jaw.   
  
Harry had been walking by the toilet where Niall has disappeared to wash the sauce off of his hands and happened to glance at him just as Niall had reached up to feel his hair. Harry watches as Niall's fingers trace his features and he feels his heart swell for the beautiful lad, unable to see his own beauty.   
  
"Hey babe" Harry mumbles, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind. Niall jumps and lets out a whoosh of air.   
  
"Shit! You scared me! How'd you sneak up on me?" Harry smiles and shrugs so Niall can feel it.   
  
"Been practicing" Niall laughs at that and shakes his head. If Niall hadn't been distracted he probably would have heard Harry. Turns out the thing about other senses being heightened when one is lost is true.   
  
"What were you thinking about?" Niall sighs and sinks back into Harry's arms.   
  
"Seeing." Harry feels a pang of sadness in his chest. It didn't happen very often but whenever Niall did mention his desire to see it broke Harry's heart a little.   
  
"C'mon." Harry mumbles, taking Niall's hand and leading him out to the sofa. Harry sits down first and tugs Niall down beside him. Niall rests his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry begins to comb his fingers through Niall's hair.   
  
"It's just hard y'know?" Niall sighs. Harry hm's, and Niall continues.   
  
"The last thing I remember seeing was the truck headed straight for us. After that everything was black. I didn't even get to see dad again before he died." Harry sighs and links his fingers with Niall's.   
  
"I know baby, I know. If there was anything I could do, I would do it. You deserve everything life can give you and more. I'm just glad that you're here with me now." Niall's left index finger traces over the jagged scar on his temple as Harry says that.   
  
"Me too..." he whispers. Harry squeezes his hand and hisses the top of Niall's head affectionately.   
  
"The last time I saw myself I was a brunette and had terrible teeth." Niall states with a small smile. Harry smiles too and glances down at him.   
  
"Well, now you're blonde, with your brunette roots showing a bit," Niall closes his eyes and nods, urging Harry on.   
  
"You've still got that pale Irish complexion, but you also have some little freckles here and there. Your eyes are the bluest colour of blue that I've ever seen. Azure. That's as close to the colour I can get to describe them." Niall chuckles.   
  
"I don't know what 'azure' looks like H, 8 year olds don't really pay much attention to the colour wheel."   
  
"Well that's too bad, because it's a beautiful colour. Your eyes are beautiful. My favourite feature of yours." Niall feels his cheeks heat up a bit at that and nestles his face further into Harry's neck. Harry chuckles before continuing.   
  
"Your eyelashes are the perfect length to compliment your eyes, and your nose makes your face perfectly symmetrical. Your jaw isn't too sharp, but it's chiseled enough to make you look manly, and finally your lips." Niall sits up now and open his eyes, smiling as Harry places his hands on Niall's cheeks.   
  
"Your lips are pink, and thin and your top lip comes out a bit farther than your bottom lip, and they're just so... kissable." On kissable, Harry leans in and plants a soft kiss on Niall's lips. He pulls away to see the smile that had grown there.   
  
"I wish I knew what you looked like, although I can tell it's hotter than me," Harry laughs and shakes his head.   
  
"Absolutely not, but how about you describe what you think I look like." Niall brings his hands up to Harry's face, smile never leaving his lips. He runs his fingers through Harry's hair and thinks for a moment and finally nods.   
  
"Gorgeous brown, curly hair,"   
  
"Hold on, brown? Why brown?" Niall grins now.   
  
"Because I've asked before you fool." Harry grins now as Niall's fingers trace down his face now to his cheeks.   
  
"Adorable dimples, strong jaw, green eyes, and..." Niall leans in now and plants his mouth on Harry's kissing him long and slow before pulling back.   
  
"...yup, incredible, plump, perfectly kissable lips." Harry takes Niall's hands in his now, smile never wavering.   
  
"You, Niall James Horan, are incredible and never cease to amaze me. How did I get so lucky?"   
  
"I believe it was when you slammed into the blind kid in year 11 in the halls and sent him sprawling." Niall chuckles. Harry snorts and envelopes Niall in a crushing hug.   
  
"You are so beautiful Niall, don't you ever forget that."   
  
"It's hard to remember when you can't even tell for certain what you look like," Niall sniffs quietly, bringing them back to the reason they were sat there in the first place.   
  
"Then I'll just have to remind you every day so that you'll never forget." Harry promises.

****************************************************************************************************   
**Thanks for the prompt go to @PrimadonnaStoran. It's so sweet and I really hope I did it justice!**   
**Title is from One Direction's song Little Things.**


	30. Should Have Been More Specific...

_Imagine your OTP both wearing ugly Christmas jumpers to a Christmas party because the invitation didn't say that it was a formal event._

*******

Niall survey's the noisy room, ignoring the many curious eyes wandering his way and the equal amount of disdainful looks cast his way. He takes a sip of his champagne and contemplates leaving for the millionth time.

"Hey! 'Now I know I'm not the only one'..." Niall's attention is drawn to the person singing a line from a Sam Smith song, while cheesily dancing up to him. A smile grows on Niall's face when he sees the person.

"Hey Harry, Love the jumper." Harry grins and points at Niall's own ugly Christmas jumper clad chest.

"Touché"

"So you didn't get the memo either then." Niall chuckles. Harry shakes his head and looks around, still grinning.

"Liam should have added more detail to his invitations."

"Oh look, Charles is glaring at me for the seventh time tonight. I guess my choice of clothing personally offends him." Harry muses. Niall laughs and finishes off his champagne and places the empty glass on a nearby table.

"Wanna get out of here? The pubs are always festive round this time of year." Niall suggests.

"Good idea. There's one about a block over." Harry says as they start towards the door.

········

About 2 hours later Niall and Harry are a bit drunk and stumbling back to their flat building singing christmas carols loudly and off tune. Niall had no idea Harry was such a funny guy. They had a couple classes together and he saw him every now and then around campus, bit he had never really spoken to him.

"Jingle bells, something smells, I love pints, batmobile lost a wheel, merry christmas to all and to all a good night!" Niall cackles, leaning heavily on Harry as he wheezes, out of breath. Harry is laughing and gripping Niall around the waist and they finally reach the flat building. Somehow they make it up to Niall's floor and as the doors open Harry grabs Niall's hand.

"Let's go out tomorrow" Niall nods with a huge grin and stumbles backwards as Harry lets go of his hand and the lift doors shut. Niall turns and skips down the hall to his flat. Good thing he had worn the christmas sweater tonight instead of the suit Josh had suggested...

************************************************************************************************************************

**These next few drabbles were supposed to be posted for the holiday's, but I was on holiday in a different province, visiting family so I didn't get a chance to post them on here. (If Archive had an app it wouldn't be an issue tbh)**

**I hope you still enjoy them!**

**-Sam xx**


	31. I Thought This Only Happened In Films...

_Niall slips on a patch of ice and fall's into Harry's arms and the only thought in Harry's head is 'wow you're hot'._

***   
  
Harry balances each bag and neatly wrapped parcel precariously in his arms as he pushes out of the shop. He had just finished the last of his Christmas shopping and was headed to his car in a bit of a hurry. He had lost track of time and forgotten that his mother and Gemma would be arriving in London in an hour and he hadn't even showered yet. In his haste Harry hadn't seen the blonde man in front of him slip on a patch of ice, unable to see over the stack of parcels in his arms.   
  
"Shit!" The blonde man curses loudly, drawing Harry's attention to him just in time to brace himself as the man stumbles backwards in an attempt to catch himself, but still ends up falling backwards, directly onto Harry. Both of their arm loads of items are scattered across the sidewalk, but to Harry's surprise, both men stay upright. Harry had ended up with his arms automatically wrapped around the blonde man's waist as he stumbled backwards a couple steps.   
  
"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" The blonde man apologizes, pushing himself off of Harry and turning to face him. Harry is about to tell the man that it was alright and things happen, but the words are wiped from his mind when his eyes meet the blue of the other man's. Harry thought things like this only happened in films.   
  
"Let me help you pick up your things" Harry can't seem to form coherent words in his mind, so he jut nods. This was the most attractive man he had ever seen (okay, maybe that was a bit melodramatic, but he was hot, okay?). After a couple minutes, the man and Harry have collected all of their parcels and bags and placed them into 2 piles. They straighten up and the man smiles at Harry.   
  
"Again, sorry for falling on you, my name's Niall by the way." He says, sticking out his hand to shake. Harry finally finds his tongue as he takes the man's hand.   
  
"You're attractive." Harry blurts out, instantly feeling his cheeks warm. "I mean- I'm Harry!" He squeaks, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Niall chuckles good naturedly as he releases Harry's hand.   
  
"Touché" Niall replies. Harry sighs in relief at Niall's response and begins to gather up his parcels.   
  
"Maybe I'll see you around Harry." Niall shrugs as they straighten up, arms reloaded with their items. "I mean, I hope I'll see you around. Merry Christmas." with a final smile, Niall turns around and starts off towards his car and Harry finds himself also smiling.   
  
"I hope so too..."


	32. Good Thing The Blender Broke

_Narry's landlord really went all out with the mistletoe this year_

***

"Oh c'mon!" Niall groans as the blender makes a couple mechanical buzzing noises but does nothing else. He presses the button once more, hoping for the best, but sighs when the machine doesn't even make any noise this time. Niall stares at the assorted fruits in the blender and wonders what he can do. He could go out to the shops and buy himself a new blender, or he can ask his Mum for one and wait the 5 days until Christmas to get one as a present. Niall really doesn't have the money to spend on a brand new blender right now, so he sighs and decides option 2 is what he'll have to do.

Looks like he's waiting a few days for that smoothie. Or... Niall turns and heads for the front door of his flat. He doesn't bother putting on any shoes since he's just walking down the hall, a couple doors over. Niall stops outside of door 56 and knocks. As he waits for the door to be answered, the mistletoe above it catches his eye. Niall curiously glances around the hall and notices a sprig of plastic mistletoe above every door in the hall.

"I know. Charlotte really went crazy this year." A voice chuckles. Niall's attention is drawn to Harry, who had just opened the door in front of him.

"Apparently, yeah. She's ridiculous..." Niall smiles. "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could borrow your blender...?" Niall asks. Harry shrugs.

"Yeah, no problem. C'mon in." He steps to the side to allow Niall to pass by him and shuts the door.

"How have you been Ni? Haven't spoken to you in a couple weeks." Harry asks as he begins rifling through his kitchen cabinets.

"I''ve been pretty busy lately. Had a bunch of shows I had to run tech for. My intern was sick last week so I had to do it all by myself. Do you know how hard it is to run lighting and audio at the same time? Plus I had a couple local bands renting out studio time so I had to be there whenever they were." Harry nods" but keeps searching for his blender.

"What have you been up to?" Niall asks, eyes following Harry around the room.

"Nothing really. Had a couple reports to file before some big case in the new year, got to do some Christmas shopping last weekend, it's all been pretty relaxed for me recently, luckily. I even had time to go on a date this week." Harry shrugs. Niall's chest tightens at the mention of a date.

"Oh yeah?" He clears his throat. "How'd that turn out?" Niall crosses his fingers in his pockets, hoping something had gone wrong.

"Pretty good actually. He's a really nice guy. Funny." Harry replies vaguely. Niall's heart sinks and he frowns. He had never told Harry about his crush on him, and they've been mates since preschool. Niall knew Harry didn't feel the same way and he finally understood what Felicity from Arrow or Barry from The Flash felt like.

"That's great..." Niall mumbles. Harry hm's in agreement, head stuck under the counter. Suddenly Harry lets out a triumphant 'aha!' and retreats from inside the counter with the blender in his hands.

"Here you go." he smiles, handing the machine to Niall. Niall returns the smile hollowly and nods.

"I'd better get going. I'll bring this back later." He says.

"Sure." Harry agrees, walking Niall to the door.

"Bye Harry." Niall mumbles, starting down the hall towards his own flat. Niall knew it was selfish and stupid to be upset about the possibility of Harry finding himself a boyfriend. It was Harry's decision, and he deserved to be happy. Too bad Niall didn't have the balls to tell him how he felt.

By 9:00 that night, Niall has forgotten about the events from earlier in the day and is about to prepare for bed so he can get up for work tomorrow. Niall enters the kitchen in search of a glass of water and he spots Harry's blender on the counter where he had left it after he had used it earlier. He figures he might as well return it now, since he wasn't doing anything right now anyway.

"Oh, hey Niall." Harry greets Niall when he sees who is at the door.

"Hey, I brought back your blender." Niall says, holding the blender out for Harry to take. Harry accepts it and smiles at Niall.

"Thanks mate. If you ever need anything else, feel free to ask." Niall nods and they just stare at each other for a minute. Niall is trying to work up the nerve to tell Harry how he feels, but the butterflies careening around his stomach won't let him.

"Harry, I have to tell you something." Niall starts slowly.

"Yeah? What is it?" Niall takes a deep breath.

"I-" he begins, but then his tongue is too heavy to lift. He looks up at the mistletoe above their heads for a moment and then back down at Harry. Harry looks up too, and then back down at Niall, and Niall figures 'fuck it' and leans in and connects their lips. He kisses Harry for a minute and then pulls back. The surprise on Harry's face is evident and Niall chews at his lip nervously. He probably shouldn't have done that...

"Finally..." Harry smiles, face changing from surprised to triumphant in seconds. Niall is confused now.

"What...?"

"I've only been waiting since Junior High for you to do that." Now it's Niall's turn to look surprised.

"You... have...?" Harry nods.

"I've had a crush on you since forever Ni." Harry says quietly. Niall blushes.

"Well I've had a crush on you since preschool..." Niall mumbles. Harry's eyes widen.

"I had no idea..." Harry whispers. "Looks like we have a bit to talk about. How about we go out tomorrow?" Niall smiles and nods.

"I'd like that. I'm free at 5?" Harry nods now and smiles again.

"And let's not go out at friends. Let's actually go out tomorrow."

"Like a date?" Niall asks.

"Like a date." Harry confirms.


	33. One Stupid Toy

_Niall's brother told him to buy some crappy toy for Theo for Christmas and Harry works at the shop and it's Black Friday and Niall is scared._

***   
 **Note: I understand Black Friday is mainly only an American thing (as far as I know), but for the purposes of this prompt, it has now also started in England.**

***

The man flattened against the wall in the corner of the chaotic toy shop, a look of panic etched onto his face, catches Harry's eye.

"Excuse me, can I help you with anything?" The man's wide eyes focus on Harry and he lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Yes please. My brother sent me out to get some stupid toy for my nephew and- this was a terrible idea." The man explains, eyes surveying the people dashing about the store, collecting toys for Christmas presents before they sell out. 50% off the entire store seemed to have sparked many excited parents shopping for Christmas presents early.

"Well what toy are you looking for? I'd be happy to help." Harry offers with a kind smile. Niall weakly returns the smile.

"Thanks so much. Today has been rough. Going out on Black Friday with claustrophobia is a bad idea just so you know. I'm looking for this... train that plays music...?" The man asks raising his eyebrows in question. Harry thinks for a moment and then nods.

"Okay, yeah. I know what you're talking about. C'mon, it's this way." the man follows Harry through the store and soon they reach the display where the toy should have been.

"Uh... it seems this is a pretty popular toy, there's none left." Harry announces, turning to the man. The man's face falls amd he sighs.

"Damnit. I could have gotten Theo one if I hadn't been so slow..." he mutters. Harry feels bad for this guy so he thinks hard and comes up with a possible solution.

"Okay, there's one thing we can try. There might be one more behind the counter, a replacement one. Like if a customer comes back here with a broken one or something they can trade it in." Niall nods and Harry leads the way to the checkout counter. He steps behind the counter and ducks down for a second, disappearing from sight. He pops back up a moment later, grinning and brandishing a colourful box.

"You're in luck... uh?"

"Niall."

"Well you're in luck Niall!"  Harry beams.

"Thank you so much..." Niall squints at Harry's name tag before continuing. "...Harry, you saved my life. Theo is going to love this stupid train." Niall grins. Harry chuckles.

"Lucky kid, he's got a great uncle." Niall suppresses the blush begging to colour his cheeks but can't stop the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Harry cashes him out.

"Thanks again Harry. See you around."

···········

"Harry!" Harry hears someone call his name and turns around to see Niall slightly bent over, holding the hand of a chubby little toddler as they make their way through the store towards him. Niall picks up the child when they reach Harry and and sticks out his hand to shake with a grin.

"You alright?" Harry returns the grin with a nod. It was a couple days after Christmas and truthfully Harry hadn't expected to see Niall again.

"Yeah, you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah it was great! Family came all the way down here from Ireland to spend it with me!"

"That's awesome. So who's this?" Harry asks, referring to the child in Niall's arms.

"This, is my nephew Theo. He's the one I got the train for."

"Well hello there Theo! Do you like your train?" Harry smiles kindly at the tyke. Theo nods his head, wide blue eyes staring at Harry.

"Theo, this is Harry. He's the man who found you the train." Niall tells the boy. Theo smiles and then throws out his arms and launches his small body forwards, arms wrapping around Harry's neck. Harry is surprised, but catches the boy.

"Jeez, nearly gave me a heart attack..." Niall mumbles, referring to Theo launching himself out of his uncle's arms. Harry chuckles as Theo leans back, smiling up at Harry. He reaches a hand up and tangles his small fingers into Harry's hair.

"Pitty" he says. Harry smiles.

"Do you like Harry's hair?" Niall asks with a smile.

"Yeah" Theo confirms with a nod. Niall smiles at Harry nod with a final nod.

"Me too."


	34. Happy New Year!

_Niall and Harry fly out to New York for New Years_    
***   
  
"Hey, let's go to New York." Harry suggests randomly. They had just woken up an hour ago and were eating breakfast. Niall looks at Harry.   
  
"Why...?"   
  
"For New Years! We've never been and we're spending New Years together this year." Niall raises an eyebrow.   
  
"Now?" Harry nods enthusiastically.   
  
"Why not? Fly over for the night, stay in a hotel for Sunday, be back for Monday?" Niall thinks about that for a minute before nodding.   
  
"Sure, sounds good. You book the tickets, I'll go pack for the night and tomorrow morning?" Harry nods and takes the final bite of his toast. He grabs his tea amd heads for his laptop on the sofa as Niall heads towards their room. Niall packs clothing for Sunday in both his and Harry's bags and a couple other items like chargers, and then slings both bags over his shoulders and heads back to the main room.   
  
"Ready?" Harry asks, closing his Mac. Niall nods and drops the bags at his feet.   
  
················   
  
"It's cold!" Niall observes, as they step out of their hotel. Harry hm's in agreement and wraps an arm around Niall's waist. They were heading to Times Square for the New Years celebration now.   
  
"Harry we're in public, people will see..." Niall hisses, referring to Harry's arm around his waist. Harry smiles.   
  
"Let them see. Let the paps get pictures. Tonight is special. It's the beginning of a new year." Niall's eyes widen for a moment, and then butterflies erupt in his stomach. He had been waiting for ages for Harry to say that. He smiles and links his fingers with Harry's, on the hand that is around his waist.   
  
·················   
  
"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Woo!" Times Square erupts in thunderous cheering and applause as fireworks explode in the sky over head and the ball drops. Niall lets out a whoop and then turns to Harry who is grinning. He jumps amd wraps his legs around Harry's waist and arms around his neck. Niall smiles down at Harry giddily.   
  
"The first kiss of a new year, and a new beginning." He whispers. Harry smiles and squeezes Niall's hips in affirmation. Niall leans the couple inches closer and connects their lips in an excited, yet sweet kiss.


	35. It Was Only A Dream... Or Was It?

**This one is based off a little tumblr post I read and found so funny:**  
 _Niall when he wakes up: morning bro *kisses Harry on_ _the mouth*_  
***

Niall rolls over and sighs, keeping his eyes shut. He wanted to fall back to sleep and finish the wonderful dream he had been having. In the dream he had gone out to a pub with Harry and gotten a bit wasted and then they had come back to the hotel and instead of going to their separate rooms, Harry had just flopped down into bed with Niall. Niall had also dreamed of his arms wrapped around Harry's waist as they spooned until they fell asleep. Niall blinks his eyes open and sees that Harry is in fact in the bed beside him, fast asleep.

_I must still be asleep then_

Niall thinks happily. Good. He didn't want the dream to end just yet. Harry rolls over and is now facing Niall as he slowly begins to wake up. He blinks his eyes open and a small smile curves his lips as he sees Niall. Since this was still a dream, Niall figures he might as well take full advantage.

"Morning bro" Niall says with a smile before leaning in and pressing their lips together. He waits for a moment for Harry to begin kissing him back, and when he doesn't, a wave of panic washes over him. He must not be dreaming after all, because dream Harry would have kissed back straight away. Niall pulls away quickly, taking in Harry's shocked facial expression. Niall's mouth opens and closes several times as he flounders, searching for an explanation to give Harry.

"I- I uh, I was dreaming, then I woke up and... uh, I didn't mean to- I'm, uh..." Niall stutters, face turning red. Harry now looks less shocked, and more mildly surprised as he listens to Niall struggle.

"Niall! It's fine!" Harry interrupts. Niall falls silent and stares at Harry, holding his breath. Harry shrugs with one shoulder.

"Things happen and-" Harry cuts himself off my pressing forward and connecting their lips once again. Now it's Niall's turn to look shocked as Harry pulls back with a smile.

"-and you're a shit liar." Harry finishes with a wink.


	36. I Think You Talk Like An Angel

"Ni?" Niall hears his best friend's voice sound from the doorway of the dark music room. Niall was slouched in the corner, fingers plucking gently at the strings of his guitar. This was where he came whenever he needed a break and only those closest to him knew where to look when he was no where to be found. Niall shifts a bit, but the slight action catches Harry's attention and he enters the room, closing the door behind him and beginning to make his way over. He bumps into a keyboard in the dark of the room and mutters a quiet curse word, pulling out his phone and clicking the screen on to light his way. Harry silently takes a seat beside Niall, leaning against the wall. The room is silent for a moment, the only noise being Niall plucking some unnamed tune on the guitar.   
  
"What's up?" Harry asks quietly. Niall doesn't answer right away.   
  
"Nothing." Niall answers quietly.   
  
"Really?" Harry asks in the same quiet tone. Niall sighs as his fingers still on the neck of the guitar.   
  
"Tell me about it." Harry presses.   
  
"L-Louis. H-he was an-an-an-" Niall stops suddenly, fist clenching and giving his head a sharp shake. He hated feeling like a broken record.   
  
"He w-was  _antagonizing_  m-m-me. The t-t-teacher called on m-me in c-c-class s-so I answered. After class, he started m-mocking me. Him and L-L-Liam f-f-followed me to my locker. T-they didn't s-stop until the bell. E-e-everyone walking b-by just laughed." Niall finishes quietly. Harry waits patiently for Niall to finish, knowing how frustrated Niall's impediment made him.   
  
"I'm sorry Ni." Harry apologizes for the actions of others. He wished he could have been there to tell Louis off but he was finishing a Maths test so he couldn't meet Niall at his locker like usual.   
  
"It's n-not like you c-could h-have stopped him."   
  
"No, but I could have been there with you." Harry says simply. Niall plays a single A minor chord, the sad sound ringing out in the silence of the room.   
  
"W-w-why do you stick a-around Harry? You could h-h-have so many f-f-friends. But n-now y-y-you have the re-re-re-re-" Niall stops once again, exhaling in frustration. Harry raises his hand to Niall's arm in a small gesture telling him to calm down, and that it was okay.   
  
" _Reputation_  of being friends with the  _f-f-f-freak._ " Harry sighs as Niall finishes bitterly.   
  
"You're not a freak Niall." Harry says quietly.   
  
"N-no. But I s-sound l-like one." Niall's fists are clenched tightly and Harry feels his heart squeeze sadly. No one understood. Harry slides his hand down Niall's arm and prods at Niall's clenched fist until it loosens and he can slide their fingers together. Harry rests his head on Niall's shoulder and they sit in silence for a couple minutes.   
  
"I know it doesn't make it better, but I really am sorry about Louis and Liam. They have no right treating you like they do." Harry says. Niall squeezes Harry's hand gently.   
  
"D-don't apologize f-for them. I-it's j-just how t-they are." Harry waits for a moment before speaking again.   
  
"I love you Ni."   
  
"I l-love you t-t-t-t-" Niall stops and lets out a defeated breath.   
  
"I s-sound l-like a ch-ch-child."   
  
"Hey, its alright," Harry assures "take your time. What does your speech therapist say?" Niall takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.   
  
"G-geting worked u-up m-makes it worse."   
  
"There you go." The room is silent once again for a moment.   
  
"Y-y'know, I n-never st-st-stutter when I s-say your name." Niall says absent mindedly. Harry smirks and sits up again.   
  
"Well then maybe you'll have to say it more often," Niall can't see Harry in the dark but he can definitely hear the smirk in his voice.   
  
"Cheeky." He smiles amd Harry chuckles.   
  
"Ready to go? It's lunch and I'm starving." Harry says, standing up and tugging Niall up with him. Niall agrees and quickly puts his guitar back into it's case and grabbing Harry's hand again. They exit the room together, but before they start towards the cafeteria, Niall tugs Harry's hand and they stop.   
  
"H-hey, thank y-you Harry." Harry just smiles.   
  
"No problem. Wanna know why?" Niall raises his eyebrows in question and Harry grins before continuing.   
  
"Because I l-l-love you." He teases. Niall just grins and leans in, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.  
  
"Jerk."

****************************************************************************************************   
**This idea blossomed from the sudden slew of Stutter!Niall AU's I've started reading for no apparent reason.**   
**I hope you enjoyed it!**   
**The title is from the fic called Stutter by StutteringNarry.**   
**I have my first exam tomorrow (maths ew) so this week there'll be a few updates. Stay tuned!**


	37. Drunk Dial (Zayn's POV)

**Closer to the beginning of this collection of drabbles I posted one named Drunk Dial. If you don't remember it I recommend you go back and re-read it quickly because this one is like a part 2.**

**********************************************************************************************************************

Zayn hears someone shuffling around in the room and cracks an eye open. At first he is confused as to where exactly he was, until he realizes that it was Harry's flat. Niall has just arrived and seems to be searching the room for something, judging by the way his eyes are flitting around from surface to surface.

"Niall?" Zayn asks. Niall's head snaps up and he looks startled. 

"Zayn? What are you doing here?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing mate" 

"Fair enough."

"I came back to Harry's after the party and passed out on his sofa." Zayn explains. "Come to think of it, you were smashed mate, shouldn't you have a killer hang over right now?" Niall shrugs a shoulder in response.

"I think I'm still drunk to be honest." Zayn grins.

"I don't doubt it. So what are you doing here?" Niall blushes furiously and swallows with difficulty. 

"I uh, you've gotta help me find Harry's phone" Zayn gives Niall a quizzical look and Niall continues.

"Last night... I kind of um, drunk dialed him... once, or 7 times..." Niall mumbles the last part bit Zayn still catches it as has to stifle his laughter.

"What did you say that you're so desperate for him not to hear?" Zayn asks. 

"I don't remember..." Niall lies, looking away.

"You're lying." Zayn accuses. Niall sighs and begins to fidget with his fingers. He takes a deep breath before blurting it out. 

"I kind of told him that I'm in love with him" Zayn hm’s in thought and Niall stares at him now, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Were you telling the truth?” Zayn asks. Niall shrugs and looks down to his fingers, giving Zayn all the answer he needed.

"So now you want to find his phone and delete the messages before he wakes up and hears them." Zayn muses. Niall nods sheepishly.

"You can tell him Niall. You know that right?" Niall shrugs again.

"I just don't want to make things awkward" Niall mumbles quietly. Zayn just sighs before agreeing to aid Niall in his search. They scour the flat top to bottom to no avail. Zayn leaves Niall as the lad chews his lip nervously, standing in the hall outside of Harry’s bedroom. Zayn figures it was up to Niall to talk to Harry on his own now, so Zayn heads back out to the sofa. He stretches out once again and it just getting comfortable so that he could go back to sleep, when the rectangular shape of his own iPhone jabs into his back.

Zayn retrieves it from underneath the small of his back and is about to toss it onto the coffee table when a bunch of notifications on the screen catch his eye.

**Voice mail from Niall Horan**

There are 6 other messages telling Zayn that Niall had left a voice mail, and also, curiously enough, 4 voice mails from Harry as well, all from about 11:30pm and onwards. A slow smile grows on Zayn’s face as he stares at the notifications. Niall should have checked who he had called last night. Zayn is curious and gives a couple of Niall’s voice mails a listen and his smile grows into a grin as he hear’s Niall’s thick, slurred Irish accent drawl on about how much he loves Harry. Zayn also listens to a couple of Harry’s messages and his eyes widen as he hears Harry’s equally slurred accent go on and on about how much he loves Niall.

A fluttery feeling of excitement fills Zayn’s chest at the prospect of 2 of his best mates finally realizing they have reciprocated feelings. He sits up, as he is now wide awake and there is no way he is falling back asleep at this point. He couldn’t wait until the 2 lads emerge from the bedroom, and numerous scenarios of the scene playing out at that moment run through his head. He could hardly wait.

 


	38. Royals

Niall blinks open his eyes and squints at the golden yellow light filtering into the room through the gauzy thin curtains on the huge floor to ceiling window about 5 metres from the bed. He blinks a couple times, trying to figure out where he is exactly from the little bit of the room he can see without shifting his head.

Niall wracks his brain. What had happened after his 6th glass of champagne? He remembers the party, detail for boring detail, but things start to get fuzzy closer to the end...

***

_"Niall, do up your waistcoat!"_

_"Yes mother." Niall sighs, pressing the golden buttons through their respective holes and slipping on his blazer, doing it up, then reclaiming his phone from the seat next to him and going back to scrolling. Niall's father sighs._

_"Son, please put that away and prepare yourself, we're here." Niall wants to sigh again but restrains himself and locks his phone like his father had requested. He tucks it into the pocket in his trousers and finally looks up at his parents._

_"Now Niall, remember, not too many drinks because it will be a ball room full of European royalty. We do not need to be embarrassed tonight. Remember, this reflects not only on our family, but all of West Meath. Do you understand?" Now Niall does sigh with a nod._

_"Yes father, I understood the other 4 times you reminded me as well." before Niall's father can say anything though their driver is opening the door for them and Niall climbs out, holding out his hand to help his mother out of the back of the limousine. Mr. Horan is out last and he holds out his arm for his wife to take as they all start up the wide staircase to the tall, heavy oak doors that were open at the top._

_"May I take your shawl madam?" A servant asks. Mrs. Horan nods with a kind smile and her husband slips the black shawl off of her shoulders, handing it to the man. Soon they come to a second set of large oak doors that are closed this time. A man with a clipboard and a very impressive mustache walks over to them._

_"Horan" Niall's father tells the man. The man consults the clipboard and a second later looks up with a smile._

_"Welcome My Lord Duke." The man bows shortly at each of them respectively and then with a flourish, gestures at 2 servants at the doors to open them. The doors swing inwards and suddenly sweet violin and viola music is pouring out of the room along with the low hum of many voices. The sound bounces around the marble floors and large white pillars as the Horan's enter the grand ball room. A beautiful crystal chandelier is hanging from the ceiling and very smartly dressed men and women are milling around the outskirts room chatting or dancing in the centre. The Horan's stop walking at the top step of the grand staircase._

_"Sirs and madams, may I introduce the Most Noble Duke and Duchess of West Meath and their son, the Right Honorable Lord Horan." A mans voice rings out as they begin to descend the staircase. The people filling the room applaud politely and a couple photographers snap some photos. As they reach the floor, Niall is instantly whisked away in a flurry of introductions to people he could never hope to remember all of the names or titles of. He is shaking the hand of the Earl of something-shire when the man who had introduced Niall and his parents as they had come in 's voice rings out once again. Niall's cheeks are getting tired from all of the insincere smiling he is doing so he is relieved when the Earl's attention is drawn to the front of the room and Niall can drop the smile._

_"Sirs and madams, may I have your attention once again? May I introduce the Most Honorable Marquess and Marchioness of Cheshire and their son, Lord Harry, who have so generously donated a key part of the gallery's display, and a priceless family heirloom, the Style's family jewels." Applause breaks out as the marquess and marchioness take the stage with their son._

_"Thank you, thank you. We are honored to be here tonight and I am personally honored that my great-great-great grandmother's prized possessions are on display..." the marquess begins. Niall tunes him out though as his eyes are instantly drawn to Lord Harry who looks about as happy to be here as Niall himself felt. Niall stares and takes in the neatly styled, yet rather lengthy brown curly hair, the straight nose and chiseled jaw, the clearly at least decently muscled biceps beneath his blazer, and the long fingers adorned with many expensive looking jeweled rings. He can't believe how attractive this young man is, and when Niall's eyes sweep back up his body and meet Lord Styles' he instantly looks to the Marquess, feeling the heat rise in his face at being caught staring. The room breaks out in applause once again, signaling that the Marquess had reached the end of his speech, and Niall flags down the nearest waiter, snagging a glass filled with champagne from his tray. Niall takes a sip and ignores the warning look his father sends him._  
 _As soon as Niall has polished off his first glass he moves onto another as he weaves through the crowd, heading for the food to inspect what was to be served for dinner. He returns the wave he receives from his good mate Zayn, who also happened to be a prince before reaching the table._

_"Crème Brûlée. Excellent." Niall mutters, having no particular taste for the fire prepared dessert that was to be served._

_"I know mate, tastes like ass to me." Niall turns to see who had made the surprisingly explicit comment, and sees none other than the Honorable Viscount of Doncaster himself._

_"Lou! Good to see you mate!" Niall greets his longtime friend with a hug. Louis grins._

_"Likewise. Now, straight to business, been eyeing the young Lord tonight, have we?" Louis asks with a wink, walking Niall away from the table a bit. Niall feels his face heat once again but shakes his head._

_"Course not, that's way off-limits." Niall replies._

_"You know that, I know that, no doubt he knows that, but who actually knows why..." Louis pretends to think on that and Niall snorts._

_"Everyone knows why. If two young Lords are photographed leaving a high profile party together at a suspicious hour, it'll be front page news in the morning." Louis just shakes his head._

_"Niall, Niall, Niall, you have to learn the ancient ways of sneaking around" Louis pretends to sigh dramatically. Niall just rolls his eyes._

_"Anyway, I spotted an attractive young guy earlier. I think his father's an Earl or something. I hate that title. Earl." Louis mutters the last part and Niall smirks._

_"Hate to break it to you Lou, but one day you will be an Earl." Louis sighs now._

_"Don't remind me" he whines dramatically._

_"But anyway, focus! Cute guy! Can I go for it?"_

_"Family name?"_

_"Payne I think" Louis shrugs. Niall raises his eyebrows._

_"I'm gonna say no. My parents are friends with them and I've only met their son a couple times. He seems nice enough, but they have a lot of influence in London. I think Liam is, like, 13th in line for the throne?" Niall reports. Louis is eyeing Liam from across the room with a smile now._

_"So go for it? Great. Thanks mate." Louis grins at Niall._

_"Lou, did you not hear what I said?"_

_"Oh I heard, but those muscled biceps are calling my name right now, and to be honest, King Louis sounds pretty good." Niall rolls his eyes._

_"Zayn is higher than 13th Lou, you'd have better luck snagging Kingship with him."_

_"Too bad pretty boy is straight then, isn't it?" Louis winks before starting in the direction of Liam Payne. Niall sighs and shakes his head fondly. He loved Louis, but the guy was completely reckless sometimes._

_"Bit of a free spirit, that one, eh?" Niall hears a posh English accented voice ask. He glances to the side in the direction of it and feels his stomach do a little flip._

_"Who, Louis? Yeah." He responds to the Lord of Cheshire._

_"Need a refill?" He asks Niall, gesturing to Niall's once again empty champagne glass. He flags down a waiter and grabs 2 full glasses and Niall sets his empty one on the tray in their stead. Harry hands one to Niall with a smile._

_"I don't believe we've been acquainted. My name is Harry." Niall smiles and shakes the hand Harry had offered._

_"Niall."_

_"Enjoying the party Niall?" Harry asks now politely. Niall forces a smile that probably looks more like a cringe than anything._

_"Of course, it's been wonderful so far." He replies. Harry just grins, seeing straight through Niall's act. Niall suddenly has the urge to reach out and trace his finger into the dimple that had popped into Harry's cheek when he had grinned, but he refrains._

_"So in other words you're enjoying it about as much as I am. Good to know." Niall grins._

_"I'm surprised the room hasn't exploded yet, what with all of the self important men flaunting their big titles all over the place." Niall states. Harry chuckles with a nod._

_"I entirely agree. My father is sure to introduce himself as Marquess to everyone he meets tonight, no exception."_

_"Everyone already knows who he is though?" Niall says as more of a question. Harry just nods._

_"I know, but he still feels the need. How about you?" Niall gives a one shouldered shrug._

_"My father seems to have the need to 'casually' throw his title into regular conversation." Niall takes a sip of his champagne now._

_"And his title is?" Niall eyes Harry over the brim of his glass._

_"You've just done all of the work for me. Now I can't just casually slip in his title to woo you." Niall says with a grin. Harry laughs and shakes his head._

_"We're in a room full of princes and viscounts, what title could possible woo me?" Harry smirks._

_"None." Niall answers simply._

_"Exactly."_

_"My father is the Duke of West Meath." Niall shrugs, casting his gaze back out to see how Louis seemed to be faring. Judging by the way Liam is smiling dumbly, yet rather fondly at him, Niall figures he's doing alright._

_"Mm. Must be taxing to be a Lord?" Harry asks. Niall looks back at him to see a small smile gracing his face._

_"I dunno, you tell me, Lord Styles." Niall replies raising his eyebrows and returning the smile._

_"So what does a charming Irish Lord like yourself do for a good time?" Harry asks sipping at his own champagne._

_"Honestly? Not go to fancy ass parties, golf, drink, play football. Nothing extravagant." Niall answers truthfully._

_"Must drive your parents mad." Harry smirks. Niall nods and returns his smirk with a grin._

***

The rest of the evening had gone similarly until Harry and Niall had both finished off their 6th glass of champagne and ended up sitting outside on top of the huge wall surrounding the mansion behind the house. Niall remembers finding everything so much fun and then Harry had... kissed him. Niall's eyes pop open now and he lolls his head to the side, freezing as soon as his eyes take in his bed mate, who Niall assumes is wearing solely the crisp white sheet on the bed resting just above his hips, judging by how naked Niall himself felt under the covers.

Harry smirks at Niall. Niall's eyes are wide and his mouth opens and closes several times before Harry speaks up.

"Morning" he says simply, but that seems to kick start Niall's brain and he groans, pressing the heels of his hands into his closed eyes.

"Fuck. I slept with royalty. I'm so stupid!" Niall moans. Harry chuckles, seeming to find this whole situation a bit too humorous.

"At least I was a good shag." Harry raises an eyebrow. Niall removes one hand to glare at him.

"No you weren't." He grumbles. In all honesty, now that the memories of the night before were back, Niall couldn't deny Harry's statement. Niall remembers Harry making him moan and writhe in pleasure, not to mention he had done this thing with Niall's ass that had made his eyes water...

"Oh really? That's not what you were saying last night. In fact, you weren't saying much at all last night... mostly just 'fuck, oh my god, Harry!'" Harry imitates. Niall replaces his hand now as his face reddens.

"Okay well, this was a huge mistake. My father is going to kill me!" Niall shifts the subject a bit.

"Not if no one finds out" Harry says simply. Niall is silent for a moment as he contemplates that statement. Harry was right. As long as no one found out, there would be no problem. Niall drops his hands with a sigh and Harry knows he won.

"Great. Now let me buy you breakfast." Niall looks back at Harry now, taking in the satisfied smile, and rakes his eyes down Harry's body. They stop and hover on the blanket at his waist though, before moving back up and locking with Harry's.

"Only if you stay at mine tonight, and I get to do whatever I want to you" Harry smirks.

"You've got yourself a deal."

****************************************************************************************************  
 **Who spotted the How To Get Away With Murder quote in there? ;)**  
 **-Sam xx**


	39. You Look The Best Naked

_Prompt: Could you make one about the interview with Harry and niall, where Harry said he wasn't impressed with what he saw, and niall gets insecure. With cuddling and tons of fluff. Thank you! :)_

_***************************************************************************************************************_

"Have you ever not washed your hands after going the toilet?"

Niall's sign stays on 'yes' and he peeks over at Harry's to see what he says.

"There was no tap!" Harry exclaims almost defensively. They chat briefly about that situation before moving on. Niall knew the point of interviews were to get information on tours and albums and things they would be doing as a group soon, but Niall always enjoyed these little rapid fire rounds some interviewers put in. Right now he and Harry were sitting on a sofa in Australia with a couple men, Fitzy and Wippa from Nova FM, sitting opposite them, holding ping pong paddles with 'yes' and 'no' stickers on the front and back. Niall always enjoyed the interviews with just Harry and him because for one thing, interviews with all 5 of them were always hugely chaotic and giant messes, and for another, he loved being able to spend 1 on 1 time with Harry, even if technically it was 1 on 2 because of the interviewer. Niall and Harry still found little moments to cast loving glances (that sent the Narry shippers crazy) at each other.

“Have you ever seen another band member naked?” Is the next question. Niall wonders how truthfully he should answer that, mind instantly going to the night before and what Harry and he had gotten up to in Harry’s hotel room. Truth be told, Niall was a bit surprised he wasn’t sore… He holds up the ‘yes’ sign after a second, and Harry does too.

“Were you impressed?” Harry instantly turns his sign to the ‘no’ side and Niall is a bit surprised, and oddly, wounded. He knows Harry is being funny but to be honest he had kind of expected at least him to ‘jokingly’ say yes. Niall hesitates a bit too long before turning his paddle to ‘no’ also and shaking his head to try and cover the fact that he had almost left it on ‘yes’. A fake probably a bit awkward looking small smile is frozen on Niall’s face as the interview ends. Soon they are thanking the men and are finally allowed to take toilet breaks.

Niall rushes out of the room a tad too fast, drawing Harry’s attention on his way to the toilets. He didn’t actually have to go, he just needed to get his head in order. Niall locks himself in a cubicle and takes a couple deep breaths, willing his irrational hurt feelings to go away. Of course he couldn’t have expected Harry to be truthful, but to be honest now he was kind of wondering if Harry _had_ been telling the truth…

“Niall?” Niall hears Harry’s voice call as he enters the toilets. Niall takes a breath and exhales, feeling kind of deflated, before unlocking the cubicle and heading for the basins even though technically he didn’t have to wash his hands.

“Ni, you alright?” Harry asks, coming to stand at Niall’s shoulder and affectionately grazing his knuckles along Niall’s jaw. Niall nods, not answering and walks away from Harry, grabbing paper towel to dry his hands with. Niall turns back around once he is finished and sees a funny look on Harry’s face.

“Are you sure…?” Harry asks now in a confused voice.

“Yeh.” Niall responds, heading for the door of the toilet now. Harry grabs Niall’s left arm on his way by though and tugs Niall back to face him.

“You’re lying.” He states.

“What’s wrong?” Niall looks away, knowing how stupid he was being, but being unable to convince himself that Harry had, in fact, been joking.

“Nothing” Harry stares at Niall for a long moment and then his eyes widen a bit.

“Wait; is this about that last question we answered?” Niall shakes his head, but feels his face heat, betraying his lie.

“Aw babe, I wasn’t telling the truth of course!” Niall looks at Harry now, mouth opening, but he can’t think of anything to say.

“I was just saying that because I knew people would get the wrong idea, even if I had played it off as a joke!” Niall feels instant relief and a small smile slips onto his face.

“I just didn’t want to have to deal with people tweeting me about how my answer was about Louis, when it was really about you.” Niall takes a step forward now, into Harry’s arms and wraps his own around Harry’s waist.

“You’re the only person who I was impressed when I saw naked.” Harry grins. Niall returns the grin and Harry hugs Niall tight.

“Let’s go cuddle before we have to go back to the hotel.” Harry suggests. Niall nods and they head back out to the dressing room they were assigned. Harry spreads out on the sofa and Niall joins him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso and resting his head on Harry’s chest as Harry tangles their legs together.

“Sorry, I know that was stupid.” Niall mumbles into Harry’s chest. Harry just smiles.

“It’s fine, I have no problem reminding you how much I love you.” Harry replies, pressing a sweet kiss to Niall’s forehead and stroking his fingers up and down Niall’s spine.

“Or reminding you how much I love seeing you naked” Harry adds. Niall feels his face heat again and he buries his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, making Harry chuckle.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Thank you for the prompt from xXForeverLovelyXx, sorry for the wait!**

**-Sam xx**


	40. See Through

_**Based off of See Through by Pentatonix** _

_"Stripped down to my heart, naked to the core, all of me uncharted, begs to be explored"_

*******  
  
A little sigh escapes Niall's lips as Harry's lips trail down his neck and plant light kisses down Niall's bare chest. Niall shivers as he feels Harry's nose and lips press to the skin just under his belly button as Harry's fingers hook into the waistband of Niall's boxers. Harry slowly drags them down and traces a trail to Niall's right hip, nipping lightly and then kissing the place where he had bitten. Niall can't help the sighs escaping his lips or the shivers dancing up his spine at Harry's intimate actions.   
  
Harry sits up, and Niall, flushed cheeks and out of breath, opens his glassy eyes to meet Harry's. Harry's face is equally flushed and they stare at each other for a moment. Niall's yearning for Harry to touch him anywhere and everywhere is so intense he almost lets out a sob. Harry seems to understand, and places his hands on Niall's hips, squeezing lightly. Niall feels twice as naked as Harry's eyes rake down his body, taking in every dip and bend, every scar and blemish, every freckle and mark covering every inch of skin.   
  
Niall's body is aching for Harry's hands to skim over his skin everywhere, in every possible way. Niall's body is an uncharted land begging to be explored. Harry's eyes meet Niall's once again and Niall utters 2 words so softly they are almost a breath.   
  
"Touch me"   
  
Harry's hands instantly begin moving, touching every inch of skin his fingers can reach. Harry bends back down and plants short, breath-stealing kisses in their wake, and Niall's eyes flutter closed once again. Harry's hands slide first down his thighs then back up to his hips, tracing over them, up his abdomen, up his chest, down his biceps and his fingers link with Niall's at their sides. His mouth continues up Niall's neck, across his jaw and across his cheek bones, up his temple, down the bridge of his nose and finally presses a feathery light kiss to Niall's lips.   
  
Harry kisses Niall again, but this time it is full of so much passion, so much happiness, so much unconveyable love that it leaves Niall's head spinning and his lungs empty. Harry pulls back, but only far enough that their noses are touching and Niall's eyes open, meeting Harry's own.   
  
"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life" Harry breathes almost inaudibly. So many emotions are running through Niall that he couldn't say anything if he tried, so instead he just closes his eyes and kisses Harry again, putting as much emotion into the contact as he can, hoping to convey even a fraction of how much he loves Harry back to him.


	41. The 5 Times Harry Almost Says 'I Love You', and the 1 Time He Does

**The First Time**.  
  
It was Harry's birthday and Niall had just texted him to get ready because he was coming over so they could go for a walk. Harry prepares rather speedily and is just tying his hair back into a bun when there is a knock on his door. He crosses his flat and opens the door to reveal a minorly out of breath, beaming Niall. Before either of them says anything though, Niall launches himself forwards and into Harry's arms, planting a hard kiss onto his lips.   
  
"Happy birthday!" Niall says to the now laughing Harry as he pulls away. Harry just continues to grin at his boyfriend in his arms until Niall raises his eyebrows.   
  
"Are you going to get ready to go, or are you going to stare at me all day?" Niall asks.   
  
"I dunno... staring at you all day sounds pretty good..." Harry replies. Niall's cheeks tinge pink and he gently shoves Harry off of him.   
  
"Put on your coat, idiot." Harry chuckles but does as he is told and soon they are strolling hand in hand towards Hyde Park.   
  
"So what have you been up to while I was in class?" Niall asks.   
  
"Mostly just caught up on How To Get Away With Murder and managed to finish an entire container of salsa and corn chips by myself." Niall laughs and shakes his head.   
  
"You're going to get fat at this rate!"   
  
"Not if you keep working me out like you have been" Harry replies with a cheeky wink. Niall's face turns red and his laugh turns into a coughing fit. Now it's Harry's turn to laugh. They stop walking a little ways down the path from the bandstand while Niall catches his breath.   
  
"So how come you made me leave my warm flat?" Harry asks tucking his cold fingers under his armpits. Niall just smiles and withdraws a flat, square box about the size of Harry's palm from his coat pocket.   
  
"To give you your present of course!" Niall replies with a grin. Harry raises his eyebrows.   
  
"You bought me something?"   
  
"Of course, what were you expecting? It is your birthday after all."   
  
"Yeah, but I was kind of just expecting sex." Harry replies honestly. Niall snorts.   
  
"I'm not that cheap babe," and then as an after thought adds, "most of the time." Harry laughs as Niall grins.   
  
"Okay, open it." Niall demands, holding out the box for Harry to take. Harry takes it and removes the lid. There is a thin layer of white tissue paper which he also removes, and underneath is a shiny silver cross shaped necklace. It is plain silver, nothing really special about it at all, but it was exactly what Harry had wanted.   
  
"Do you like it?" Niall asks timidly, hope in his voice. Harry looks up at Niall speechless, and that is when he is hit by Niall's utter perfection. His pale cheeks are stained pink from the nip of February chill in the air and his blond hair is soft and wind tousled attractively. His blue eyes are shining with anticipation and happiness and Harry is quite literally struck dumb.   
  
"I saw you eyeing it when we went past that jewelry store the other day and figured maybe I could get it for you." Niall explains. 3 words rest on the tip of Harry's tongue, but he articulates them differently, hoping the meaning will still get across to Niall.   
  
"It's perfect. I love it." by the beaming smile that slides onto Niall's face as Harry announces that, Harry knows he made the right decision, and files those 3 words away for future use.   
  
***   
  
**The Second Time**.  
  
Harry was fully prepared to spend his Valentine's Day on his sofa with a marathon of Bates Motel playing from Netflix and tons of junk food, but then Niall calls and suddenly he's taking dirty dishes to the sink and fixing his sofa cushions.   
  
"Hey, I'm coming over to crash your party." Niall's Irish accent sounds through Harry's iPhone.   
  
"I thought you were working?" Harry asks, glancing around the room, not having noticed that dirty plates and cups had begun occupying almost every surface available. The prospect of having [attractive] company seemed to have lifted the invisibility cloak covering all of his mess.   
  
"Nah, got my shift switched back to tomorrow. Apparently Zayn's girlfriend canceled on him." Niall explains, referring to his co-worker and their mutual mate, Zayn. Harry hums in understanding and stands up, beginning to collect dishes.   
  
"I'm bringing chocolate. The best thing about Valentine's Day is the shit tons of chocolate on sale." Niall announces. Harry smiles and agrees.   
  
"Okay I'm gonna- oh hey Liam -I'm gonna go put on actual clothing, or, actually I'm wearing my pajamas. Let's watch a bunch of sappy films in our pajamas." Niall decides. Harry can hear him shuffling around, and also recognizes Louis and Liam's voices in the background.   
  
"Why sappy films?" Harry asks, busying himself with loading up the dishwasher with one hand.   
  
"Because it's Valentine's Day!" Niall huffs, as if that explained everything. Harry just snorts and shakes his head.   
  
"Of course." Harry can hear a faint 'where are you going Niall?' from Louis in the background and then Niall muffled response of 'to see Harry' before Niall is talking to Harry again.   
  
"Okay, I'm hanging up now so I can leave, so I'll see you in about 15 minutes." Niall says before a faint click signals that he has ended the call. Harry smiles happily and quickly finishes loading the dishwasher before turning his attention now to neatening various little things up around the main rooms of the flat. By the time he finishes it looks cleaner than it had before, but not like Harry had purposefully cleaned anything up. Just as he is to reclaiming his seat on the sofa to wait for Niall, there is a light tap on the door.   
  
"It's open!" Harry calls, drawing his feet up to tuck under him. Niall enters the room wearing checked pajama bottoms and one of Harry's own shirts that Niall must have snagged last time he spent the night. Niall instantly sets his box of chocolates on the coffee table and then snuggles up next to Harry. Harry wraps his arms around Niall and gives him a tight squeeze, dropping an affectionate kiss to the top of his head.   
  
"I was wondering where that shirt had gone..." Harry mumbles into Niall's hair. Niall smiles and looks up at him.   
  
"Well now you know. So what are we watching first?" Harry looks down at Niall with a lazy smile.   
  
"I dunno. You choose?" Niall agrees and grabs the remote, navigating Netflix to the romantic films.   
  
"50 First Dates?"   
  
"Only if you want me to cry." Harry responds, fixing the tie on his own striped pajama pants.   
  
"Okay, then what about Time-Travellers Wife?" Niall tries.   
  
"Same problem." Niall squints at Harry.   
  
"Y'know maybe I'll pick that one just to make you cry."   
  
"Then you'll have to hold me." Harry smiles.   
  
"Maybe I will." Niall sniffs, looking back at the television. "The Notebook?"   
  
"Yes! I love that one!" Harry nods enthusiastically. Niall selects The Notebook and presses play before grabbing the box of chocolates and setting them in his lap. For the next half hour they watch the film and eat their way through most of the chocolate.   
  
Harry feels Niall's fingers wiggle in between his own next time he reaches for a chocolate and Harry smiles down at Niall, who had his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Niall smiles and glances at Harry out of the corner of his eye before focusing back on the film. Harry continues to watch Niall though.   
  
He traces Niall's profile with his eyes before looking back at the television. He brings his free right hand up to Niall's soft hair and begins carding through it absent mindedly. He wasn't really watching the film at this point, mostly just thinking about Niall's hand in his and the feeling of his hair running between his fingers. It was simple times like these when Harry really realized just how much he enjoyed spending time with Niall.   
  
"Hey Nialler?" Harry asks softly, not thinking about his next words.   
  
"Yeah?" Niall asks, turning his attention once again to Harry. Harry gazes down at him for a moment with a content smile.   
  
"I- sorry, nevermind." Niall just shakes his head with a soft smile and goes back to watching the film and Harry thinks about those words he had filed away a few days ago in the back of his mind. Maybe it was about time he brought them out.   
  
***   
  
**The Third Time.**   
  
"Y'know, I reckon I could live off of pizza for the rest of my life" Niall states, taking a giant bite of the slice in his hand. Harry smiles, humored, and gazes at his boyfriend across the table. They had decided to go on a date tonight and since neither of them really felt like dressing up or even doing much of anything, they had simply gone out for pizza.   
  
"You reckon so?" Harry asks. Niall nods as he chews.   
  
"Wanna know why?" Niall says when he is finally able to swallow.   
  
"Of course." Harry raises his eyebrows, still smiling. Niall returns the smile easily and leans back on his bench.   
  
"Well, for one you get all 4 food groups in one meal," Niall looks at the half eaten slice in his hand as he continues. "There's veggies, grains, meat and dairy all in one delicious package." He punctuates this with another colossal bite and Harry waits patiently for him to swallow once again.   
  
"For another, you'd never get tired of pizza because there are so many different kinds. Hell, you can even get dessert pizzas. There's vegetarian, and that's like a salad on bread, there's meat lovers for days when you don't want to eat healthy, you can put pretty much anything on one, I mean, the Canadians even created sushi pizza!" Harry raises his eyebrows and chuckles now.   
  
"I can't imagine that would taste very good." he says honestly, reaching for his 3rd slice from the large pizza between them. Niall shrugs.   
  
"I'd try it." Harry laughs at Niall's statement.   
  
"Of course you would." Niall smiles at Harry, laughter dancing in his eyes.   
  
"I'd love to go to Canada. I heard that thing they created with the chips and gravy and cheese is amazing. What's it called again?"   
  
"Poutine." Harry supplies through his mouthful if meat, cheese, sauce and mushrooms.   
  
"Right, right. Funny name that is, Poutine..." Niall muses. Harry takes a sip of his Coke and continues to watch Niall. An idea flashes into Niall's mind and suddenly he is sitting up straight.   
  
"Wanna know how many slices of pizza I can eat in a minute?" He asks.   
  
"How many?" Harry inquires.   
  
"I dunno, but I want to find out." Harry laughs and Niall grabs another slice.   
  
"Time me?" Harry agrees, shoulders still shaking with laughter. Niall successfully finishes 4 entire slices. Harry can't keep the grin off of his face as he watches Niall sip at his drink and lean back contentedly. Harry shakes his head happily as, for the third time, he realizes just how much he fancy's the man in front of him.   
  
"You're ridiculous." Harry shakes his head fondly.   
  
"Yeah but you love it." Niall responds with a grin. Harry just continues to grin himself, unable to deny the validity. 'I also love you' Harry wants to say, but the words don't come. Instead he once again hopes he conveys the message through what he says instead;   
  
"Yeah, I do."   
  
***   
  
**The Fourth Time.**   
  
"I think I'm in love with him." Harry says simply, matter of fact. Zayn seems to think this over and he looks at Harry for a moment, before nodding slowly.   
  
"And you just- decided this?" He asks slowly. Harry shakes his head and thinks about his response carefully.   
  
"No, no it was a gradual thing. I didn't just wake up one day and decide I was going to be in love with him, I woke up one day and realized I already was." A smiles twitches on Zayn's lips and he nods once again.   
  
"So have you said anything to him yet?" Harry shakes his head no as he twists one of his rings around and around on his pointer finger.   
  
"Nah. I just don't know when the right time would be."   
  
"Listen, don't over-think it mate, when the time comes, you'll just know. It's a feeling you get, you-" Zayn stops and smiles sheepishly now. "I can't really explain it, you just know." Harry nods.   
  
"No, I get it. I just- what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Harry asks quietly, going back to twisting his rings now mildly anxious.   
  
"Well he'd be a right idiot to not." Zayn says, raising his eyebrows. Harry looks at him in surprise and Zayn grins.   
  
"You're an amazing guy Harry, he's lucky to have you." Harry feels his cheeks warm and looks down bashfully.   
  
"No, I'm lucky to have him. He's just so- perfect." Harry murmurs. Zayn smiles fondly. They hear the door in the entrance hall open and shut and then an Irish accented voice ring out.   
  
"Harry? I brought beer!" Zayn chuckles and stands, picking up his phone and car keys from the counter.   
  
"That's my cue. If I don't get going soon anyway I'll miss Pez." Harry smiles at his friend, grateful for the council he had provided.   
  
"Thanks mate."   
  
"Anytime. See you 'round." Zayn bids Harry farewell and is leaving the kitchen just as Niall enters.   
  
"Oh, hi Zayn. You just leaving?"   
  
"Yeah I'm off to meet Perrie on her lunch break. Just stopped by to say a short hello to Harry." Niall smiles and fist bumps their black-haired friend.   
  
"Nice seeing ya. Stop in more often, yeah?" Zayn nods and gives a short wave as he steps around the corner and in a couple seconds the sound of the door closing his heard faintly.   
  
"So beer?" Harry asks. Niall grins and sets the 12 pack on the counter top.   
  
"Yep. Were on sale, so I figured why the hell not?" Harry grins too now.   
  
"Well what did you have in mind for today?" Niall shrugs, smile in place and takes a seat on the stool Zayn had previously vacated.   
  
"Drink, listen to music, snog" Harry's eyes dance with amusement.   
  
"Simple, easy to remember. I like it." As Niall had described, they took up residence in Harry's room, drew the curtains so the it was dim, and with a playlist of The 1975, Arctic Monkeys, Lana Del Rey, HAIM and The Neighbourhood playing in the background, drank, and snogged, and drank some more until both were comfortably sleepy and sluggish. Niall's finger is sleepily tracing circles into Harry's abdomen as he lays on Harry's chest and Harry's eyelids droop. Fallingforyou is playing in the background and Harry is so warm and comfortable and just happy. He wants to feel like this forever. Niall presses his palm flat to Harry's stomach and lets out a little sigh of contentment.   
  
"I wanna stay like this forever." He mumbles sleepily voicing Harry's thoughts. Harry is trailing his fingers softly up and down Niall's spine earning the odd shiver here and there from the Irish man. Three words are resting on the tip of Harry's tongue but they were taking so much effort to form. Harry's tongue feels as heavy as his eyelids and the words float through his mind as his eyes finally slip shut, unsaid but ever present.   
  
_I love you._   
  
***   
  
**The Fifth Time.**   
  
"Hey babe, how was class?" Niall greets Harry with a peck to the cheek as they meet in the courtyard.   
  
"Boring today. All notes and reading, and now we've gotten assigned some big writing task." Harry sighs and links their fingers as they start back to Niall's flat.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Great actually! We're running tech tests. Sound, lighting, just easy diagnostic stuff." Niall says. Harry nods and they continue talking.   
  
"So what's the plan for spring break?"   
  
"Well mum wants me to come back home for a visit. I'll probably go. What about you?" Niall asks.   
  
"Not doing anything really, mum and dad are in LA that week so I'll still be here."   
  
"Come home with me then. Mum'll be glad to see you." Harry smiles.   
  
"That'd be nice." They reach Niall's flat building and are soon heading inside.   
  
"You here Lou?" Niall calls, checking for his roommate.   
  
"Actually I'm just leaving for a date with Liam. The flat's all yours." Louis responds, just finishing slipping on his jacket as he heads for the door.   
  
"See you lads." He calls as the door closes behind him.   
  
"So I have thay Sociology coursework to do, but I already know since you don't have your own coursework of your own to do, mine is not getting done tonight either," Harry grins. Niall shrugs with a smile.   
  
"So Fifa?" He prepositions. Harry agrees and soon they have claimed the sofa and a couple Playstation controllers.   
  
"So how's this," Niall starts as he navigates the menu screen. "Best 2 out of 3, and whoever looses has to order take-away?"   
  
"You're on." Harry accepts. By the middle of the first game, Argentina is leading by 3 and Harry knows it's a lost cause, but he continues to attempt to score. As Harry had predicted, England is beaten by Niall's nimble little Argentinean players and they instantly dive into a second game, Niall claiming that if they didn't start straight away, his winning streak would falter. It seemed starting right away did not preserve Niall's fortune because this time England beat Argentina 4-3. This time they take a quick break before starting the final game.   
  
"Ready to lose?" Harry taunts as they reclaim their previous seats and pick up their discarded controllers. Niall snorts.   
  
"In your dreams. I'm feeling like Chinese food, better get your wallet ready." he bites back. They continue taunting and teasing each other well into the game, which seems to be pretty evenly matched. Goal after goal is scored, Niall, then Harry, then Niall again. When the score is 5-4 Harry, Niall's stomach growls loudly.   
  
"This had better end soon, I'm starving to death!" He whines, thumbs flying over the controller in his hands. Harry agrees as he tries to save the ball Niall's player had shot at his goalkeeper, but misses. Soon there is only about a minute left in the game and the teams are tied 6-6. One of Harry's strikers is taking the ball towards Niall's goal, but as he nears it, Niall's defense steals the ball and is running it back up the field. Harry tries desperately, but the next thing he knows, Niall is scoring the winning goal. Niall jumps up with a whoop and fist pump and begins doing a happy dance.   
  
"Better order that Chinese food Harry!" Niall laughs. Harry can't help but chuckle along with him as he reaches for his phone.   
  
"Y'know sometimes I hate you" he mumbles in amusement. Niall shakes his head.   
  
"No you don't, you loooooooove me," he teases, dancing off towards the kitchen as Harry brings the phone to his ear.   
  
"If only you knew..." Harry mumbles after Niall, still smiling.   
  
***   
  
**The One Time He Does.**   
  
Harry yawns lightly and blinks open his eyes slowly. He is met with the beautiful sight of a sleeping Niall in his arms. It was their 3rd day in Ireland and Niall had been taking full advantage of spring break by sleeping in until at least noon every day. Harry is a morning person so he's been getting rather well acquainted with Maura during the few hours that he lets Niall continue to sleep.   
  
Today though, Harry had managed to sleep in also, yet is still awake before Niall. Harry's eyes trace over Niall's face, taking in every tiny detail. His sharp, straight nose, pale, porcelain skin, strong jaw, thin, pink lips, the faintest spattering of freckles across his face that you can only see if you are looking for them, all the way up to the brunette roots of Niall's hair. He is beautiful. Breath-takingly so.   
  
Niall is smiling softly in his sleep and Harry isn't sure how long he simply watches Niall sleep peacefully, but in what feels like minutes, Niall is stirring and slowly waking up. It barely registers to Harry what comes out of his mouth as Niall's eyes open and meet his own. He is only aware of the smile that breaks onto Niall's face and the pure joy that lights up his eyes. Niall's lips move and is seems to take a second for his sleep filled voice to reach Harry's ears.   
  
"I love you too." Harry can't stop the smile taking over his face. He had finally told Niall he loved him, and Niall had said it back straight away. Niall plants a slow, sweet kiss onto Harry's lips, which Harry returns with a new kind of passion. When they separate, Harry can't stop the words from once again tumbling from his lips.   
  
"I love you so much"


	42. Mum!

_Prompt: One where Niall and Harry have been dating all throughout high school. Harry is fully out to his family and everyone, Niall is only out to his friends and not his parents. So they decide to tell his parents together._

_*********************************************************************************************************_

Niall sight and finally sets down his pen, being unable to force himself to focus anymore.   
  
"I think..." Niall starts slowly as he spins his desk chair to face his bed. Harry, who was spread out with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes shut, makes no sign of acknowledgement. "...that I should tell my mum,"   
  
"About?" Harry asks.   
  
"You and me." Now Harry does open his eyes and he appraises Niall.   
  
"Really?" He asks. Niall, who is now chewing on his bottom lip, gives a hesitant nod.   
  
"You told your mum a while ago and I figure, not that I've been hiding anything from her, but I still haven't told my mum so..." Niall trails off, going back to chewing on his lip. Harry sits up now with a smile.   
  
"I'm proud of you Nialler." Harry and Niall had been dating since year 9 and Niall hadn't been ready at the time, but now, halfway through year 12, Niall had decided that it was time to come out to his mother. Niall begins chewing on his thumb as he does when he is distracted and Harry stands.   
  
"Ni-" Harry grabs Niall's free hand and tugs the blond lad to his feet.   
  
"You sure?" Niall nods as Harry stares hard, eyes searching his face.   
  
"I- I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with it but I've never come out to an adult before..." Niall mumbles, eyes wandering around the room. Harry squeezes Niall's hand in his own with a faint smile.   
  
"I'll be there with you if you'd like?" Harry suggests.   
  
"You will?" Niall asks, eyes hopefully settling on Harry's face now. Harry nods and presses a lingering kiss to Niall's cheek.   
  
"Niall, Harry, food's ready!" They hear Maura call up the stairs at that moment. Harry squeezes Niall's hand and leads them out of the room and down the stairs where Niall tugs him to a stop. He takes a couple deep breaths to steel his nerves and releases Harry's hand as they enter the kitchen.   
  
"Mum?" Niall asks as he and Harry stop on the opposite side of the island from Maura. Maura turns around and places a full bowl of salad on the island top before smiling up at her son.   
  
"Mhm?" Niall's hand instantly grasps Harry's just below the counter top and Harry squeezes encouragingly.   
  
"Uh, I need to tell you something important..." Maura's smile fades and she looks at Niall in question.   
  
"Go ahead..." Niall swallows, takes a deep breath and casts a brief glance at Harry before beginning.   
  
"Um, I'm gay-" he begins. A smile creeps onto Maura's face and she nods.   
  
"Alright,"   
  
"That's- that's okay with you then?" He hesitantly asks.   
  
"Of course Nialler! What kind of a mother would I be if that changed how I treated you? I'll be honest, I wasn't really expecting that, but I'm really glad you felt that you could tell me." Niall smiles gratefully and releases Harry's hand to wipe his own nervously sweaty ones on his jeans.   
  
"Now is that all? Can we eat?" Maura asks, still smiling. Niall smiles comfortably now.   
  
"Not exactly..." Maura leans down on the counter top, appraising her son now.   
  
"Do you have a boyfriend then?" She asks, still smiling. Niall's grin confirms her question and Harry takes that as a que and raises his hand in a wave.   
  
"Hi." Maura raises her eyebrows and looks from one boy to the other for a moment.   
  
"Really? For how long?" Niall coughs embarrassedly now and begins fiddling with the ties on his bracelet now.   
  
"Since year 9..." he admits.   
  
"And you kept it from me for this long?" Maura asks in a slightly more stern tone. Niall looks at her in mild alarm.   
  
"I didn't keep it from you, I just never outright told you. I thought you had figured a bit out at least..." Maura smiles amusedly now and nods slowly.   
  
"Well I did think it was a bit weird whenever I found you two sleeping on each other..." Niall and Harry grin now and Niall turns his to Harry.   
  
"Okay, now that that's out of the way, no more doing 'homework' in the bedroom, and let's eat!" Maura winks. Niall's face flushes and Harry chokes, beginning to cough into his hand.   
  
"Mum!" Niall whines. Maura just laughs as she leaves the kitchen for the dining room with the salad bowl and Niall turns to Harry who is just catching his breath.   
  
"She's joking H, I swear."

****************************************************************************************************   
**Thank you for the prompt from @PrimadonnaStoran! Sorry it took so long!**


	43. Cuddle Buddies

_Prompt: Niall and Harry are hotel room snuggle buddies and every night they cuddle together in one of the hotel beds. It's sorta like "their thing" and one night (for whatever reason) they can't cuddle and Niall is super sad about it and Harry surprises him somehow_

_************************************************************************************************************_

  
It was so regular now. It was as automatic as breathing in Niall's opinion. Every night on tour, whether they were on the bus or in a hotel, Niall and Harry fell asleep wrapped around each other. The other lads found it adorable. Louis was sure to snap a few pictures the first time he and Liam found the pair in the back lounge area of the bus. It had become so routine that when Niall followed Harry into his room or bunk after every show, no one questioned it anymore. No one knew if they were together or just enjoyed each others company and and truly it didn't matter a whole lot to anyone in the crew. It was just their thing.   
  
Maybe that's why right now, when Harry was out with the lads and Niall was curled up in his hotel bed, trying to swallow the waves of nausea rolling over him, he felt so cold and sad.   
  
They had gotten off of stage an hour and a half ago and Niall was fine until about 30 minutes later. He had run to the toilet and began retching. He had been throwing up ever since, every 15 minutes like clockwork for about an hour now. The lads didn't know because Niall had ben the only one in the dressing room at the time and security had taken his straight back to the hotel once he came out of the toilet. Niall hadn't seen the other lads on his way out and he knew no one would have told them the specifics because they didn't want to worry them on their free night out. They had a day off tomorrow so it was officially their night to club and drink and do whatever they wanted without worrying about being able to perform tomorrow afternoon.   
  
Niall groans as he is hit by a wall of nausea and can't suppress it this time. He rolls out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom, making it just in time to dry heave into the toilet bowl. He had long since emptied the contents of his stomach and now all he had to deal with was the stinging throat, watery eyes and unbelievable nausea he was experiencing. Niall stands and stumbles back to bed, falling back down into it in exhaustion. He faintly hears his phone begin to ring and fumbles around blindly for it.   
  
"Hello...?" He croaks into it once he accepts the call.   
  
"Hey, where'd you go Nialler?" Harry's voice sounds through the phone.   
  
"I've been texting you for ages and you haven't answered."   
  
"Sorry, I got really sick after the show..." Niall says weakly. Harry swears quietly.   
  
"I didn't know. I'm coming back to the hotel now Nialler."   
  
"No- please. Enjoy your night out," Niall attempts to dissuade Harry.   
  
"Absolutely not. Not when you're back at the hotel being sick. I'm going to take care of you tonight." Niall can tell Harry feels bad about not being with him from the beginning and honestly he wants Harry with him here now.   
  
"Okay," Niall complies weakly, past arguing as his nausea hits him again.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Harry confirms before the line disconnects. Niall drops his phone on the bedside table and curls back up on himself, hoping Harry will hurry. About 15 minutes later there is an electronic beep from the door and it is opening as Harry enters the room.   
  
"Nialler..." Harry says gently, kneeling next to the bed where Niall had collapsed on his side after returning from the bathroom once again. Niall's eyes are only half open as his fatigue takes over and he is certain he looks like a right mess. He is sweaty and pale and Harry's face is blurry and unfocused in his tired vision.   
  
"I bought gravol and cuddles." Harry smiles gently, pushing hair off of Niall's forehead. It takes a lot of effort but Niall shakes his head.   
  
"No cuddles tonight, I have a fever and I don't want to get you sick." Niall says weakly, throat raw and aching. Harry nods in acceptance and stands, opening the bottle of gravol and setting 2 tablets on the bedside table. He then places the bottle down and enters the bathroom. Niall wants to take the medication but can't muster the energy just yet to sit up. Harry returns a moment later with a wet cloth and a glass of water. He helps Niall sit up and swallow the pills and water and then gets him under the covers and comfortable.   
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you earlier love, but I'll make it up to you. Next day off I'll take you on a date, okay?" Harry murmurs as he mops Niall's sweaty face with the cool cloth. Niall smiles faintly.   
  
"I'd like that." he says quietly. Harry smiles and nods, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Niall's forehead.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Thanks for the prompt go to @PrimadonnaStoran once again! My most faithful fan, all of the love goes to you ;*****

**(P.S. I hope you're okay with how I kind of didn't follow the prompt to the letter, I started writing and I swear I was done in 25 minutes it just got away from me!)**


	44. Insomnia

Harry is awoken by his phone bussing on the pillow next to his head. He groans at being woken up, but clicks on the screen anyway. Harry squints at the sudden light offending his tired eyes, but is glad he checked when he sees that Niall had texted him.   
  
**Niall: i cant sleep :(**  
  
Harry feels a small frown tug his mouth downwards a bit as he reads the message. Niall was used to his insomnia by now so he rarely ever woke Harry when he couldn't sleep, so tonight it must be really bad.   
  
**Harry: Wanna Skype babe?**  
  
Harry barely has to wait a minute for Niall's answer.   
  
**Niall: yes please**   
  
Harry props himself up on his pillow against his headboard and grabs his laptop from the bedside table where he had placed it a couple hours ago before he had gone to sleep. He opens it up and wakes up the computer to find a Skype message from Niall.   
  
**you online yet?**  
  
Harry sends a quick 'yes' and a minute later he is accepting a Skype video call.   
  
"Hey baby" he greets Niall with an easy, yet tired smile.   
  
"Hi Harry" Niall responds in a whisper. "Lou is sleeping so I gotta be quiet." Niall adds, referring to his best mate and room mate at uni. Harry nods.   
  
"I miss you" Harry says fondly.   
  
"I miss you too" Niall agrees with a smile. "Can't wait to see you this weekend."   
  
"Me neither" Harry smiles, but then notices the faint dark circles under Niall's eyes.   
  
"Are you alright Ni?" Harry asks even quieter, tone suddenly concerned. Niall's smile falters and he gives an involuntary sniffle.   
  
"Yeah- it's just been a bit harder than usual to sleep recently..." he replies softly. Harry frowns.   
  
"Recently? So not just tonight then?" Niall shakes his head hesitantly.   
  
"No, all week. I've actually slept and rested maybe 3-4 hours a day." Harry feels stomach twist and he wants nothing more than to be there with Niall in his arms, wispering softly to him until he falls asleep.   
  
"Ni..." Harry says softly, concern in his voice. Niall sighs.   
  
"I'm just tired Harry. I just want to sleep and wake up feeling like I actually rested some." Niall says weakly, rubbing at his tired eyes.   
  
"I wish you had told me earlier babe..." Harry sighs.   
  
"Why? So that you could stay up and be equally as tired as me? Lack of sleep causes insomnia Harry, you don't need it too." Niall whispers fiercely.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Harry apologizes for the pretty insensitive thing he had said. Niall's insomnia was something that developed over time and Harry didn't need to induce his own. Niall sighs again.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to get worked up." Harry shrugs and they just stare at each other through their respective screens for a bit.   
  
"Sing to me?" Niall mumbles, head dropping wearily down to his pillow. Harry smiles softly, scootching down his bed a bit so that he can lay down too. He props his head on his hand and looks at Niall.   
  
"What do you want to hear?"   
  
"I dunno, one of your stupid indie bands." Niall mumbles, voice now laced with sleep. Harry chuckes and thinks about that for a minute before beginning to sing.   
  
" _October's got those orange eyes and somehow I still lost sight, when you lifted the lid off of my pumpkin head and kissed me goodnight, but oh God that thorn in your side we never quite broke that horse, she slept in the cul-de-sac rye 7 miles from my front porch..._ " Niall sighs contentedly and Harry watches his breathing slow.   
  
" _The stitches in your winter clothes, the chello bows we stole your hair to make them, I'm sorry for the iron shoes we nailed to you, and stuck you in the rain, cold, you sprinted away, you sprinted away to where I don't know, but God's moving in your bloodstream where the cross beats aren't so slow..._ " Harry fades away as Niall's breathing evens out and he is certain Niall has dropped off.   
  
"I love you" Harry whispers before he settles down into his pillows and closes his eyes, hoping that Niall is finally getting some of the rest he needs.


	45. Let Me Know

Harry deepens the kiss, tilting Niall's head back a bit farther and beginning to rub slow circles into Niall's hips. A sigh escapes Niall's slick lips and Harry takes this as a sign to press on and slips his tongue into Niall's mouth. Harry is hovering over Niall and Niall is laying across the sofa with his head on the arm as they snog. Niall's right fist is balled in the front of Harry's t shirt and his left hand in resting on Harry's hip. Harry breaks away from the kiss, beginning to press kisses down Niall's jaw and neck and is running his hands over NIall's chest now.

"H-Harry-" Niall says breathlessly.

"Mhm?" Harry mumbles into Niall's neck, beginning to kiss along his throat now.

"Harry, please" Niall's hands are now on Harry's shoulders and he is pushing Harry away gently. Harry looks at Niall in confusion. Niall's face is flushed and he is breathing hard, eyes wide and panicked. Harry slips off of Niall's lap as the blonde lad sits up and catches hia breath.

"What did I do?" Harry asks quietly. He had thought Niall was enjoying it as well. Niall shakes his head and begins fiddling with his bracelet.

"It's not you..."

"Then what?" Harry still doesn't understand and honestly feels slightly stung, not entirely believeing that it wasn't somehow his fault.

"I'm just not comfortable with... well I'm asexual..." Niall explains slowly. Harry's eyes widen as he understands.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have- Fuck, I'm sorry Ni-"

"Harry! It's fine!" Niall interrupts with a small smile. Harry takes a breath and falls silent.

"So... no snogging?" He asks after a minute. Niall shakes his head.

"No I'm okay with snogging it's just things past that point start to get uncomfortable." Harry nods and Niall takes his hand and begins playing with Harry's rings as they fall into a comfortable silence.

"Ni?" Harry speaks suddenly. Niall looks up at him and raises an eyebrow in acknowledgment.

"Just let me know if I start going too far and it's making you uncomfortable." Niall smiles appreciatively and nods.

"Of course."

  
****************************************************************************************************   
**I thought this idea would be good to write.**   
**The thing about Asexuality is that different people have different levels of comfort.**   
**For one person you may be able to snog them but no further and for some people even snogging is too far.**   
**My brother is Asexual and I just think there are so many misconceptions around Asexual and Aromantic people so I hope this cleared the definition up a bit for some of you.**


	46. Parenthood

Niall knocks on the door and waits, listening to the faint pattering of footsteps.   
  
"Daddy!" 2 little voices squeal and Niall bends down to hug Madison while Harry swings Madelynn up into his arms.   
  
"Hey Bug, I missed you" Niall smiles as her small arms wrap around the back of his neck and squeeze him tight.   
  
"I missed you too daddy" she says, planting a wet kiss to Niall's cheek. He laughs as he releases her and she switches places with her sister to hug Harry now. Niall wipes the wet spot off of his face and then scoops his other girl into a hug.   
  
"Maddy Bear! I- missed- you- so- much-!" Niall exclaims between quick pecks all over his daughters face. She is giggling and squirming to get away. Niall stands up and lifts her up and props her on his hip and then smiles over at Harry to see him just straightening up with Madison on his back. They enter the house with the girls to meet Anne standing in the entrance hall with a fond smile on her face.   
  
"Hey mum." Harry greets, pecking his mother on the cheek and giving her a one armed hug. Niall kicks off his shoes before following suit.   
  
"You alright, Anne?"   
  
"Never better" she replies. "Now girls, go put your bags together, your daddies and I are going into the kitchen." Niall and Harry place their girls down and they scamper off up the stairs.   
  
"Thanks for watching them this whole time, Anne." Niall says once Harry and him are seated on bar stools at the island while Anne puts on the kettle.   
  
"It's my pleasure boys, no trouble at all. I love seeing my grand daughters. How was Los Angeles?"   
  
"Hot, but the shoot went really well. The photos turned exactly the way Top Man wanted them. Niall was great."   
  
"Hey, the quality is all thanks to you, I just had to stand there and look pretty, you're the photographer." Harry smiles as Niall pokes at his ribs and shakes his head.   
  
"I dunno, looking sexy and brooding seems like some pretty hard work..." Niall laughs and rolls his eyes, shoulder pressing to Harry's.   
  
"So what did the girls get up to?" Harry asks after a minute.   
  
"We spent a lot of the week at that park down the road or in the pool. If they say anything about me letting them have one sweet every day, they're lying." Anne's eyes crinkle as she smiles.   
  
"Grandparents are allowed to spoil the grand kids." Niall chuckles.   
  
"Harry and I-" Niall is suddenly cut off by Madelynn's wailing. She runs into the kitchen and hurls herself into Niall's arms, sobbing. Niall rubs her back and shushes her softly as she buries her wet face in his neck.   
  
"Shh, it's alright Maddy Bear, shh, what's wrong? What happened, baby girl?"   
  
"M-M-Madison h-hit me!" she gulps out. Harry sighs and stands, moving to the door of the kitchen.   
  
"Madison! Can you come here please?" He calls out into the house. Madelynn sits back, finally just hiccupping, and Niall brushes her brown curls away from her forehead and spots a blooming bruise on the right side of her forehead. Anne hands Niall an ice pack and he applies it gently to his daughter's forehead. Harry has moved behind Niall and inspects the forming bruise as Madison guiltily steps into the kitchen.   
  
"So Miss Madison, what happened?" Harry asks seriously. Madison tugs at her blonde locks, rocking back and forth on her heels, blue eyes wide.   
  
"We were packing and Maddy took my favourite dress..." she trails off, eyeing her upset sister. Madelynn sniffs and scrubs at her watery green eyed with a balled fist.   
  
"I didn't mean to," she whimpers.   
  
"Yes you did! You said it was yours!" Madison bristles. Madelynn glares back at her sister.   
  
"No I didn't! You're lying!"   
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"Yes you are!"   
  
"No I'm-"   
  
"Okay!" Niall interjects, holding up a hand. Both girls fall silent and look to their fathers for mediation.   
  
"Madelynn may have taken your dress, but you didn't need to hit her, you know better." Madison frowns but nods with a pout. Niall places Madelynn on the ground before speaking to her.   
  
"Madelynn, you need to be nice. If it isn't yours, ask to borrow it, don't just take it." Madelynn nods with a matching pout and frown to her sister's.   
  
"Apologize now please girls." Harry instructs.   
  
"I'm sorry for taking your dress..."   
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you..." the girls say one after the other.   
  
"And?" Harry urges.   
  
"...will you forgive me?" Madelynn asks first. Madison nods and returns the question, receiving a nod from her sister in response.   
  
"Give each other hugs." Niall smiles at their still pouty faces. The girls grudgingly hug each other, and by the time they break apart, they are no longer frowning.   
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asks, smiling now. The girls shake their heads and Madison grabs Madelynn's hand, tugging her out of the room. Harry returns to his stool and circles his arm around Niall's waist. Anne is smiling fondly at her boy and his fiancé. Harry sighs, smile still in place.   
  
"Why did we agree on twins?" He asks. Niall shrugs.   
  
"You two are lucky though. They are absolute sweet hearts who love you very much, and they look a lot like you! That's pretty good for adoption." Niall and Harry nod, knowing Anne's words to be true.   
  
"We love them too. We wouldn't give them up for the world."


	47. Absolutely Not A Bad Morning

When Niall's alarm doesn't go off and he wakes up about 30 minutes from the start of his shift at the tiny little coffee shop he works at, he makes a conscious decision not to stress. There's no way he could make it on time, so he shoots an explanation text to his coworker, Ed, and prepares as fast as he can, without stressing. He is definitely not stressing as he tugs on his jean jacket and steps out of his flat, opting not to eat breakfast because he's already late and can get it at the shop anyway. It's not stress that causes him to take the stairs two at a time, instead of waiting for the lift, and then dash down the sidewalk to the bus stop on the corner. It is not because he is stressing in any small amount that he taps his foot impatiently, glancing down the road every minute or so for the bus.   
  
It is with relief though, that he sighs and steps forwards when he sees the large oncoming bus.   
  
Niall truly hates public transit, and that fact solidifies itself in his mind one again as he steps onto the cramped bus, brimming with men and women unfortunate enough to have to take their morning commute on the bus. Niall's eyes rake over the bodies occupying the seats, hoping to find a vacant one, and it is most definitely not with any sort of animosity from the seats being filled that he 'accidentally' stomps on a man's shiny black dress shoe as he shuffles down the aisle.   
  
Niall silently sends up a prayer of thanks as he spots an empty seat closer to the back of the bus, and he squeezes past people with many "sorry"'s and a good few "excuse me"'s. It's absolutely, irrevocably not because he is the least bit bitter about how his morning has turned out that he plops down into the open seat, all the while decidedly not making eye contact with an old woman that had just boarded the bus.   
  
Harry too is definitely not incredibly irritated with how his morning has turned out, even though the incredibly attractive man who has just claimed the seat next to him has suddenly made it marginally better. Nor will Harry admit to being equally as irritated with the mechanics in the shop who had confirmed that his car would be ready to be picked up yesterday, but last night had requested another day of work. They were doing the best they could after all (even though Harry had decided he was only paying them for 2 days of work, instead of the extra third as well).   
  
Niall takes notice of the gangly, curly haired stranger with pretty green eyes and a furrowed brow hunched over a legal pad, scribbling away, next to him. Even though Niall is still definitely not annoyed OR stressed, he is curious, so he leans in a bit in order to see exactly what this attractive stranger is so avidly scribbling. Niall lets out a surprised snort of laughter as he reads what is written on the pad. The only thing on the paper is the word MUPPETS written in purple pen, underlined twice and starred. Niall averts his eyes as the strangers eyes meet his, but he can't smother the smile painted across his face.   
  
This lawyer, or at least Niall assumes he is a lawyer judging by the legal pad with 'Martin & Sons Law' watermarked on the top right corner, is probably the oddest lawyer Niall has ever seen. He's wearing a suit, but it's a horribly patterned suit that fits snugly across his shoulders. His dress shirt is unbuttoned to his navel and Niall wonders fleetingly if that is even legal. Niall pulls out his phone, still chuckling, and texts his roommate, Zayn, who is probably still asleep, or high, or wooing people with his face or his eyelashes or, you know, his general presence, about this fit dude on the bus.   
Harry has absolutely not been watching this man out of the corner of his eye as he taps away at his phone screen because wow his guy is actually the hottest man he's seen in a long time. That is absolutely not why he had begun scribbling on the legal pad in his lap in order to look busy, but all he could think of was the word MUPPETS, so he had underlined it twice to make it seem more professional.   
  
Harry looks up and he feels his mouth go dry when his eyes meet the man's and his blinding grin, and Harry certainly doesn't feel the need to firmly tell his knees to stop going weak.   
  
But he does hope that his tongue will remember how to work soon as the man sticks out his hand and introduces himself.   
  
"I'm Niall"  
  
 **************************************************************************  
 **This is the very last drabble that Zayn will be in, because a few days ago he made it very clear what he will continue to be involved in.**  
 **Since I support my boys, and Zayn is no longer one of them, he gets to be a normal 22 year old (and last I checked, normal 22 year olds don't have fans).**  
 **That's all. Sorry if that upsets you.**  
 **-Sam xx**


	48. Show The World What Belongs To Me

Niall knows what they are both thinking throughout the rest of the night at the BBMA's whenever Harry's and his eyes meet. Niall can't help but laugh and Harry's face breaks into a satisfied smirk.

 

Niall can't really say he was surprised when he had gone to hug Harry and had felt Harry's large hand give his crotch a quick squeeze. Niall just laughed and withdrew from the one-armed hug to see Harry smiling in satisfaction at him for a moment before he had headed towards the stage and Niall had hugged Louis.

Niall glanced at Harry briefly when they had arrived on stage, but his attention had been pulled when Liam had thanked 'their brother, Zayn'.

 

The rest of the night was a laugh, especially when Liam had gone to thank everyone again for their second award and was cut off. Louis and Niall had laughed all the way off stage and Niall had spun around once they were backstage, and walking backwards in front of Liam, teased.

 

"Oh noooooo, Liam!" Liam just laughed along with him at his own misfortune. It wasn't until the four of them were piled in the back of the car on the way to Taylor's after party that Niall actually got to talk to Harry.

 

"Was that really necessary Harry?" Niall asks, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

 

"What?" Harry asks in mock innocence. "Just wanted to make sure everyone knows what belongs to me." Niall feels his face flush as laughter bursts from between his lips. Harry doesn't join Niall, Louis and Liam at the party, instead he heads back to LA that night, but he is on Niall's mind for the remainder of the night. Niall has a constant smile plastered onto his face even as he and Louis are challened to a pool game against Ed and a mate of his who is introduced as Kevin Olusola from Pentatonix.

 

Niall is smiling stupidly until he finally curls up on the bed early Monday morning when he had finally gotten back to the hotel, relatively drunk, but still grinning about his cheeky boyfriend.


	49. [I'm Bad At Titling Things]

Niall wearily steps into the principals office and spots Jamie right away. She was slouched in one of the waiting chairs, angry frown on her face. Niall sighs and attempts to straighten out his suit before stepping up to the secretary behind the counter. Niall had just come from a chaotic day of meetings at the studio. One manager after another, complaining about the lack of recording slots this week. Niall couldn't do anything about this problem in reality, the recording booths were already triple booked, but he had to satisfy them all somehow.

"Hi, I'm Jamie's dad," Niall says to the secretary. She glances up with a nod.

"Take a seat over there, the principal will get you in a minute." Niall obliges and takes the seat next to his daughter.

"What happened?" Jamie doesn't answer for a moment, but eventually mumbles something about some other girl being a bitch.

"Speak clearly, Jamie." Niall sighs.

"Nothing happened. That bitch Alison was talking shit, so I punched her." Niall frowns. He had heard time and time again about 'that bitch, Alison', but he never thought Jamie would hit her. Maybe she really deserved it, because Jamie took after Niall himself, so it took a lot to get her worked up enough to hit someone.

"Are you suspended?" Niall asks with another sigh. He got the feeling he would be sighing a lot this afternoon. Jamie nods, frown still present on her face. She uncrosses her arms to brush some stray hair behind her ear. The principal's office door opens and the principal, Mr. Chapman, addresses Niall.

"Good afternoon Mr. Horan, you and Jamie can come in now." they stand and enter the small office behind the principal. Niall's eyes are unintentionally drawn to the other man in the room. He was also in a suit, but he had the blazer off and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing off various tattoos engraved in his skin. He had long hair that was left down loosely and a good many rings adorned his long fingers.

Niall's eyes are pulled back to his daughter though. She is now glaring at the girl sat next to the man. The girl looks to be the same age as Jamie and wears a small satisfied smile just under the greenish, purple bruise forming on her right cheek bone. Her long curly hair is loose like her father's and she seems to be the exact opposite of the sporty, jersey clad Jamie, in a deep purple skirt and white lacy blouse.

"Please, take a seat," Mr. Chapman gestures at the two remaining empty seats in the room. Niall claims the one next to Alison, worrying slightly that Jamie might punch her again, judging by the hostile glare still aimed at the girl.

"Alright then, so before we get into anything, Mr. Horan and Mr. Styles, teachers have reported before that Alison and Jamie seemed to have a relatively unfriendly disposition towards each other for some time now, do either of you know anything about that?" Niall nods wearily and sees Mr. Styles nod also, stony expression set on his face. Niall can sympathize, he thinks. Had Alison punched his daughter, he would be pretty angry as well.

"Well I hope that we can get to the root of the problem here this afternoon. Now, Alison has told me that you punched her Jamie, do you admit to that?" Jamie nods  without hesitation, defiant look in her eyes.

"Because of this, Jamie is suspended for the duration of next week, I hope you understand Mr. Horan," Niall nods and Mr. Chapman continues. "but I would also like to hear Jamie's side of the story." That statement seems to anger Mr. Styles.

"Alison already told you what happened, this girl punched her in the face! What more is there to know?" he asks sharply.

"Not that I doubt Alison's version of events, but sometimes there are two sides to a situation, and perhaps this could have been avoided. That is what we are here to find out." Mr. Styles presses his lips together firmly, clearly unsatisfied with the answer, but not saying anything else.

"So Jamie, what is your version of events?"

"Well I was minding my own business, hanging out with my friend Shelby, when she came over with that Tomlinson girl. They started calling us names and laughing at us and stuff all because we like sports, and 'boy' things." Niall frowns.

"Someone calling you names isn't a very good reason to punch them though, is it?" Mr. Chapman asks.

"Well when they're calling you things like 'dyke' and 'lesbo' it is." Jamie responds. Niall's eyes narrow now and he looks over at Alison. Her father's face has gone from angry to appalled.

"You said that, Alison?" he asks. Alison's smirk is long gone and her face has paled.

"W-well, I-" she stutters.

"Why would you do that? You know very well that we don't tolerate ignorant slurs at home, why would you think that is okay at school?" Mr. Styles asks in a careful, but angry tone. Alison says nothing, but now she looks like she is going to cry.

"Jamie, you were with Shelby Payne?" Jamie nods and Mr. Chapman writes something on a note pad. "and Alison, you were with who?"

"A-Ashley T-Tomlinson," she whimpers. Mr. Chapman adds that to his notepad and puts down his pen, folding his hands.

"In light of this, I'm going to have to suspend Alison as well. We do not tolerate hurtful slurs at this school. Ashley Tomlinson will be receiving the same consequences because of her part in this. I'm going to go make a phone call to the Tomlinson's, would you men say this is resolvable between the four of you?" Niall and Mr. Styles nod, glancing at their daughters. Mr. Chapman exits the office and Niall stands at the same time as Mr. Styles.

"I am so sorry about Jamie hitting Alison," Niall begins. Mr. Styles shakes his head.

"No, no. From what I heard, Jamie was technically just defending herself-"

"-though she could have done it without her fist-" Niall interjects.

"-but I won't blame her." Mr. Styles finishes with a kind smile. Niall returns it and looks down at his daughter.

"Apologize to Alison please, Jay." Jamie looks grudgingly at the other girl.

"Sorry for punching you. It was mean." Mr. Styles looks sternly at his daughter now.

"Apologize to Jamie, and don't you ever use words like those again, Alison." "I'm s-sorry for calling y-you those m-mean things." Alison hiccups. Jamie nods in acceptance. Niall smiles back at Mr. Styles now as the girls stand. As they usher them out of the room, the girls stay at least an arms length away from each other.

"Sorry about all of this," Mr. Styles says, pausing as he doesn't know Niall's first name.

"Niall Horan." Niall offers his hand with a smile.

"Harry Styles. Nice to meet you Niall." They shake hands as the two girls stand awkwardly as close to the door to the office as possible without being close to each other.

"Listen, I want to make up for Jamie losing her temper, can I get you a coffee sometime? Hopefully the girls can get to know each other better and come to some sort of an understanding." Niall offers.

"That would be great," Harry agrees.

"Give me a call and we can work out the details," Niall hands Harry a business card for his studio, which had the studio's number and his cell phone number. Harry glances at it and then nods.

"I will."

******************************************************************************

**Hey guys!**

**So in case any of you don't know yet, I am starting a new Narry fic!**

**It is loosely based off of a few different books that I've read.**

**It's a fantasy genre AU called The Boy Made of Sun.**

**Go check out the sneak peek I posted!**

**-Sam xx**


	50. Whoops...

Harry jogs over to his starting position on the field and casts his eyes up towards the team captain, Louis, as he faces off with the captain of the Irish footie team. A vague sense of familiarity tugs at Harry's memories. Harry knows his name is Niall Horan and he is a damn good striker, but it was more than that. Harry feels like he's met him somewhere before...

 

His thought are shaken off though as the whistle goes and Ireland gains possession of the ball. The huge crowd of England and Ireland supporters' cheering surges as the game begins and Harry takes off. Harry's eyes follow the ball as Niall Horan passes it to Breslin who loses it to Harry's team mate Josh Devine. Josh passes it back to their goalie, Liam, who with a hard kick sends the ball soaring high and long, down the field and back towards Harry. Harry intercepts it and takes it down the field towards the Irish goal.

 

The game continues on with no goals for either side for quite some time. The ball is passed to Harry from Andy Samuels and Harry is talking it towards the Irish goal again when an Irish player bumps Harry with his shoulder as he attempts to steal the ball. Harry doesn't see who it is, but he feels the guy's foot stuck between Harry's own and the ball before he is tumbling forwards and landing hard on his shoulder as the whistle blows for a foul. Harry groans as his shoulder throbs and he rolls over onto his back, sitting up as he clutches at it. He looks up as a shadow falls across his face as someone steps into Harry's vicinity.

 

"Sorry 'bout that, mate." Harry's attention snaps up to see the grinning captain of the Irish football team, Niall Horan, is the owner of that familiar voice. Memories of a hot pub, copious shots of strong liquor and the best sex Harry has probably ever had flash through his mind and his eyes widen.

 

"You!" Harry exclaims in surprise. Niall raises his eyebrows in amusement and offers his hand for Harry to take. Harry accepts and pulls himself up, pain in his shoulder forgotten.

 

"Nice to see you again Harry. I hope you'll be helping me celebrate tonight when Ireland wins." Niall winks before jogging away. Now Harry understands why Niall Horan had seemed familiar, Harry had fucked him a week or so ago. A grin slides onto Harry's face as he adjusts his footing to take his free kick. He got the feeling he'd be celebrating with Niall tonight no matter which team won.

 

*******************************************************************************

**This happened because I've been watching a ton of the women's world cup recently.**

**I'm super into footie so whenever a world cup happens, keep your eyes on my twitter, I all but turn into a world cup update accound! XD**

**I'm cheering for my country (Canada btw), who are you guys cheering for?**

**Also how is your team doing? Canada is top of group A rn, so things are looking good for us. Let me know in the comments who you're cheering for!**

**-Sam xx**


	51. Late Guy, Meet Attractive Guy

Niall ducks into the lecture hall, keeping his head down and willing the door to close quietly behind him. Luck is on his side, as it does, and he slides into the row with the first empty seat he spots. Niall drops his backpack at his feet and pulls out his laptop, opening it up to a blank document so he can take notes.  
   
"...and that's three examples right there for why Plato's philosophy could be an entire study on its own." Niall frowns as he tunes into the professors words. He knew he shouldn't have taken Intro to Philosophy. Niall glances at the guy sitting next to him to ask if he can borrow his notes after class, and he sees by far the most attractive guy he's seen since he arrived at Uni.  
   
His long hair falls loosely and attractively to his shoulders, curling slightly at the bottom, and Niall assumes that would mean if his hair was shorter it be very curly. The top 4 or so buttons of his flannel are hanging open exposing a couple silver necklaces and the tops of some chest tattoos, and the sleeves of the flannel are rolled up to his elbows, exposing the many inked images adorning his forearms as well. His long fingers are dressed with far too many rings than Niall thought necessary as they twirl his pen around absentmindedly.  
   
Niall's eyes fall to the notebook that this guy's hand is resting on and he squints at his slanted writing. Something about it seems remarkable familiar...  
   
The guy's hand moves and Niall's eyes snap back to his computer screen, realizing that he has just missed more of what the professor was saying as he stared at the guy's notebook. Niall sighs. He just couldn't seem to focus today. Niall looks at the guy again and sees that is is scribbling down some more notes and taps him on the shoulder.  
   
"Hey, would you mind if I read over your notes? I think I missed some stuff." The guy smiles politely and nods, angling his notebook towards Niall. Niall's eyes scan the page and he ignores the feeling of familiarity he gets from this guy's writing again as he types down the 3 points he had missed earlier and a couple other notes.  
   
"Thanks, mate." Niall thanks the guy when he's finished.  
   
"No problem." The guy replies and then goes back to listening to the professor.  
   
***  
   
For the next couple weeks Niall manages to miss the first 5 or 10 minutes of class for one reason or another, and he always ended up in the seat next to the attractive guy. After a couple days of this, the guy just started angling his page towards Niall as he sat down so that Niall could copy down what he had missed. Today was no exception as Niall slips into the seat next to the guy and their eyes meet. Niall smiles wryly and shrugs and the guy returns the smile with a shake of his head.  
   
"Do you plan to be late every day?"he whispers in amusement.  
   
"No, it kinda just happens." Niall shrugs as he sets to work typing away.  
   
"What are you gonna do if I'm not in class one day?"  
   
"Well, I guess I'll be screwed then, won't I?" Niall responds with a smile. The guy chuckles and shrugs.  
   
"I guess so."  
   
***  
   
"Hey, hey late guy, wait up!" Niall hears someone calling after him as he is crossing the quad, headed back to his dorm. He looks back to see the attractive guy from Intro to Philosophy and stops to wait for him to catch up.  
   
"Where are you headed?"  
   
"I was just going back to my dorm. Was gonna see if my room mate wanted to go find some lunch with me."The guy smiles.  
   
"Want to go get some with me then? Maybe you can tell me why you're always late for class." Niall smiles and nods.  
   
"Fine." They change direction and begin heading for the student village. Soon they are sitting in a coffee shop with sandwiches and large coffees on the table between them.  
   
"So how come you always show up late?" The guys asks before biting into his sandwich.  
   
"For a while it was because I couldn't figure out how to work my new alarm clock so I kept sleeping in, but recently it's been because I'm out too late the nights before class." the guy snorts.  
   
"You're gonna have to figure out how Uni works, mate." Niall just grins and bites into his own sandwich. After he has finished his first bite and taken a sip of his drink, a thought hits him.  
   
"Wait, I just realized," the guy pauses before taking another bite of his sandwich and raises his eyebrows in question.  
   
"I don't know who you are!" Niall finishes. The guy smiles.  
   
"Well then, my name is Harry, I'm majoring in Psychology, and I'm always on time for my classes." Niall laughs at his final fact and shakes his head.  
   
"I'm Niall, I'm majoring in sound engineering, and I'm only ever late for Psychology." Harry chuckles and they continue to talk through lunch. Afterwards, Harry walks back to the dorms with Niall and they say goodbye as Harry mentions that he needs to do some work in the library.  
   
"Oh, hang on..." Harry digs around in his bag and withdraws a pen and a sticky note pad, scribbling something on the top sticky note and pulls it off, handing it to Niall.  
   
"Text me." he smiles before turning and walking away towards the main building. Niall heads in the opposite direction into the dorms and when he reaches his own room he flops down on the bed with a grin.  
   
_That was technically a date._  
   
Niall thinks, laughter bubbling out from between his lips as he realizes that technically he just went on a lunch date with the hottest guy he's ever spoken to in his life. Niall realizes that he is still holding the sticky note with Harry's number on it and he brings it up to eye level to read.  
   
_Niall,_  
_I had fun, but next time let's have a real date. H_  
   
Niall stares at his name on the note. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open, the elated mood from just moments ago turning into shock.  
   
No. Fucking. Way.  
   
Niall bolts up from the bed and begins digging around in the box next to his desk, full of personal belongings he had brought from home. Niall finds the plastic sleeve of papers he had been looking for and his eyes scan the top most, most recent letter. He compares his name written on both papers, then the rest of the writing on the sticky note to the writing on the paper.  
   
_No. Fucking. Way._  
   
It was the same. Their writing was the same. Harry from Philosophy was Harry Styles from Cheshire, England, Niall's pen pal since primary school. Without a second thought, Niall bolts from the dorm and is sprinting across the quad, headed for the library. Niall bursts into the grand, book filled room, and his eyes quickly scan the students sitting at the tables. He doesn't see Harry so he makes a beeline for the book shelves just past the tables. Not finding Harry in those either, Niall frustratedly glances at the papers in his hand and the sticky note stuck to the top one, considering texting Harry. Niall has decided to just text him and wait when he looks up and spots Harry in the farthest corner behind all of the shelves, typing away at his laptop. Niall all but jogs over and stops in front of him.  
   
"You! You're-" Niall flails around for words to express his excitement and surprise and he comes up empty, so he just shoves the sleeve of papers at the surprised and confused Harry. Harry's eyes scan the top paper and his eyes widen.  
   
"So... you're _my_ Niall-"  
   
"-and you're _my_ Harry!" Niall laughs in excitement. Harry is grinning now, eyes full of excitement.  
   
"I didn't expect you to be so fit in real life..." Niall mumbles thoughtfully to himself. Harry laughs at that and shakes his head.  
   
"Touché. Did you really keep every letter I sent you...?" Harry asks now, flipping through the papers thoughtfully. Niall nods.  
   
"Yeah. I've never really been good at throwing things away, but I'm glad I didn't."  
   
"Wow, my hand writing used to be so bad, how did you read these..." Harry muses as he looks at some of the first letters he had written to Niall.  
   
"I still have all of the letters you sent me too." he admits a moment later, looking up from the letters in his hands. Niall couldn't stop the grin on his face even if he wanted to.  
   
"So how about that date?"

 

*******************************************************************************************************

**GUYS**

**NO CONTROL**

**LOUIS SOUNDED SO FUCKING GOOD**

**AND HE WAS SO HAPPY**

**AND I HAVE PROBABLY WATCHED THE PERFORMANCE ABOUT A MILLION TIMES NOW**

**GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T IT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE**

**-Sam xx**


	52. We Put Love First

"Hello?" Harry croaks into his phone, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he blinks at the LED display on his clock. He had slept in a bit, seeing as it was now 10 in the morning, but thanks to his perpetual jetlag from touring, he felt like it was 10pm and he had been awake since 8am.

"You're in LA, yeah?" he hears the familiar Irish accented voice ask through the phone.

"Yeah, I thought I told you that?" Harry yawns, wondering vaguely why it sounded like Niall was in a tunnel as he rolls into an upright position. Now that he's awake, what is there to do? Harry considers going for a run, or he could start that television show he's been wanting to watch for a while now... 

"I was just making sure. Did I wake you?" 

"Yeah, but I needed to get up anyway." Harry concedes, deciding to head down to the kitchen and see what he felt like doing after a steaming mug of tea. 

"Sorry. What are you up to right now?" 

"Well, since you literally just woke me up, I'm still in bed, but I'm probably gonna go make some tea now." Harry explains, opting not to bother putting on any clothing. Boxers are clothing enough when you are the only one home. 

"Tea sounds great right now, make me some?" 

"Wha-" 

"Hey, you remember that bad ass leather jacket I was thinking about buying the other day?" Niall cuts off Harry's question, and Harry isn't awake enough to follow the sudden subject change, so he just follows Niall's cheerful chatter as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

"The one that made you look really fit?" Harry asks, making sure the kettle is filled with water before turning it on as he listens to Niall chuckle on the other end of the line. 

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, I decided not to get it." 

"Okay...?" 

"Just thought I should let you know." Niall explains like it's the most obvious reason in the world. Harry can't help the faint smile that creeps on to his face. The way that Niall can make the most irrelevant things seem meaningful is endearing to Harry. The beep of a car's horn in the background makes Harry's eyebrows raise. 

"You're not at your flat?" 

"Nope, m'out. Been busy today." Niall confirms. Harry pauses, hand halfway to the cupboard to select a mug. 

"You've been busy." 

"Yep." 

"While we're on break." 

"Yep." This was actually a strange occurrence for Niall. He was actually a rather private person sometimes, and when it came to break you'd be hard pressed getting him to leave his flat. In fact, he rarely left bed until 1 or 2 in the afternoon most days. 

"Strange, innit?" Harry can hear the smile in his voice and that seems to snap him out of his frozen state. 

"Quite."Harry drops a teabag into a mug and then pours the boiled water over top of the small sachet. 

"You should answer your door," Niall says suddenly. Harry is confused. He hadn't heard the doorbell ring... 

"There's no one-" Just as he is about to tell Niall no one was there, there are 3 solid knocks on the front door. 

"Niall, how did you..." Harry trails off as he slowly pads to the door. He got a feeling he already knew the answer to that question as he reaches out and unlocks the door. He opens it to see Niall returning his phone to his pocket and pulling off his sunglasses to hook on the front of his shirt. 

"Hey Harry, did you make me some tea?"Is the first thing Niall says. 

"No..." Harry frowns in confusion, stepping aside to let the blond man in. Niall kicks off his shoes and drops his backpack at the foot of the stairs as he heads towards the kitchen. 

"Guess I'll have to make my own then," Niall sighs, smile curving the corners of his mouth upwards. Harry trails after Niall, relatively lost. 

"I thought you were in London...?" Harry asks aimlessly. 

"I was, but then I thought about you being a weirdo and not coming home with us and figured you might like some company."Niall explains as if it made perfect sense as he prepares his own mug of tea. 

"You flew out here this morning just to keep me company?" Niall turns his smile to Harry now as his hands still and he nods. 

"Of course," Harry's face softens and a fond smile grows on his lips. 

"Now get your tea and let's go back to bed. I had to get up at an ungodly hour this morning to make my flight." Niall yawns. Harry obliges and obediently follows Niall up the stairs and back into his bedroom. Harry takes up residence on his bed, back leaning against the headboard while Niall sheds his clothing until he too is in his boxers. Niall slips between Harry's legs, back leaning against Harry's chest as they sip at their tea. Niall's finger traces small circular patterns into Harry's thigh in a thoughtful way. 

"I only told you half of the truth earlier..." he trails off and Harry hums, nudging the back of Niall's neck with his nose. 

"I was thinking about how weird you are, but I also decided to come because it's really hard to fall asleep when you're not next to me." Niall admits, seemingly more to himself than to Harry. Harry feels an enthralling flutter in his chest and presses a kiss to the back of Niall's neck, extracting a shiver from him. 

"Well I'm here now."Is what Harry mumbles in response. Like an unspoken decision, they both place their empty mugs on the bedside table and curl up under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms until the steady rhythm of their slowing breaths and the silent thrum of their hearts lulls them to sleep.

*******************************************************************************************

**Someone teach me how to end drabbles...**

**-Sam xx**


	53. Friends Don't Kiss Me Like You Do

“We’re not… we’re not friends…” Niall mumbles tiredly as Harry’s thumb strokes lightly across Niall’s bare shoulder blade. Niall plays with the little curls around Harry’s ear, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, bare chest pressed to Harry’s own. Their legs are tangled together under the sheets and Harry is pleasantly drowsy, content to not move for the entire day if Niall chose not to. Niall’s flat is silent and his room is dim, only source of light being the weak early morning sunlight barely filtering in through his curtains.  
  
“Have we ever been?” Niall mumbles even quieter. Harry hums in the same quiet level, his sleep filled mind drifting lazily back to those first months of knowing Niall. Those furtive glances they had stolen at each other, the lingering looks and the gentle touches when no one was around.  
  
“Friend’s just sleep in other beds,” Niall continues on and Harry feels a small smile drag the corners of his mouth upwards. “Friends don’t treat me like you do.”  
  
Harry’s mind drifts to the times when Niall will do something terrible endearing and Harry feels that fluttering pride swell up in his chest. His mind slips past all of the times when he gets that overwhelming wanting to just be close to Niall that only goes away when he has squished himself into the seat on the bus next to Niall, whether someone else is sitting there or not, just to have the excuse to wrap his arms around him.  
  
“Friends won’t love me like you.”  
  
Harry’s thumb stills on Niall’s back and Niall angles his eyes up to Harry to see him gazing fondly back down at him.  
  
“Then again, if we’re not friends, someone else might love you too, and there would be nothing I could do.” Niall murmurs like he didn’t want anyone else besides Harry to hear his soft words, even though they are the only two in the flat.  
  
“That’s why friends should sleep in other beds,” He admits. “Friends shouldn’t kiss me like you do.”  
  
Harry presses a gentle kiss to Niall’s forehead, and Niall lays his head back on Harry’s shoulder as Harry’s thumb begins moving again. Niall finishes softly, words barely audible.  
  
“But friends will never love you like I do.”

******************************************************************************************

**I just feel like this should almost be a part 2 for "We Put Love First" ( <<that title is lyrics in a Lana Del Rey song for the record).**

****Based off of Friends by Ed Sheeran** **

**-Sam xx**


	54. Wordless Poetry

_Prompt: Would you mind doing one where Niall was forced to go to a dance recital because Theo is in a stupid dance number with a bunch of toddlers and later on when the older dancers start to perform their numbers, Harry has a ballet duet with some girl and Niall is instantly drawn to him?_  
  
***  
Niall sighs and slouches farther down in his seat as what feels like the millionth chubby toddler stumbles across the stage, hopping at the end of their unstable waddling and earning a much too generous round of applause for the action. This wasn't dancing, it was a bunch of toddlers running around a stage to a bad mix of children's songs.  
  
"Look sharp, little brother." Greg whispers to him with a smile, accompanying the direction with a jab of his elbow to Niall's ribs.  
  
"Why? So Theo doesn't see how little his Uncle is enjoying his dancing- oh wait, we've been here for nearly 30 minutes and haven't seen the kid on stage once." Niall hisses back, patience running thin at this point. He had been dragged away from his plans of hitting local music stores in search of the Fender he has had his eye on for a while now, in order to watch a bunch of children who can barely walk, stumble around a stage as part of an acclaimed 'dance recital'.  
  
"That's because he gets to close the number." Greg shrugs. Niall just sighs again and slides even further down, chest coming to rest on his chest finally. After a couple more minutes, 'the itsy, bitsy spider' swells and Greg grins.  
  
"There he is." He punctuates his words with a couple urgent pats to Niall's hip. Niall straightens up and once again longs for the sight of a glossy new guitar on a music store wall as he watches the group of toddlers surround his nephew, who tucks himself down into a somersault that receives raucous applause as the music dies out.  
  
"Great, can we leave now?" Niall requests. Greg gives Niall a withering look and stands up with Denise to clap for their son. When the applause dies away, Greg casts a brief glance at Niall as he and Denise turn to exit their row of seats.  
  
"We'll be back with Theo in a minute. Behave yourself, yeah?" Niall glares up at his brother and slumps back down in his seat. More waiting. Fantastic.  
  
Greg and Denise do return a few minutes later, after a couple 9 year olds have preformed a surprisingly well done jazz number.  
  
"So we're leaving?" Niall inquires hopefully. Greg shakes his head, sitting Theo on his lap as he reclaims his seat.  
  
"My boss's daughter has a dance number with her instructor. He asked me to drive her home after since he can't be here." Niall gives yet another exasperated sigh and curses his brother for dragging him along. Niall is contemplating taking a nap several performances later, when a ballet number is announced and the lights dim. Slow piano music begins and Niall finds himself straightening up in his seat as a man and a young girl slowly cross the stage from opposite sides, towards each other. They meet in the middle and begin the dance, and Niall is captivated. He's never really been one for ballet, or dancing in general, but he is oddly drawn to this performance.  
  
He can't quite pinpoint why until Greg whispers to him about how good the girl is, and he realizes that he hasn't been watching the girl. He's been watching her instructor. Unblinkingly, and hardly breathing. As if too deep of a breath would cause him to miss a single step in the dance. The man is beautiful in an uncommon way. The sort of guy Niall would like to shadow for a day, just to see if he moves in such an effortlessly beautiful way everywhere that he goes.  
  
Niall is entranced until the piano ends and the instructor and the girl are taking their bows, to wild applause. The smile that the instructor flashes at the crowd is humble and kind, and it makes Niall's insides feel warm and fuzzy as it feels like it is aimed directly at him. Niall decides that he wants to see more of that smile.  
  
"C'mon, let's go meet her backstage," Greg whispers to Niall, and he realizes that the girl must have been Greg's, boss's, daughter. Niall obediently follows his brother and sister-in-law out of the auditorium and into the backstage hallway.  
  
"Emily, that was incredible!" Greg greets the girl, who from this proximity, Niall guesses her to be about 14. Emily hugs Greg with a "thanks, Uncle Greg". Niall opens his mouth to congratulate the girl as well, but the words freeze in his throat as his eyes meet the green of her instructor's.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Emily." He smiles, speaking to the girl, but continuing to stare back at Niall. His eyes are as mesmerizing as his movements when dancing, Niall decides.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I learned from the best, after all." Emily responds. Her inst- Harry, finally turns his smile to her as she wraps her arms around his chest, and hugs her back. When they have finished hugging, Harry turns to Greg.  
  
"So you're Uncle Greg?"  
  
"He's not actually my Uncle, but he's been friends with my dad since I was a baby." Emily explains from next to Harry.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Harry." Greg smiles, shaking his hand firmly.  
  
"This is my wife Denise, and our son Theo, and my brother Niall." Greg introduces them all. Harry's eyes follow Greg's finger as he points at each person he names, and they linger on Niall when they reach him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," Harry responds, seemingly speaking only to Niall, as his eyes remain on him.  
  
"We should get going, this one needs a nap." Greg laughs as Theo begins to whine and attempts to squirm out of his mother's arms.  
  
"Of course. Feel free to pop in for a quick hello if you're ever at the dance studio." Harry says graciously, tearing his eyes away from Niall's for the final time and shaking Greg's hand once again before turning and heading back down the hall towards the stage. Niall watches him walk away for a moment before deciding that he does, in fact, carry himself with the same grace that he displays on stage. And when Niall offers to drop Theo off and pick him up from dance class every day that week, it's not at all because he just wants another glimpse of Harry's mesmerizing grace when he dances, or the kind tilt of his smile whenever he spots Niall looking in on the class timidly.  
  
When he stops offering though, it is most assuredly because he prefers being cuddled up on the sofa in his flat with Harry's hand linked with his, and Harry's lips pressed to his own.  
  
(And Harry's lips are just as mesmerizing as his dancing, for the record.)

*******************************************************************************************

**Dedicated to floralships.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-Sam xx**


	55. Kissing In... Lifts?

Harry isn't an idiot. That's why he looks both ways before crossing the street, has never taken candy from strangers, and avoids Louis Tomlinson whenever possible. That is also why he is extremely confused about how he has ended up in his current predicament.

The English trip to the renaissance museum was merely a flimsy excuse for Mrs. Tucker to get in on the group discount, but if it meant a day off of school, Harry was in. Not that he doesn't like school, he just finds the teenagers who fill it to be tiring.

But that's not the point. The point is, Harry is confused.

He had come to the museum with the intention of being 'inadvertently' separated from the group, which would provide him with the opportunity to wander the museum alone and unperturbed. That hadn't happened though. He had slowly drifted away from the group as planned, but he had unfortunately found out a few minutes later that he had been noticed, and followed.

Followed by none other than Louis Tomlinson's right-hand-man, who also happened to be Harry's long-time crush, Niall Horan.

Niall is a remarkably nice guy, for a football player. Well, for a striker who also happened to be Louis' best friend. Harry wouldn't say that they're friends, but they are definitely on friendly terms with each other.

"I didn't peg you as the rebellious type," is what Niall had said with a grin when Harry had finally noticed him trailing behind him. Luckily, Niall was one of the few people at the school that Harry actually didn't mind the company of (and not just because he fancied him). Niall and Harry had wandered all the way up to the third floor of the museum, Niall's continuous flow of running commentary regarding all of the art that they passed on the way keeping Harry in stitches.

They had been so caught up that they hadn't been paying attention to the time. It was nearing noon, meaning the time when Mrs. Tucker would allow all of the students to disband in order to go out and find some lunch, so they had figured they may as well head back down to the group so that they could go find some food. They had stepped into the lift and Niall had pressed the 'G' button as the doors slid closed.

Now here is the part that had Harry confused; the lift had made a couple cringe-worthy grinding noises after a couple seconds of moving, and then stopped dead. He was trapped somewhere between the third and second floors of the renaissance museum, in a metal box, with his crush.

"Shit." Harry mutters and hits the button with the red alarm bell on it. He isn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but when nothing does, he has a brief moment of panic. It subsides though and he backs up to the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. He fishes out his phone and dials 999, quickly explaining that he and a friend are trapped in a lift and requesting they send some help. He ends the call and it takes him a moment to realize that Niall is still standing in the corner of the lift, body rigid, face expressionless.

"Niall...?" Harry asks tentatively. Niall turns his gaze to Harry and a strained smile is plastered to his face.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry pats the floor next to him, unsure of where this courage had come from. The closest he had ever been to Niall was squished in the back of Liam's car, with Willie between them, on their way to a party that Harry didn't want to go to in the first place.

"So it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a bit," Harry says, hoping to spark a comfortable conversation between them. The silence filling the lift was making Harry's stomach twist with nerves.

"Yeah," Is Niall's response, breathy and quick.

"Damn, I hope we don't miss lunch..." Harry mutters, earning a surprised laugh from Niall. It isn't his usual loud, boisterous laugh, but an obviously nervous, oddly high-pitched laugh. Harry squints over at Niall, eyes searching his face for any clues as to what could be making him act this way. There's an annoying thought tugging at the back of Harry's mind saying Niall is acting like this because he fancies Harry back, but Harry just squelches the consideration.

"So, you guys have a match coming up next week, right?" Harry tries again to start a conversation with a subject that Niall is most assuredly interested in. Niall nods quickly.

"On Friday." He mumbles. Harry gets a horrible feeling that something is going to happen soon if they didn't get out of here, but he chalks it up to the fact that he is stuck in a lift, three levels above the ground floor. Unfortunately though, he is correct, and curses his intuition in this case, as the lights in the lift flicker, and then shut off with a mechanical buzz.

"Shit." Harry sighs once again. About a minute or so after the lights go out, Niall's breathing picks up. It sounds ragged and laboured and Harry's anxiety is growing the louder it gets.

"Are-are you okay, Niall...?" He asks hesitantly.

"I-I'm-" Niall stops and then there is the dragging noise of him pulling his feet up and Harry assumes he wraps his arms around his knees as the air shifts around them.

"Niall, are you-"

"Just-" Niall cuts Harry off sharply with a strained hiss. "-keep talking."

"Um... okay? You lads have been doing pretty well this season..." An equally strained chuckle sounds from Niall.

"You're not really the footie type. Talk about something you care about," Niall grits out. Harry isn't sure of what is happening, but he goes along with it, wanting Niall's breathing to go back to normal, and for him to become his regular happy-go-lucky self once again.

"Well, my mum said she found some tickets to a Rolling Stones concert for a good price?" Harry offers. Niall makes a quiet sound of encouragement and Harry continues.

"I might get to see them this summer. That would be sick..." Apprehension is building in Harry's chest as Niall's laboured breathing becomes shaky and quick and he reaches out in the darkness for the Irish lad. His hand comes in contact with Niall's shoulder and he feels Niall instantly flinch away with a startled cry.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry murmurs as he slides closer to Niall in order to locate him. He doesn't need to do much searching though, as Niall's hands shoot out in the darkness and with a clammy, vice-like grip, he drags Harry towards him until Harry can feel his short, ragged pants of air fanning across his face. Suddenly, a thought hits Harry.

"Fuck, you're claustrophobic..." Niall's grip tightening on his wrists is answer enough, and Harry feels his own panic rising now.

"...and you're having a panic attack." Harry finishes. He knows Niall is nodding frantically, and his chest pangs. He honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. He can't even see Niall, for Christ's sake.

"Okay, well I'm going to need you to start taking deep breaths, love." Harry instructs. He isn't sure where the soothing tone, or rational instructions are coming from, but he is glad for them when he hears Niall begin taking deep, shuddery breaths.

"Alright, now shut your eyes and try to imagine that you are anywhere else but here, in this place, right now. An open field, a classroom, your bedroom, anywhere." Harry continues, slipping a wrist away from Niall's hand and beginning to rub soothing circles into his back with his newly freed hand. Niall's hand releases Harry's other wrist and instead, grips Harry's hand in his own tightly. Harry tries not to think about the fact that he is holding hands with Niall and instead hopes that his instructions are helping Niall at least a little.

"When you're in a bad situation, it always helps to have a distraction-" Harry begins, just so that his calm voice is filling up the silence that surrounds them and giving Niall something to focus on.

"Kiss me." Niall demands suddenly. Harry stops talking in an instant.

"Sorry...?" He breathes.

"You said distractions are good, so kiss me." Niall says through his still ragged breathing. Without leaving any time for Harry to decide if this is the best course of action, Niall presses their mouths together and Harry's mind is wiped clean. Their lips move together slowly and they kiss like that, slow and uncertain, until Harry comes to his senses.

"Niall, is this really-"

"I've wanted an excuse to kiss you for a while now, and here it is. Now distract me." Niall breathes against Harry's lips. Harry doesn't allow his mind to analyze Niall's words just yet, filing those away for later as he reconnects their lips. This time they are both more sure, and kissing with purpose. Their lips separate together, their tongues sliding together deliciously slick. They probably snog for around five minutes straight, Harry doesn't know, but he is fully aware that Niall has ended up straddling him, one hand tangles in Harry's hair, one gripping the back of Harry's neck. Harry's hands have found their way to Niall's hips, fingers lightly grazing the skin under Niall's shirt, just above the waistband of his trousers, drawing periodic shivers from Niall from time to time.

They snog until their lips are tingling and swollen, and then finally, there is a thud on the top of the lift and a panel is removed and a light is shone down into it.

"Are you boys alright?" A man asks, obviously not having noticed what the pair had been doing moments before. Niall and Harry squint up into the light and nod. Soon they are both back on the ground floor, stood in front of Mrs. Tucker as she frets about how she had no idea they had been trapped and she was so worried when she noticed that they were missing. Harry feels Niall's pinky finger link with his between their bodies, and that doesn't change until they are spread out on the grass in the park across the street from the museum, with sandwiches and a good amount of things to be said between them.

Niall starts with "Thank you." and Harry responds with "You're welcome.", and then nothing. Not that there is nothing to be said, but Harry can't quite string together a coherent question at the moment.

"You're a good kisser." Is what he says instead, and then mentally smacks himself for it. Niall just laughs though and smiles at Harry unabashedly.

"We'll have to do it again sometime..." He grins, but then his eyes widen and his grin drops away a moment later.

"...only, next time, not while we're trapped in a lift."

**************************************************************************************

**Authors Note:**

**I am a shit bag.**


	56. Deepest Thoughts, And Highest Times

“Does it mean there are planets like earth in every solar system? There are millions of other me’s, like, alternate universes and shit?” Niall asks, as if Louis will have the correct answer to that question.

“Not really, like, not in every solar system surrounding every star, but...” Harry shakes his head in amusement at the pair in his back seat. Louis was launching into a surprisingly logical explanation of the Multiverse theory as the lady’s voice comes back through the drive-thru speaker with a tinny “That’ll be 12.65 at the first window”. Harry vaguely listens to what Louis is explaining about bubble universes as he drives up to the windows.

He catches Niall’s expression in the rear-view mirror and can’t stop his laughter. The very stoned Niall, is looking equally as confused, but is nodding along to the explanation coming from the also stoned Louis. Despite the fact that his explanation about the Multiverse is clearly going over his mate’s THC filled head, Louis forages on.

“...and there are 9 types of parallel universes. Quilted, inflationary, brane, cyclic, landscape, quantum, holographic, stimulated and ultimate- and there are all sorts of theory’s inside of those and branching off of them- and-”

“I think you’re going to make his stoned brain explode,” Harry cuts Louis off as he accepts the large cups of pop and the take-away bags full of chips, burgers and cookies. All of the food is handed back to Louis and Niall with a warning of “mind the leather” that was lacking in its conviction as the pair tear into their food.

“How do you know so much about that Multiverse theory, Lou? I never pegged you as a theoretical physics type of guy...” Harry muses. Louis grins at him in the mirror and shakes his head.

“The things you come across when you’re stoned and on Wikipedia at 3am...” Louis responds around a mouthful of chips. Harry laughs and eyes Niall he tears into his burger with the ferocity of a starving lion catching it’s first zebra in weeks.

“Slow down there Ni, you’re going to choke.” Harry chuckles. Niall’s red tinged eyes meet his in the mirror and he winks.

“I’m at a higher risk of choking when I’m eating you.” Harry snorts loudly and Louis chokes on the sip of Coke he had just taken.

“PG! Keep it PG!” He wails dramatically. Niall just goes back to innocently devouring his burger while Louis laments Niall’s lack of a filter when he is stoned.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**I was pretty stoned this afternoon and spent a good long while on the Wikipedia page about the Multiverse... Oops...**

**Anyway, I'm going to Toronto Pride on Saturday with my other LGBTQ+ friends.**

**Literally all of us are LGBTQ+ except for one who is straight**

**Let's see: we've got 2 lesbians (moi and another), a gay boy, a bi girl, a pan girl** **and a straight ally**

**Pretty multi-queer in my friend group**

**Any of you guys LGBTQ+?**

**Come talk to me my fellow queers! ^.^**

**-Sam xx**


	57. Road Rage

_Prompt:_ _Niall and Harry are married and have a little girl and one day Niall is driving and some guy pulls out in front of them and has serious road rage, gets out of his car and yells at Niall. When the dude goes away Narry's kid is scared so Harry comforts her. P.S. sorry this is so specific. XD_

***

Niall shifts his eyes back to the road in front of them as he laughs at the face Harry is pulling.  
"Eyes on the road! Tell him Maya!" Harry orders with a smile. Their little girl's laughter bubbles up from the back seat as she kicks her little feet at the back of Niall's seat, barely being able to brush it with the toes of her gold sparkly shoes (Harry: so you can match with daddy, baby girl!) from her car seat.  
"Eyes on the road, daddy!" Maya giggles.  
"Yes princess." Niall grins, taking a hand off of the wheel to reach back and playfully swipe at her kicking foot. She shrieks in laughter and Niall grins over at Harry, who scrunches up his nose, still smiling. Niall returns his eyes to the road just in time to slam on the brakes. All 3 passengers lurch forwards, seatbelts cutting into their necks and Maya letting out a startled cry.  
"What the fu-" Niall cuts himself short, remembering the 4 year old in the backseat as he stares at the asshole in the black sports car that had just tried to run the red light and nearly caused an accident. The man climbs out of his car and begins shouting.  
"Watch where you're going jerk off! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? You're a fucking moron-" Niall stares in disbelief as this man shouts obscenities at him, even though the almost-accident hadn't even been his fault. In fact, he had prevented it.  
"Jesus..." he mutters under his breath, hoping the man will run out of steam soon and just drive away. When the guy slams his hand down on the hood of Niall's car though, he looses his temper too.  
"That was your own damn fault, mate! Get the hell out of the way!" He yells out the window, pressing down lightly on the gas so that the Range Rover rolls forwards a couple centimeters for punctuation. With one final glare and a flick of the middle finger the man climbs back into his car and speeds off, and Niall lets out a whoosh of breath, shaking his head and beginning to drive again. The car is silent for a second and Niall glances into the rearview mirror to see tears streaming down Maya's face, eyes wide.  
"Shit..." he hisses, and taps Harry's arm, hooking his thumb back towards their girl. Harry looks back at her, concern overtaking his features.  
"Baby girl..." now Maya begins to sob, wailing noisily and Niall pulls over to the side of the road so Harry can climb out and get into the backseat next to her. He begins driving again as he hears Maya's seatbelt click undone and watches Harry pull her into his arms in the mirror.  
"Maya what's wrong baby?" Harry asks gently, rubbing her back as she sobs into his shirt. "Did that mean man scare you?" Maya nods, scrubbing her teary eyes into the shoulder of his shirt.  
"Aw honey, it's alright! He's gone and we're okay! You don't need to cry!" Harry says into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He comforts her for another few minutes until she is only hiccupping and sits up in his lap, rubbing her puffy eyes with her little fists.  
"Are you okay now baby girl?" Harry asks, brushing hair back from her face. Maya nods and wraps her arms around Harry's neck for a hug.  
"Daddy and I are here to protect you princess, we won't let any mean man hurt you," Niall aims a smile at the pair in the back seat in the mirror and sees Maya nod in response.  
"Now how about we stop for ice cream?" The smile returns to Maya's face as she settles down in Harry's lap and nods eagerly.

****************************************************************   
**Hey guys, so this might be the last one for a bit.**   
**I have summer school and work all this month :/**   
**Sorry, but every time I have time to write rn it has to go towards my main fic: the Boy Made of Sun**   
**I hope you enjoyed this though, come visit me in the comments on my main fic!**   
**-Sam xx**


	58. Cheap Wine

"Harryyyyy," Niall sings, stepping into Harry's flat as soon as he opens the door.  
  
"Niall... You alright?" Niall beams at Harry and gives him a double thumbs up.  
  
"Perrrrrrfect." Is his response, kicking off his shoes.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Bingo!" Niall exclaims, pointing at Harry with a wide grin. "It's Louis' fault." He adds with a shrug afterwards.  
  
"What did you drink?"  
  
"Cheap wine! Louis got me drunk on wine from a box Harry!" Niall cries, throwing his hands up in the air hopelessly. Harry shakes his head with an amused smile and follows Niall as he skips further into the flat. Just before he flops down on the sofa though, he spins around to face Harry and grips him by the shoulders, looking seriously into his eyes.  
  
"You have to know I'm classier than that though Harry," Niall insists as if the fact that he doesn't regularly get drunk on boxed wine is a matter of the utmost importance. Harry tries to mask his grin as he nods solemnly.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Nothing less than a pint of Guinness or some good ol' Irish whiskey," Niall announces, flopping down onto the sofa finally.  
  
"I'm an Irishman through and through Harry!" Niall calls loudly, holding a fist up in the air proudly. Harry can't stop himself from chuckling now.  
"That you are." he agrees. Niall pats the sofa next to him expectantly and Harry takes the seat, interested to know what the intoxicated Irish man had in store.  
  
Harry did not expect Niall's wine flavoured lips to connect with his slightly chapped ones though. Niall kisses him hard and hot and Harry is speechless when Niall pulls back, eyes full of amusement and mischief.  
  
"We should have sex." If Harry wasn't speechless before, he definitely is now.  
  
"What...?" This was all happening so fast.  
  
"Let's have sex." Niall says unabashedly with a grin.  
  
"The first reason why that is not going to happen is because you're drunk-" Harry tries to object as his face warms to the point where he knows he is bright red, but he is interrupted.  
  
"Oh please, you know I'm not that drunk Harry. No way in hell would I get wasted on cheap wine-" Niall rolls his eyes and Harry knows the validity of those words. "-I am drunk enough to ask you to fuck me face to face though." Niall grins again. Harry opens and closes his mouth several times, but no words come. Honestly, he doesn't know if he was trying to object or agree with the idea anymore.  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?" Niall asks, raising his eyebrows, clearly amused at Harry's speechless state. Harry simply closes his mouth and nods, resolve crumbling as Niall persists. Niall's mouth is back on his in an instant and Harry's head is spinning. Where the hell had this come from?

****************************************************************   
**Many apologies, I gave up at the end so the ending is beyond shitty.**   
**In more exciting news, Warped Tour on Friday!!!!!**   
**I picked up my ticket today and rolled myself a couple spliffs last night. They are now safely hiding in my wallet and I'm READY.**   
**ALSO, MY FRIEND AND I MAY BE GOING TO OTRA TORONTO WITH CATWALK TICKETS I'M SO HYPE**   
  
**Now for another topic: baby daddy Louis.**   
**My first thought is a long sigh and my second is "wtf bro"**   
**Personally, I want to wait until he or a rep makes a statement before believing the bullshit, but I'm so tired of it already.**   
**He's a 24 year old man with enough money to support this kid (if it is, in fact, legit), leave him alone. Let his live his life. U g h.**   
  
**Anyway, that's quite enough from me, comment your opinions on this matter and we'll chat.**   
**Love!**   
**-Sam xx**


	59. Nobody Can Drag Me Down

Harry can't stop the wild grin that breaks onto his face as Niall jogs across the stage towards him. The smile turns to surprise though as Niall reaches him and grabs him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close.

  
  
"All these light's, they can't blind me..." he says, smile on his lips as he stares Harry dead in the eyes.

  
  
"Niall- what are you-?" His words are cut off by Niall's lips on his though. Harry is frozen with shock and just stares at Niall as he pulls back.

  
  
"...with your love, nobody can drag me down." Niall finishes with a wink. Harry realizes that the crowd has gone beyond insane, the screeching deafeningly loud. He looks out at the crowd for a moment, taking in the shocked, excited, and frenzied expressions that they are wearing before looking back at Niall.

  
  
"Could've warned me at least."

****************************************************************   
**ONE DIRECTION WANT ME DEAD.**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??? DROPPING A FUCKING SINGLE AT 1AM???**

**IT'S SO GOOD. SO DIFFERENT AND SO FUCKING GOOD.**

**NIALL'S PRE-CHORUSES AND HARRY'S RIFFS DESTROYED ME**

**I WAS JUST CASUALLY LISTENING TO JAMES BAY AND TRYING TO SLEEP WHEN LIAM DECIDED TO CAUSE MY PREMATURE DEATH.**

**COMMENT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN THE SINGLE DROPPED AND WHAT YOU THINK OF IT FAM**

**OT4 RISE.**

**FUCK ME UP.**

**-Sam xx**


	60. The 5 Times Niall Thought Harry Had Figured It Out, and the 1 Time He Actually Did

_The First Time._

"Hey," Harry pulls out a headphone and slows the treadmill to a jogging speed as Niall moves to the front of the machine.

"Hi," Harry responds, slightly out of breath. Niall sits down on the floor and begins to stretch out his knee, warming up his muscles some.

"Where's Mark?"

"On his way. He had to run back upstairs for something though." Niall explains, gritting his teeth against the stiffness in his knee from his work out the day before.

"How long have you been down here?" Niall inquires, leaning back on his hands to survey Harry. His shirtless torso is covered in a light sheen of sweat and his hair is pulled back into a bun to keep it out of his face. Harry licks over his lips and Niall's eyes chase after his tongue painfully obviously.

"An hour ago. Couldn't sleep 'cause of jet lag." Harry shrugs. Niall nods and stands, moving closer to the treadmill and resting his forearms on the back, looking up at Harry.

"Y'know," Niall starts. Harry hits a button and comes to a stop, chest rising and falling just a bit more heavily than usual. He hangs his headphones around his neck and leans on the rail, giving Niall his full attention. "you can come to my room whenever, you don't have to be jet lagged on your own." Niall says in a light tone. He had kept his body language casual, but his eyes were flicking between Harry's, hoping Harry would read something more into the invitation. He doesn't seem to though, merely nodding.

"Yeah, thanks," Niall decides to push it some.

"Really, whenever. I like it when you're around," Harry hesitates for a moment, head tilting to the side a bit before something seems to register. Niall holds his breath, hoping some sort of message had gotten through.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for disappearing so much recently, there was, uh, stuff I had to do in LA." Niall wants to sigh heavily. He had thought Harry would have been able to read into his words alongside all of the hints Niall has started dropping recently.

"Don't worry about it," Niall shakes his head instead.

"Niall, you ready?" Their attention is pulled to Mark as the man enters the hotel gym.

"Yeah," Niall nods, turning away from Harry. Niall hears Harry begin jogging again and can't help but glance over at him from time to time during his own work out, thankful for the lack of fabric covering Harry's upper body.

***

_The Second Time._

"I'm waaaaaay too drunk for this!" Niall laughs, bumping into Harry's back as he comes to a sudden stop directly in front of him.

"Shh! I think he heard us!" Harry giggles, also intoxicated, but to a substantially lesser degree than Niall. Niall giggles and then shushes himself for the noise while they are trying to be sneaky.

"Niall and Harry, I know what you two are trying to do-" Liam's voice calls from just around the corner. "-and it won't work! I already warned Louis!"

"Aw! Boo! He ratted us out!" Harry pouts to Niall, unable to keep it entirely serious with his smile breaking through the frown.

"Boo! You suck Payno!" Niall laughs, eyes squeezing shut. As they do though, he shifts his footing and courtesy of the many shots of various different liquors swirling around inside of him at the moment, he wobbles for a second and then looses his balance, stumbling into Harry.

"Woah!" Is what he exclaims as he and Harry stumble into the wall. Harry's arms grasp Niall around the waist before he ends up falling all the way to the floor.

"Careful, I think you're drunk." Harry smiles. Niall looses it, laughing so hard he is nearly crying.

"He's definitely not that funny, Ni." Liam tosses back over his shoulder on his way by the pair. Niall begins nodding insistently and looks up at Harry with a wide grin.

"Yes you are! I think you're funny!"

"Thanks," Harry laughs in response to Niall's reassurance.

"You are! That's why I like being around you!" Niall goes on as Harry stands him up on his own once again.

"Okay, Niall." Harry smiles and shakes his head. Niall squints at him for a minute, drunken brain certain that his words had conveyed his affections quite clearly and trying to see exactly why Harry hadn't caught their true meaning yet.

"No, but I really like you!" Niall insists, unsure of how much more clear his message could be at this point. Harry looks at him with mild amusement.

"You really like me," he repeats slowly. Niall nods vigorously and Harry smiles. "good, cause I really like you too. Now let's go raid Louis' mini bar like we planned."

***

_The Third Time._

Something had been miscommunicated while hotel rooms were being booked this time around, and that was why Niall currently finds himself sharing a bed with Harry while Louis and Liam get their own rooms just down the hall. Niall had rolled over as soon as they had gotten into bed and was half asleep when Harry began talking about some weird ass book he had read once.

"...she pulled the plant out if the dead kid's chest! It was pretty disgusting, but anyway, she was in some sort of trance and stuck it in her pocket just before her friend made it back with her dad to pull her out of the hole. Basically after that they went home and later that night she had a weird dream that she had taken that plant out of her coat pocket and stood in the bathroom mirror, watching herself eat it and-"

"Harry, if you don't shut up I'll kiss you." Niall mumbles, just wanting Harry to stop talking so he could sleep in peace. As soon as the words leave his lips, Harry's teeth snap together with a click and after a second Niall's tired brain registers the meaning of those words. His eyes pop open and his heart speeds up as he waits for a reaction from Harry.

"What a terrifying threat," Harry snorts.

"Well it would shut you up, wouldn't it?" Niall asks quietly, hoping his nerves would be mistaken for fatigue.

"Sure it would," Harry agrees. "but then you'd have to explain to me why, and it would all be a bit counter productive then, wouldn't it?"

"Just go to sleep, Harry." Niall sighs, amazed once again at how smoothly that slip up had just sailed straight over Harry's curly head.

***

_The Fourth Time._

"I just- I don't know. It's incredible." Niall nods in agreement with Harry's words. They had found themselves, for the umpteenth time, marveling over the incredible lives they are living.

"I feel like the fans just can't fully understand how grateful we are for what they've done for us." Niall hums in agreement again and sips at his beer.

"Can you imagine if they hadn't held Ireland auditions that year? Or if Liam hadn't gone back to audition again?" Harry asks after a moment of silence. Niall's eyes study his face before he replies. His eyes roam over the furrowed eyebrows, down-cast gaze, top row of teeth sunken into the plump, pink bottom lip in thought, and he can't help but want those green eyes trained back on him.

"I'd rather not," Harry's eyes move back up to Niall at his soft answer. "because my life is incredible. I never would have met you lads if I didn't audition, and you all mean the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me." Niall admits. Harry's eyes seem to search Niall's own for an eternity before he comes up with a response.

"Thanks. You mean a lot to me too." Is what Niall receives. He wants to roll his eyes and give Harry a sharp shake. At this point, what more could he really say aside from 'hey, I like you a hell of a lot and I frequently get the urge to kiss you'?

***

_The Fifth Time._

Niall flops down on the sofa next to Harry and peeks over his fingers at the screen of the phone cradled in his hands.

"What're you lookin' at?" Harry tilts the screen towards Niall and now Niall can see that it is open to twitter.

"For some reason, ever since the baby thing was confirmed, the fans have kicked this 'Larry Stylinson' thing into high gear." Harry mumbles, going back to scrolling.

"I've noticed," Niall nods. "is it bothering you?" Harry just shrugs, not looking at Niall. He had never really said anything against the fans' strange obsessions with shipping each of them together with another band member, but Niall was aware that some of the more forceful stuff, such as the Larry shippers, made Harry uncomfortable at times.

"What they need is a different ship to focus on," Niall offers in a light tone with a smile. Harry's own lips tug upwards into a smile as he looks over at Niall again.

"Are you offering to start some Narry rumors, Niall?" Niall shrugs overly casually on purpose.

"I'm just saying, it'd take some of the heat off of yours and Louis' backs."

"You wouldn't want to date me, even just to start some rumors." Harry shakes his head in amusement. Niall doesn't reply for a moment. When he does, his tone is softer and more sincere.

"You're not so bad," Harry's eyes appraise Niall thoughtfully.

"So what, if I were a girl you'd date me?" Niall coughs and looks away as he answers the question. Clearly Harry thought Niall was into girls. He couldn't blame him really, Niall had never really done anything in the past to make him assume otherwise.

"You have a good personality. I'd date you regardless." The room is silent for a moment, so Niall looks back at Harry to see his reaction to those words. A smile curves Harry's lips and Niall hopes that this is finally it.

"Good to know you wouldn't just date me for my looks." Niall blinks dumbly, unsure of the meaning behind Harry's words. "But anyway, I doubt new rumors is what the fan base needs right now." Harry goes back to his phone and Niall hesitantly hums in agreement, completely caught off guard by the sudden subject change. Harry had missed the obvious hint once again.

***

_The One Time He Did._

Niall rolls over onto his back and scrubs at his tired eyes. Jet lag was screwing him over badly tonight. After 5 more minutes of staring at the dark ceiling with half-lidded eyes, there is a light tap on the hotel room door. Niall slowly rolls out of bed and makes his way to the door, checking through the peep-hole to see who is at his door at 5 in the morning. He sees Harry tying his messy mop of hair back into a bun in the hallway and smiles, unlocking the door and tugging it open.

"Hey," Niall greets him, voice deeper than usual from lack of sleep. He squints into the hallway light and runs a hand through his hair, dropping it down to scratch at his bare chest before letting it fall all the way back down to his side.

"Hey, uh, you said at the gym a while back that you wouldn't mind it if I came to your room if I was jet lagged, or whatever..." Harry shrugs, pushing the sleeve of his t-shirt up to scratch at his shoulder as he talked. Niall nods and steps to the side.

"Yeah, not at all. Come in. I'm feeling the jet lag tonight too anyway." Harry smiles gratefully and steps into the dim room.

"So... do you want to watch a film or something?" Niall offers, shutting the door again. Harry's silhouette gives a one-shouldered shrug.

"I kinda just wanted to talk." He admits as they both take up residence on the bed, backs against the head board.

"Sure, what about?" Niall inquires, watching Harry play with his fingers, unable to see his face in the dimness of the room.

"A mate of mine, uh, doesn't know what to do about this guy he fancies. He wants to make a move, but he's a bit confused about where he stands with the guy because the guy has said a couple confusing things recently. He asked me what he should do but I have no idea." Harry explains timidly. Niall is in disbelief. Seriously?

"Maybe the guy is just waiting to see if your mate feels the way he does, so that's why he's been saying confusing things recently." Niall grits out.

"Maybe... here's the thing, this guy, as far as my mate knows, is completely straight, but the things he's said recently have made my mate doubt a bit-"

"-well your mate is a right idiot. I'm certain this guy has been sending him clear messages about his intentions, and yet they seem to be going straight over his damn head!" Niall exclaims. Harry turns his head to look at Niall now, and Niall can just barely make out the surprised expression on his face.

"So... you fancy me...?" He asks quietly. Niall blows out an exasperated sigh and nods.

"I thought I was being obvious enough, but apparently not!"

"You should've just told me, sometimes I miss the hints." Harry admits, smile in his voice.

"Trust me, I figured that out for meself!" Niall shakes his head.

"Does this mean I can kiss you?" Harry asks after a moments pause. Niall laughs in surprise.

"I reckon so!" Harry chuckles as he leans over and Niall closes his eyes as their lips meet for a couple seconds. Niall breaks away first though with a hand pressing Harry's shoulder away from him lightly as a thought hits him.

"Really? You used the 'a friend of mine...' shit?" Niall can almost feel the blush painting Harry's neck and face as he mumbles a quiet 'shut up' and reconnects their lips.

****************************************************************

**Another 5 times drabble to celebrate the fact that i have catwalk tickets to OTRA Toronto!!!**

**9 days until my show I can't waiiiiiiiiit!!!**

**Who else has been to or is going to an OTRA show?**

**Sorry about how rough this one is, idek what was going on with my writing tonight.**

**Before I go, the Believe In Magic Cinderella Ball!**

**I am so unbelievably proud of Louis! He gave those little children a night to remember and donated 5 million to the charity on his own!**

**He paid for custom gowns and suits for the little princes and princesses, custom wands, roses, a 'castle', he gave them a fairytale starring them for one night and I'm tearing up**

**He has a heart of pure gold and I am a proud mother**

**Love you!**   
**-Sam xx**


	61. Toronto

Niall is whistling some nameless tune as he arrives back at the hotel, still slightly damp, but in strangely high spirits. He steps into the lift, punching the button for his floor and waits as the doors close and the lift begins to ascend. It stops before reacting his floor though and the doors open to reveal a slightly sweaty Harry on his way back from the gym. Niall's grin widens as his boyfriend steps into the lift with him.

  
  
"Good morning, H," Niall greets, pecking his cheek. Harry smiles at Niall and splay's his fingers out across Niall's lower back.

  
  
"Morning. Where have you been? You're damp." Niall nods.

  
  
"Yeh, went golfing this morning with Rory and the lads and it rained. We didn't mind it much though." Harry hums in recognition.

  
  
"D'you want to go on a date?" Niall asks after a second. Harry looks at him and raises his eyebrows.

  
  
"Where to?"

  
  
"That aquarium next to the stadium?" Harry smiles.

  
  
"Sure." He agrees as the doors slide open and they step out onto their floor. "Just let me shower and then we can go." Niall agrees with a nod, needing a shower as well. They part ways at their respective rooms to get ready, Niall whistling once again.

  
  
***

  
  
After about an hour of walking around Ripley's Aquarium hand in hand, Niall tugs Harry to a stop in front of a tank with a bunch of sea horses. Harry admires Niall as he stares at the fish, face bathed in the blue light from the tank, head tilted back a bit, lips slightly parted.

  
  
"Are you hungry?" Niall's attention is pulled by Harry's question.

  
  
"I could eat, yeah. What did you have in mind?"

  
  
"We could have lunch at that big tower?" Harry suggests. Niall scrunches up his nose.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"That big tower outside," Harry clarifies. Niall squints at him.

  
  
"The CN Tower? It's name is literally 2 letters, H." Harry just shrugs, smile playing at his lips. Niall's lips curve up into a smile to match and he shakes his head.

  
  
"Sound's good to me anyway," They leave the aquarium and walk over to the CN Tower, heading in to the restaurant to have lunch.

  
  
"This has been nice. Just a normal day to ourselves." Niall says softly, watching Harry as he spears a cherry tomato with his fork. Harry looks up at him with a smile and agrees with a soft 'yeah', and Niall can honestly say that this is the most relaxed he has felt in a while.

****************************************************************   
**So OTRA Toronto was yesterday and I felt the need to write a chill, fluffy Narry date in my city.**

**The "that tower" thing was actually something Liam said last night on stage. He was talking about getting to see Toronto and enjoying it a lot and he said; "Niall and I went shopping, I went to the aquarium, and I got to have lunch at that tower!"**

**I laughed so hard bc he called the CN Tower 'that tower'. Its name is literally 2 letters long (as Niall said up there^^).**

**Anyway, the show was incredible and any of you who haven't gone to see the boys live yet, it is definitely an experience everyone should have, it was beyond incredible!**

**The PCD hit me so hard today though i'm so emo rn fuck**

**Regarding drabbles; I have a couple ideas i'm writing now, and a request for a fluffy hybrid Niall one, so there are a few more in the works, keep your eyes open!**

**Feel free to ask me anything about my show! You can PM me or comment if you want, or come talk to me on twitter (@narryftawg)!**   
**-Sam xx**


	62. Sick Kitty

_Prompt: can you please do a narry one shot when niall is hybrid? Fluffy and happy ending please. Thanks~_

_***************************************************************************************************_

Harry can't suppress the fond smile that spreads across his face as he spots Niall crossing the quad, bundled up against the crisp winter wind.

"Hey, babe," he greets the Irish lad, dropping a soft kiss onto his reddened nose. Niall scrunches up his nose and tugs his scarf up a bit higher with one gloved hand, while the other shoos away Harry's face.

"I have a cold, don't get too close!"

"That's why I kissed you on your _nose_! C'mon, let's go get some lunch." Harry smiles, taking Niall's hand in his own.

"Uh, can we just go back to yours and have soup? I'm tired after that class..." Niall requests as they leave the university campus.

"Of course, love." Harry instantly agrees, thankful that he had no classes today. They reach the flat that Harry shares with the pair's mutual mate, Liam, and they gratefully enter into the warmth. Liam and Louis are cuddled up on the sofa, Liam murmuring soft things into Louis' ear that are making him  giggle quite adorably.

"Awww!" Harry coos as he sheds his coat, boots, beanie and scarf, eying the pair. Louis presses his face into Liam's chest with a groan, and Liam just sighs, casting Harry an unimpressed look.

"You two had to come back here now?"

"Of course, Li! We _live_ to cockblock you and Lou!" Harry teases.

"Nothing regarding cocks was going to happen!" Louis' protest is muffled by Liam's shirt and Niall laughs, trailing after Harry towards the kitchen.

"What kind of soup do you want, Ni?" Harry asks, opening the cupboard and peering inside as Niall takes up residence on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Chicken noodle!" Niall replies, peering into a mug on the counter in front of him to see a half full, but still warm mug of tea. Harry finds a can of chicken noodle soup and moves to the stove to heat it up as Niall's hands wrap around the mug.

"I'm drinking whoever's tea this is!" He calls towards the living room where Louis and Liam were.

"If it's Louis' your teeth will probably fall out," Harry cautions, referring to the amount of sugar the Yorkshire lad put into his tea. Niall laughs and lifts the mug, only to have the movement stopped by a furry appendage wrapping around his wrist and pushing the mug back down to the counter.

"Have you quite finished?" Louis' asks, smile in his voice as his light brown tail uncoils from Niall's wrist. He retrieves his mug and takes a swig as he claims the stool next to Niall. Niall pouts and flicks his own brown/blond tail at Louis' nose, receiving a flick to the furry ear perched atop his head for the action.

"Get your own." Louis sticks out his tongue.

"I'll make you some, Nialler." Liam offers, joining Harry next to the stove, where the tea kettle was plugged into the wall. Niall opens his mouth to thank Liam but all that comes out is a brief coughing fit. He coughs into his arm for a moment and then sniffles with a frown.

"Are you sick?"Liam asks, casting a concerned glance Niall's way. Niall nods.

"I can't seem to shake this cold," He pouts.

"And you were trying to drink my tea!" Louis is affronted. Niall shoots an innocent smile Louis' way, to which he receives a flick to the face from Louis' tail.

"Hey now, play nice." Harry chuckles, placing a steaming bowl of soup in front of Niall on the counter and claiming the stool on Niall's other side with his own.

"I am!" Louis shoots back indignantly, taking another swig of his tea as Liam places a freshly made mug of tea in front of Niall.

"Let's go play Fifa back at your's and Niall's," Liam suggests to his boyfriend. Louis' face brightens at this proposal.

"Okay!" He stands and places his empty mug into the sink before following Liam towards the door. "You boys have fun! Don't get too wild while we're gone!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Harry laughs as Niall waves after their mates. Niall and Harry finish their soup and Niall finishes his tea, and shortly after, the pair end up cuddled up in Harry's bed. 

Niall watches Harry's nose scrunch up cutely as he tickles his tail over it and smiles affectionately. He is laying on Harry's chest, head angled so that he can watch Harry's face as he bugs him. Harry playfully bats Niall's tail away, only for Niall to flick it back into his face. This game goes on for a little while, until Niall decides to stop being annoying. He snuggles down into Harry's body and sighs contentedly.

"Tired, kitty?" Harry coos, beginning to scratch at Niall's scalp just behind his ears until Niall begins softly purring. Niall hums in affirmation and lets his eyes slip shut.

"You're too cute." Harry mumbles, smile evident in his voice. They remain like that for a while until Niall has almost drifted off to sleep, and then his nose begins to tickle. He swipes at his nose, turning his head to the side and grumbling his discontent for a moment, until he sneezes. Harry can't stop the rumbling chuckle that escapes him as he watches a sleepy and disgruntled Niall sit up, sniffling.

"I hate being sick."

"Not many people like it, Ni." Harry muses. Niall frowns at him and uses his fingers to drag the corners of Harry's mouth downwards so that he would be frowning too.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing!" Harry protests, taking Niall's hands in his, smile returning.

"Yes you are!"

"Nuh-uh!" Niall just continues to pout in response and Harry tugs him back town towards him, dropping another affectionate kiss onto Niall's nose.

"Stop being so cute, kitty." he mumbles as Niall reclaims his place on Harry's chest. Niall blinks up at him, small smile sliding onto his own face finally.

"Never" he mumbles back.

*******************************************************************************************************

**Thanks to shohoud for the prompt!**


	63. #LoveWins

_Prompt: Yes, it is three in the morning and I am running down the apartment halls yelling #LoveWins wearing rainbow stuff and playing Same Love wanna join me?_

_************************************************************************************************_

Niall is very unceremoniously roused from his slumber by what he assumes is an emergency situation, judging by the person shouting in the corridor. He rolls off of the sofa where he had fallen asleep after his night out drinking with the Irish lads and runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten the spiky mess, courtesy of the leather cushions. He trips over the shoes he had carelessly kicked off earlier, but catches himself before he falls, stumbling the rest of the way to the door. He is relatively surprised to find that his intoxicated self had indeed remembered to lock the door before passing out on the sofa, so he unlocks it, and scrubbing at his tired eyes, pulls the door open and blearily peers out into the hall.

It takes him a moment to realize that the blur of colour rushing past his door is a person, not a strange over-tired hallucination, and then it takes him a moment more to realize that this person is wrapped in a giant rainbow flag, wearing rainbow knee-high socks pulled up to the bottom of their shorts, a rainbow tie-dyed shirt, and has a rainbow neck tie tied around their head. Niall realizes that this person is his neighbour from a couple doors down the hall, Harry Styles, whom he had only spoken to a handful of times in brief passing, and may or may not (does) harbour a very (not-so)slight fancy for. Niall also realizes that Harry isn't shouting some kind of warning or announcing an emergency, but instead shouting 'hashtag love wins!' as a song that sounds like Same Love by Macklemore drifts out of the door to his flat, which is hanging wide open down the hall.

"Harry...?" Niall asks hesitantly, thoroughly confused. Harry turns his wild grin to Niall and stops in front of him. "What's happening?"

"It's legal!" Harry cheers happily, providing no context and leaving Niall possibly more confused than before. Why the hell would running up and down the hallway shouting at 3 in the morning in a flat building be legal? It sure as hell shouldn't be, in Niall's opinion.

"What the hell are you on about?" Niall grumbles.

"Same sex marriage! It was just legalized all over America!" It takes Niall's brain a moment to process this, but when it does, his eyes widen.

"Really?" Harry nods excitedly. "That's great!" Niall exclaims now, understanding Harry's enthusiasm finally.

"A mate of mine that lives in Miami just called me and woke me up-"

"-and now you're waking everybody else up too," Niall points out. Harry just raises an eyebrow challengingly.

"Are you going to make me stop?" Niall considers the question for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"No, I don't reckon I will..." he says slowly, smile growing on his face.

"In that case, care to join me?" Harry offers, holding a hand out in invitation. Niall can't stop the giggle that escapes his lips as he takes Harry's hand and is tugged out of his flat and down the hall. He joins Harry in calling 'hashtag love wins' as loud as they can through their laughter, and grips Harry's hand firmly, determined not to let go for as long as he can get away with.

****************************************************************   
**Thanks to Arissa on AO3 for the next few prompts, I'm having a grand time writing them!**   
**-Sam xx**


	64. Hoodie

_Prompt: What do you mean this is your hoodie yes I found it in your room but it's too comfy to be yours it's mine_

_**********************************************************************************************  
_

"Niall, have you seen my Packers-" Harry's sentence trails off as he steps into his friend and roommate's room to see the guy wearing a rather familiar looking piece of green material.  
"...is that my hoodie?" Niall peers up at Harry from the nest of blankets and pillows he is burrowed inside of atop his bed. His hands are pulled into the sleeves of the hoodie and the hood is pulled up over his fluffy, un-styled, blond hair.  
  
"What do you mean this is your hoodie?" Niall challenges.  
  
"I mean, the fact that you found it in my room, one might figure, is a bit of a giveaway as to who it would belong to..."  
  
"No," they stare at each other for a beat.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it is..." Harry hums. Niall merely sinks back further into his nest.  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Then when did you develop such support for the Green Bay Packers?" Harry asks in amusement. Niall glances down at the big white 'G', the logo of the American Football team, emblazoned across his chest, and then back up at Harry before shrugging. Harry feels his lips quirk upwards into a small smile as he steps further into the room.  
  
"Can I have it back, please?" Niall shakes his head.  
  
"It's mine." Now a smile is tugging lightly at the corners of Niall's mouth as well.  
  
"But it's not yours," Harry presses, reaching the bed and looking down at Niall still buried there.  
  
"Yes it is, it's comfy." Niall states, matter-of-factly. Harry nods.  
  
"So the fact that it is a comfy hoodie makes it yours?" Niall nods.  
  
"It's too comfy to be yours, it's mine." Harry stares at Niall for a moment.  
  
"What do I have to trade you if I want it back?" Harry decides to try a bargaining approach, since asking didn't seem to be working very well.  
  
"I don't want anything." Niall shoots the idea down instantly.  
  
"Nothing? I don't have a single thing that you might want more than my hoodie?" Niall pauses, seemingly thinking about the proposal.  
  
"Well..." Niall starts slowly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can take me on a date?" Harry grins at that.  
  
"I'm sure I can do that," he agrees. "now can I-"  
  
-and!" Niall interrupts before Harry can once again ask for the piece of clothing back. "You can kiss me." Harry raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Really?" Niall just hides his face in the hoodie, but Harry can clearly see how red it is turning. "I'm sure I can do that as well," Harry says now gently. Niall peeks up at Harry shyly and Harry almost coos at the adorable sight of a shy, embarrassed Niall. He takes a seat on the bed and holds Niall's gaze.  
  
"Are you going to come out and get this kiss? I need to go to Tesco sometime today!" He teases. Niall sits up with a vigorous nod, the hood slipping off of his head as he does. Harry chuckles and then softly places his hand on Niall warm cheek. He kisses Niall sweetly for a moment, stomach twisting at the small happy sigh that Niall lets out. Niall seems a bit dazed when Harry pulls back, but the daze quickly dissipates when Harry asks if he can please have his hoodie now.  
  
"Nope." Is Niall's smug response as he burrows back down into the blankets, hood back on, fabric seemingly engulfing his entire body. Harry sighs, but can't hide the smile on his face as he shakes his head.  
  
"Guess you'll just have to kiss me some more if you really want it back."


	65. Tear In My Heart

Niall notices Harry shifting from foot to foot awkwardly and tugs on their linked hands to draw his attention. Harry glances over at Niall, forcing a smile. Niall chuckles and steps closer, pressing their arms together and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"You're uncomfortable." Harry doesn't respond right away, but eventually shakes his head slowly, eyes straying around the group of people they were a part of. The other lads are talking to each other about something Harry hadn't been following, so he honestly had no idea what it was.  
  
"No I'm not..." he mumbles unconvincingly. Niall smiles and presses a quick kiss to Harry's jaw.  
  
"Yes you are. We didn't have to come, you know," Harry looks at Niall with a frown.  
  
"You wanted to,"  
  
"Yeah, but I know how uncomfortable you get when we go out with my friends. I told you we could stay at yours..." Niall steps in front of Harry now, taking both of his hands and standing on his tip toes so that they were nose to nose.  
  
"I wanted to do something you wanted to do today, you've been doing what I want for so long, and-"  
  
"-babe!" Niall interrupts. Harry's lips press together and his brow furrows. "It's okay! I'm perfectly fine with doing what you want, know why?" Harry shakes his head with a frown.  
  
"Because I'm with you. I'll go to as many gallery openings, indie music festivals, poetry readings, and tiny little record shops as you want, as long as I can be next to you, holding your hand." Niall wants to kiss the frown off of Harry's lips but opts for a quick peck to the corner of his mouth instead, since they are in the middle of a group of people. A slow smile takes over Harry's face and he shakes his head.  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
"Want to go back to yours?" Niall offers, light blush dusting his face as he sinks back to his own height. Harry thinks about that for a beat before shaking his head.  
  
"No, it's okay. You bought the tickets, we have to stay for the game." Niall smiles now.  
  
"If you're sure-"  
  
"-hey, Harry-" their conversation is interrupted by Eown. Niall drops Harry's right hand and steps back to his side as Eown steps up to the pair. Harry looks at Eown in surprise.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you two ever go anywhere without the other? I saw you lads at The Black Keys concert last week. My guess is, you brought Niall, right?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"You just seem more like the type than Nialler here. He's the one who likes Bieber and boy bands, after all-"  
  
-hey! I like The Black Keys!" Niall protests indignantly. Eown and Harry laugh at Niall's offense and Harry shrugs.  
  
"So what other music do you like, then?" Harry lists off several artists that Niall knows vaguely from hearing their music when he had been in Harry's car in the past, and Eown mentions that he listens to most of them too. They begin discussing one of the artists and Niall gives Harry's hand a squeeze before releasing it. Harry glances at him briefly as he backs away from the 2 of them, towards Sean and Deo. Harry gives a smile before looking back to Eown and Niall nods in satisfaction.

******************************************************************************

**The title honestly has nothing to do with the drabble, but seriously, go listen to Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots right now, goodbye.  
**

 


	66. Yellow

Niall's fingers card again and again through Harry's hair as their tongues slide together. Harry's hands are roaming up and down Niall's body, covering every inch of space from Niall's shoulders down to his hips, as if Harry may never touch Niall again.

They're snogging, not hot and lustful, but as if each is more vital to the other than oxygen itself.

"Niall..." Harry breathes between kisses. Niall hums a brief acknowledgement before returning his attention to Harry's lips as if he is unable to get enough.

"Y'know what the colour yellow looks like-" Harry mumbles. breaking the contact of their lips for a brief moment to speak. Niall just hums again, returning them to their heated session. It's another couple minutes before Harry can speak again.

"-it's all bright and sunny, a happy colour-" Niall's insistent tongue interrupts his words once again.

"-it's warm, like one of those perfect summer days-" again, he is interrupted.

"-when all you want to do is lay there-" again.

"-and soak it all in- bask in it-" This time he doesn't get to speak again for a bit longer, but when he does, he is finally nearing the point he was trying to get across from the start.

"-and you're just so happy you think nothing could ever be better-" This time Harry is the one who reconnects their lips once more before he finally sums up everything he is trying to say.

"-well, you're all yellow to me." He finishes in a breathy whisper. This time, Niall doesn't instantly return them to snogging, but gazes down at Harry, lips pink and slick, cheeks flushed, breath coming out in short huffs, but eyes full of so much unabashed adoration that Harry's already short breath is momentarily taken away completely.

After that, a simple 'I love you' seems dull and meaningless. Niall is in no way as good with words as Harry, so he puts as much of his unspoken emotions into the slow kiss he presses into Harry's lips as he possibly can, and hopes that Harry understands it's true meaning.

Niall's eyes- those sparkling, expressive, vibrantly azure eyes that Harry loves so much- have already told Harry more than enough,so he kisses Niall back with a passion to match, that is as gentle as it is fierce.

 


	67. (Spiders Are Devil Spawn, Just Saying)

You have no place talking about manliness, Repunzel." Niall scoffs. Harry is enjoying the hypnotic sensation of Niall's soothing fingers combing though his hair, but he frowns.

What's that supposed to mean?" He asks indignantly.

"Does prancing around wearing floral shirts on stage spark any memories?" Niall is sat up on the back of the sofa and Harry slips out from between his legs, turning to the side to look up at him.

"You said you liked my shirts!" Niall' lips are upturned in barely concealed amusement at the conversation unfolding.

"I said you look fantastic in anything you wear, not that I like those shirts."

"But do you?"

"Well I wear 'em now, don't-" Niall cuts off sharply and lets out a remarkably high-pitched, strangled yelp as he lurches backwards. He flails for a moment before tumbling over the back of the sofa and onto the floor with a solid thud. Harry doesn't even attempt to swallow the sharp bark of laughter that erupts form his lips as he spots the cause of Niall' alarm. A small but fat black spider had dropped down from the ceiling, directly in front of the Irish man's nose. Harry leans up on his knees, cupping his hands around the little arachnid in a makeshift cage and then looks down at Niall.

Niall is sprawled across the floor, gazing up at Harry, eyes wide. The scene just makes Harry begin laughing once again.

"What a manly scream that was, Niall." He chortles, stepping off of the sofa. Niall pushes himself up from the floor, rubbing at the back of his head and scowling at Harry as he rounds the corner of the sofa.

"Spiders are the spawn of Lucifer himself sent to terrorize the innocent." Harry just laughs harder at his words, but manages nonetheless to get the patio door open with his elbows and hip and then steps outside, crouching down and opening his hands.

"Goodbye little spawn of Lucifer!" He snickers.

"Don't patronize me." Niall sighs in frustration, circling the sofa and flopping down onto the cushions.

"Sorry," Harry apologizes as sincerely as he can manage through a shit-eating grin, as he steps back inside and shuts the door.

"No you're not." Niall grumbles.

"Fine, I'm not," Harry admits, claiming the spot next to Niall, facing him, his grin meeting Niall's glare.

"I really hate you." Harry lean in to Niall, arm braced on the back of the sofa, and bites at his bottom lip the way he knows drives Niall crazy.

"But you really don't," he mumbles. He watches Niall's glare soften as his eyes flick from Harry's eyes, down to his lips. Harry connects their lips for a moment before pulling back, smile stretching back across his mouth.

"Maybe I don't..." Niall admits after a moment, small smile curving the corners of his mouth upwards.    

************************************************************************************************

**For The Record, I actually said the "Spiders are the spawn of Lucifer..." thing to my mother the other night.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I actually have no wifi at my house and am posting this during Anthropology class!**

**I hope you can bear with me for a while!**

**-Sam xx**


	68. Very Punny

"Need a  _hand_?" Niall glances back over his shoulder at Harry with an amused smile as the Cheshire lad enters the kitchen. Harry smirks over at him, holding aloft the fake hand that he had been walking around with for the past 30 minutes. They had been preparing for the Halloween party set to begin in a couple hours, and Harry had elected himself the decorator, and he had come across a prop severed hand. Ever since, he has been making stupid hand jokes at every opportunity.

"Yeah, actually, grab those glasses." Niall instructs, stepping back from the counter to make room for Harry to take his place as he points to the top shelf of the cupboard overhead. He had been trying to reach the cups, but it seemed he was just too short, and his body refused to stretch any taller. Harry grabs the glasses, placing them down on the counter and shutting the cupboard.

"Thanks. Oh- I managed to fix the stereo yesterday, so the music's sorted."

"Well, aren't you quite the  _hand_ -y man?" Harry grins, wiggling the fake hand for emphasis. Niall chuckles and shakes his head.

"Are you going to be making terrible jokes all night?"

"I just wanted to try my _hand_  at being punny!" Niall snorts.

"Well it's horrible, so don't," Harry pretends to pout.

"I've got to _hand_ it to you, you really know how to spoil some fun," Niall shakes his head, unable to smother the smile, stretching onto his face. Harry accepts the kiss he offers and Niall raises his eyebrows.

"How's this, it'll be about an hour and a half before people start getting here, why don't you show me just how handy you can be?" He asks suggestively, smirk to match.

"You'll have to hold my hand while I do." Niall squints at Harry in confusion for a moment, and then Harry's face breaks into a grin and he holds up the fake hand once again before bursting out in laughter. He ducks as Niall takes a swipe at his head and then scurries out of the kitchen, laughter still ringing out.

"Goddammit, Harry!"

****************************************************************************

**I know it's a tad late, but here's a Halloween drabble!**


	69. [I'm Running Out of Title Ideas]

_Prompt: Imagine your favourite character singing really loudly in the shower until they knock down a shampoo bottle and hit their foot and the singing turns into loud swearing._

***

"I'll try my best, how much do I invest? My cardiac arrest, high voltage in her lips-" Harry has been listening to Niall's singing in the shower from the Irish lad's hotel room bed for the past 10 minutes. He's waiting for Niall so that they can go find some lunch and entertaining himself by alternating between scrolling his Twitter and Instagram feeds.

"-I'll try my best, how much do I invest? My cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss- ow, mother fuc-!" Niall's singing cuts off abruptly as a thud is heard, and then the loud singing is replaced by loud swearing. Harry can only imagine what had just happened and he tries to quiet his laughter as the water shuts off and then he can hear Niall shuffling around the bathroom, still grumbling hissed curses. After a minute, Niall limps from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips, face set in a frown.

"What did you do?" Harry asks, amusement in his voice. Niall scowls at him and sits down on the edge of the bed, lifting his right ankle to cross over his knee, beginning to inspect his foot.

"I knocked a full bottle of shampoo onto my foot!"

*****************************************************************************

**The song Niall was singing is called Cardiac Arrest by Bad Suns.**


	70. If You're Gonna Be the Death of Me, That's How I Wanna Go

It's times like these that have Niall realizing that he is possibly the luckiest guy in the world. He is lounging on the hood of Liam's car with Harry's fingers knotted with his under the vast, starry night sky. Their breaths puff away from their mouths in fluffy white clouds in the chilly November air and Niall lolls his head to the side, simply tracing the structure of Harry's face with his eyes.

He had been texting Harry non-stop since 11 pm about how he just knew he was going to fail his Tech exam scheduled the next day. Niall was working himself into an anxiety attack by midnight, when Harry has unexpectedly shown up at Niall's dorm with a steaming cup of tea and a soft smile.

"Put on your shoes and coat." He had directed. Niall had instantly begun protesting, saying it was late, and cold outside, and he had to be up early tomorrow, and if he stopped studying now he was sure to fail. Harry had heard none of it though, grabbing Niall's jacket and a pair of his shoes and then grabbing Niall by the elbow and towing him from the room. Niall had grudgingly stepped into his shoes and pulled on his coat as just before they exited the building.

Harry had driven them in Liam's car (Liam: you can only borrow it for the night if you buy me a coffee to wake up to before class!) to the edge of town, and then just beyond. They had eventually turned off of the main road and onto a dark, deserted dirt road that seemed to lead to the middle of nowhere.

"Am I going to die out here?" Niall asked tentatively, only half joking. Wherever they were headed seemed like the perfect scene for a murder... Harry had just smiled and reached over to link their fingers together in Niall's lap. They had driven for another couple minutes until they were well and utterly in the middle of nowhere, and then Harry had turned off the engine.

"Uh...?" Niall had begun, eyes scanning the surrounding darkness for any sign of some reason that they would have come out here. Harry had then, abruptly, released Niall's hand and exited the car, quite literally vanishing into the blackness. Niall had instantly felt a wave of panic (even knowing that all of those slasher movies where the car breaks down, and ever so conveniently, all of the phones are dead, so the guy tells the girl to wait in the car while he goes to find help, and then ends up hanging upside down above the car with his intestines ripped out, are all fake) and wanted to call out for Harry to come back, and then he had very nearly screamed when the passenger side door had suddenly been tugged open, but it was just Harry, having circled the car, and was now offering Niall a hand and a lightly amused smile.

"We're not in a horror movie, love." He had said, being able to predict Niall's previous train of thought, as Niall grasped his hand and climbed out of the car to stand in front of him. Niall had just huffed and fixed Harry with a pout as he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to shield himself somewhat from the bite of the November night air.

"So did you drag me all the way out here just to patronize me, or what?" Harry's smile had remained in place and he shook his head, tugging Niall to him with firm hands on his hips and then tilting his head back, staring upwards. Niall had stared at the wonderfully creamy blankness of the column of Harry's throat for a hot minute, not pressing endless kisses there like he was thinking about, and instead, tilting his own head back to see whatever Harry was looking at. It took what he was looking at a moment to register in his brain, but when it did, he was mesmerized.

"Wow," he breathed out, eyes widening, as if that would help them take in more of the vast expanse of twinkling lights filling the sky above him. Away from the noise and light pollution of the city, the night sky was filled with the brightest and most stars Niall had ever seen. Harry had steered Niall over to the front of the car by his hips, and together they had climbed up onto it and gone back to staring at the stars.

Now, as Niall tears his eyes away from the breathtaking sight, he had begun taking in another one; his beautiful boyfriend. After a moment of Niall's staring, Harry had sensed it and dropped his own eyes down to meet Niall's.

"I like to come out here whenever I'm stuck in my head. It's quiet and... breathtaking. I knew you needed a distraction, or you'd make yourself sick." He mumbles gently, fingers tracing along Niall's jaw with feather light touches. Niall leans into the touch, closing his eyes and feeling the tight ball of stress that had been residing in his chest all week loosen and dissipate some.

"Thank you." He mumbles, opening his eyes again and leaning into Harry, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry simply presses a kiss to the top of Niall's head as their eyes stray back up to the night sky.

 

*****************************************************************************

**The title is a lyric from Collar Full by Panic! At The Disco.**


	71. Guns For Hands

It's just been one of those days, it seems. Every little thing has been annoying Niall, especially Harry. It's not that Harry is doing anything to annoy Niall on purpose, in fact, he's acting just as he normally does, but today Niall has no patience to spare whatsoever. He's been flitting from room to room in their flat, flicking on the telly and huffing when he finds nothing interesting to watch, rifling through the cupboards and slamming them shut when he finds nothing he wants to eat, picking up his guitar only to put is back down and storm away angrily a moment later when he finds that his fingers don't want to pluck out chords to a song he's been working on a melody for, and generally staying a safe distance away from Harry since he seems to have a short fuse today, and Harry's little habits and ticks sometimes annoy him at the best of times. He's been trying his hardest not to snap at his innocent boyfriend whenever they happen to be in the same room, but as the day wears on, Niall finds the task becoming increasingly more difficult as his patience wears thin.

 

"Can you stop that?" Niall grunts, eye remaining on his computer screen. He's been trying to read some article Egohan had linked him to about this new extreme sport someone's invented somewhere in the world, but Harry had been quietly humming an unfamiliar tune as he scratches away at his journal, and it's been distracting.

 

"Sorry," Harry instantly apologizes, humming ceasing. Niall begins to read once again, until his concentration is broken once again by Harry. He is tapping out a quiet rhythm on his thigh, counting, and then pausing and scribbling something down, only to begin again a moment later. It's really not very loud or intrusive, but it's getting on Niall's nerves.

 

"Harry." He growls. Harry murmurs a quiet 'sorry' once again, and the tapping ceases as well. After a couple more minutes of silence, Niall's concentration has once again been lost courtesy of Harry. This time his knee is bouncing up and down, bottom lip pinched between thumb and forefinger as he stares at the wall opposite, clearly lost in thought.

 

"For Christ's sake, can you sit still?" Niall Snaps, finally looking up to shoot a glare at Harry. Harry blinks in surprise at Niall and releases his lip, movement stopping.

 

"Are you- did I do something wrong?" Niall instantly feels guilty at Harry's contrite tone, and then is annoyed that he feels bad about snapping at Harry for his unintentional offence, so he looks away with a huff.

 

"No, I'm not fucking mad at you," He grumbles. He sneaks a sideways glance at Harry after a moment of silence to see the confused but apologetic look on his face.

 

"Um, okay, well, I'm sorry for whatever I did, I didn't mean to-" Harry tries to start, so Niall stands in a hurry and heads for the door.

 

"You didn't do anything, so stop apologizing!" Niall hisses in frustration as he storms from the room. He knows as soon as he shuts the bedroom door that he should go back to Harry and apologize immediately, but he just can't bring himself to do so. Instead, he trades his sweat pants for some shorts and his black t-shirt for a work out shirt before lacing up his runners and heading for the front door.

 

Niall hopes the slightly crisp autumn air and a jog will help him clear his head and hopefully calm his frayed nerves so that when he returns home he can apologize to Harry properly. Niall starts running at a steady jog, and then Harry's apology runs through is head and he finds himself full out sprinting. Now he's mad at himself, not the world around him. Harry didn't deserve to be snapped at like that, and- Niall needs to get his shit together immediately.

 

He sprints until his lungs are burning and every sharp inhalation feels like someone is dragging their nails down the inside of his throat, so he slows down to a jog, and then when the stitch in his side is almost unbearable, a walk. His heart is beating wildly and sweat is trickling down his back as he pants, desperately trying to catch his breath. After a moment of gasping, he forces himself to breathe in more slowly.

 

 _In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth._ Niall repeats the mantra to himself internally, following his own directions until he is breathing at a more regular rate. Now that he can breathe more comfortably he feels the weariness from the exertion seeping into his limbs, making them feel a lot like jelly. The exercise seems to have done exactly what Niall has hoped for though, because now instead of feeling irritable, he just felt drained from the work out.

 

Niall looks around, taking in his surroundings finally, and realizes that he's made it almost all the way to Liam's flat building, several blocks away from his own. With that realization, he crosses the street and starts back towards his own flat building. He opts to jog at a slower pace this time and is nearing home as he checks his watch. The sun has sunken fairly low in the sky at this point, daylight giving way to the soft pink of the evening sky, and Niall sees that it's nearly 7:00.

 

When he quietly lets himself back into the flat, he finds Harry curled up around a throw pillow on the sofa, watching some made for TV movie at a low volume. Niall sighs quietly, guilt rising in his chest.

 

"Babe...?" He asks softly, stepping in to the room. Harry lifts his head from his arms and looks in Niall's direction, eyelids drooping tiredly.

 

"Mhm?" Niall steps closer, chewing on the side of his thumb.

 

"Uh, sorry for snapping at you earlier, I've been in a really weird mood all day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I was a right arsehole and I'm just sorry." Niall finishes lamely. Harry smiles softly though.

 

"It's fine, Nialler, I'm not upset about it." Niall smiles in relief and perches on the edge of the sofa in front of Harry to tangle a grateful hand in his hair. Harry hums happily as Niall's nails scratch lightly at his scalp, but then he wrinkles up his nose.

 

"You smell, go take a shower."

 

"Only if you make dinner," Niall counters, standing up with a smile. Harry joins him, stretching his back out and blinking himself more awake before pressing a chaste kiss to Niall's lips and heading for the kitchen.

 

"Deal."

*************************************************************************************

**The title is from Guns For Hands by Twenty One Pilots and has absolutely nothing to do with this drabble (I think I'm just going to stat titling these with random song lyrics and titles!)**


	72. Boyfriends

_Prompt: "Hey...“_  
"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!"  
"I know we're boyfriends..."  
"I know. I just can't believe it"

_*********************************************************************************************_

 

**H: Hey...**

**H: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND**

**Nialler: i know , i asked u out 30 minutes ago ?**

**H: I know, I just can't believe it :)**

**Nialler: aw ! to think i was worried you'd say no !**

**H: I could never say no to you (even before we were boyfriends...)**

**Nialler: we've been dating for 30 minutes harry...**

**H: THIS IS SO GREAT**

**H: I'M SO HAPPY**

**H: I'M GOING TO GO TELL LOUIS**

**Nialler: I thought ya went home ?**

**H: I DID BUT I TOLD LOUIS TO COME PLAY FIFA**

**H: HE SAYS HE'S HAPPY FOR US**

**H: (actually his exact words were "it's about fucking time, now you two can stop the disgusting heart eyes while I'm trying to eat lunch")**

**Nialler: yep , that sounds like louis**

**Nialler: and why didn't u invite me over to play fifa ?**

**H: 'Cause you'd kick my ass...**

**Nialler: hate to break it to ya , but louis will too**

**Nialler: and he'll be far less nice about it !**

**Nialler: at least i'd have offered a consolation kiss...**

**H: Really...?**

**H: Shit...**

**H: I guess I made the wrong call on that one...**

**Nialler: i guess so !**

**Nialler: r u coming to the footie game on friday ?**

**H: Are you kidding?**

**H: Like I'd miss out on a chance to see you all sweaty and fit**

**H: I wouldn't even miss that before we started flirting tbh...**

**Nialler: haha !**

**H: ...**

**Nialler: wait**

**Nialler: really ?**

**H: ...**

**Nialler: u came to all of those practices just to watch me ?**

**Nialler: i thought u were waitin on lou ?**

**H: Well I had to have an excuse, didn't I?**

**Nialler: oh my god**

**Nialler: ur the biggest loser**

**H: Heeeeeeeeeey**

**H: I thought that would be cute >:(**

**Nialler: more creepy than cute tbh...**

**Nialler: but anyway !**

**H: Shit**

**Nialler: what ?**

**H: Oh shit**

**H: I'm that creepy stalker girlfriend**

**H: Who watches the boyfriend all the time**

**H: And is always in the background**

**H: Just**

**H: Watching**

**H: Oh god**

**Nialler: harry**

**H: I'm such a creep**

**H: You need to break up with me right now**

**H: WAIT**

**H: DON'T ACTUALLY THOUGH**

**Nialler: harry ?**

**H: I DIDN'T MEAN IT**

**H: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME, ARE YOU?**

**Nialler: harry ! I just want to know if u wanna come over now**

**Nialler: liam just showed up so fifa teams are uneven**

**Nialler: plus , him and lou are being gross and couple-y**

**Nialler: come be gross with me**

**Nialler: i want to gross them out with our couple-ness**

**H: I'D LOVE TO COME BE A COUPLE WITH YOU**

**H: (I'm still yelling, sorry)**

**H: See you in 5 minutes!**

**Nialler: great ! front door is open !**

**Nialler: hurry ! they threatened to start snogging if we don't start a new game of fifa soon !**

**Nialler: oh god**

***********************************************************************

**Thanks to Arissa for the cute prompt!**


	73. Chapter 73

**N: r u here today ?**

**H: I'm at home**

**H: Sick :(** **  
**

Niall frowns down at his phone screen hidden just under the table top, in his lap.

 

"Would you like me to hold onto that for you, for the rest of the block. Mr. Horan?" Niall's attention snaps up to Mr. Teler, his psych professor, and he shakes his head quickly.

 

"Well then I suggest you make it disappear until class is over." Niall sighs quietly as he complies with the instruction, zipping his phone into his backpack. Replying to Harry would have to wait.

 

As soon as class ends, Niall is clicking on his phone and texting Harry as he leaves the room.

 

**N: i'm coming to visit**

**N: put some trousers on before i get there**

**H: why?**

**H: You've never complained before ;)**

Niall is sure his face is flushed as a smile creeps onto his face. He stops in front of his locker and is just spinning the dial to the last number in the lock's combination when Liam leans on the locker next to his.

 

"We still going to that fish and chips place?" Niall shakes his head.

 

"Harry is sick so I'm gonna go see him." He explains, depositing his maths textbook and a couple binders into his locker. Liam pushes his lip out in a pout, and Niall smiles and shakes his head at Liam's puppy dog eyes.

 

"You and Lou can make it a date now?" He suggests, slipping on his hoodie and his backpack once again before shutting the locker and relocking it.

 

"Oh! That's an idea!" Liam nods pensively.

 

"Great, now I've got to go. See you in Physics!" Niall calls back over his shoulder. Liam waves after him before turning to greet Louis, who had just arrived, with a peck on the cheek. Niall exits the school building and starts off down the sidewalk towards the subdivision down the road. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and retrieves it to check the message.

 

**H: Grilled cheese?**

**N: please !**

It takes Niall about 10 minutes to reach Harry's house, and he lets himself in.

 

"Harry?" Niall calls, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag down on top of them.

 

"Kitchen!" Is what he receives by way of response. He finds a sleepy looking, red-nosed Harry cutting up pieces of cheese and placing them on a couple slices of bread.

 

"Aw," he coos, rounding the counter and carding his fingers through Harry's loose hair with one hand, and circling his waist with the other. Harry pauses what he is doing to nuzzle his face into Niall's neck as Niall places a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

 

"My sick babe," He smiles at Harry as Harry looks back up at him, small smile curling onto his own lips.

 

"It's just a cold," Harry sniffles, returning to his work.

 

"Well, you look miserable." Niall observes, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

 

"Thanks," Harry snorts sarcastically, carrying the cheese sandwiches over to an already warmed frying pan sitting on the stovetop.

 

"What did I miss?" Harry asks, voice husky from his cold.

 

"Nothing important. We got textbook work in Calculus, watched a couple videos and took notes in Psych, and you'll have to text Lou about History." Harry hums, flipping the quickly frying sandwiches over in the pan.

 

"Damn." Harry mumbles, pausing for a moment.

 

"What?"

 

"There's a music council meeting today to plan the coffee house." he sighs, using the spatula to move the finished sandwiches onto plates. He turns the stove off and picks up the plates, placing one down in front of Niall.

 

"Oh yeah. I'll let you know what happens?" Harry nods thankfully and takes the bar stool adjacent to Niall's at the counter. Their conversation flows easily from school, to the open mic night at the pub downtown, to whether or not you should eat your grilled cheese with ketchup (you _have to_ ), and before Niall know it, he has 5 minutes to make the 10 minute walk back to school before last block.

 

"Oops, you should go." Harry indicates the time with a nod towards the clock and Niall shrugs.

 

"Whatever. I don't care if I'm late."

 

"I do, so you have to go." Harry announces, collecting up their plates and glasses and placing them in the bottom of the sink. Niall smiles and shakes his head, slipping down off of his stool and stepping up to Harry as he turns back around.

 

"What if I just stayed here with you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, arms reaching up to wrap around Harry's neck. Harry smiles lightly, arms circling Niall's waist.

 

"Nope,"

 

"Ok well, what about that date on Friday?" Niall asks, voice dropping to an intimate murmur in correlation with their proximity.

 

"What about it?" Harry responds, voice matching Niall's.

 

"You're sick."

 

"It's only a cold, babe. I promise I'll be fine by Friday."

 

"If you're not I'm coming over and staying." Niall mumbles. Harry nods and they stare at each other for a moment until Niall breaks their gaze by leaning up and pressing their lips together. Harry pulls away first and smiles with a furrowed brow.

 

"You're going to get sick-" he starts to warn, but Niall pays no heed to the warning and merely reconnects their mouths. After a moment he pulls away and glances around the kitchen.

 

"I can't believe you have the entire house to yourself for the day and you're kicking me out."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Well, I can think of a couple things we could... get up to." He smirks. Harry snorts.

 

"Well you'd definitely catch my cold then-" Niall just laughs and slips out of Harry's arms, heading out of the kitchen.

 

"Not from your dick!" Harry can't stop the bark of laughter that bubbles out from between his lips, watching Niall lean on the door frame before he walks through and looks back at Harry.

 

"Well? Are you really going to let that offer go?" Harry stares at Niall with a stupid grin for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

 

"Ah, shit. We're going upstairs." He relents, grabbing Niall's hand and leading the way with Niall's laughter ringing out through the house.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************  
(For the record, this is exactly what happened one day a couple weeks ago when I went to visit my sick girlfriend at lunch) (well, minus the dicks...)**


	74. Happy New Years!

Niall stares out at the midnight sky exploding in colours as fireworks are set off. He listens to the noisy shouts and cheers from the streets and pubs below, and the flats surrounding him, including his own behind him, the thousands of residents of London noisily ringing in the new year with excitement. He lets out a quiet sigh.

He should be inside with his mother and her boyfriend, and Harry and his parents celebrating, but instead he is sitting outside in the first hour of the first of January, freezing his Irish ass off. The freezing iron of the fire escape is definitely not the most cozy of seating choices.

Why is he out here, moping like an angsty teenager? Well, the best reason Niall could figure, is that he _is_ an angsty teenager. His mother and Harry's mother, best friends since Uni, celebrate New Year's together every year, and the Horan-Styles New Year's party is always a great time, but Niall just hasn't been feeling it all afternoon.

Why? Well, again, Niall isn't entirely sure of the answer to that himself. This is his 16th New Years, which isn't the thing, he's actually pretty embarrassed about what the thing is. The thing is, it's his 16th New Years without a kiss.

Now don't get him wrong, Niall isn't embarrassed that he hasn't had a New Years kiss yet, he _is_ only 16 after all, not even 2 decades old yet, he has plenty of time. No, Niall is embarrassed because he has been thinking about that fact all night long. He just can't shake the thought, and no matter how many times he tells himself it doesn't really matter, he knows it really does. In his mind at least.

So now he finds himself sitting on the edge of the fire escape at 12:01am on January 1st of the New Year, angstily sighing into the cold winter breeze.

"Niall?" His heart flutters at the sound of Harry's voice, and judging by the butterflies that had just begun flying loop-the-loops in his stomach, it wasn't just because he had startled him. He glances back at Harry, acknowledging his best mate.

"Yeah..." Harry was peering out of the sliding glass doors leading into the warmth of Niall and his mother's flat, chocolate curls being tousled by the brisk breeze. Niall looks back out to the London city skyline and hears Harry step outside and shut the door behind him.

A moment later he is encircled by a warm wool blanket and he looks back to Harry as he sits down next to him, also wrapped in the blanket. They share the toasty warmth of the soft blanket, shoulders pressed together, listening to the ongoing celebrations all around them. After a moment, Harry speaks.

"What's on your mind?" Harry always could tell when something was bothering Niall probably because Niall was really bad at hiding it. Niall just gives a one-shouldered shrug by way of response and hopes Harry won't find that the 'okay' to start prying. Unfortunately, he does (not that Niall really expected anything less).

"You can tell me, Ni. We swore that to each other, remember? Anything." Niall forces himself to look away from Harry's shining, sincere green eyes and gives an awkward little cough.

"It's stupid... Just forget about it..."

"C'mon, Ni," Harry prods. Niall heaves another sigh and begins picking the little cotton tufts off of the blanket the way his mother hates.

"Just... god, it's so stupid. I just can't stop thinking about the fact that I've never had a New Year's kiss..." Niall mumbles, feeling his face and neck flushing a brilliant shade of crimson at his admission. Harry says nothing for a moment, so Niall glances at him, hoping his friend isn't laughing. Instead, he is pleasantly surprised to find Harry staring out at London much like he had been, serious, pensive expression adorning his face.

"Who d'you want it to be?" He asks after a moment. Niall blinks, swallows the truthful answer dancing on the tip of his tongue, but continues to stare just a tad too hard at his best mate. Harry's curiously cloudy green eyes settle on Niall's face once the silence has stretched on a bit too long.

He doesn't seem to understand for a moment, and Niall sees his chance to turn this around, look away and shrug as if he didn't have an answer for the curly-haired lad, but then Niall is watching that moment pass, and still staring steadily at Harry as the lad clues up. The curious clouds in Harry's eyes seem to vanish and his lips part with a shocked little 'me?' Niall's cheeks warm once again as he waits to see what Harry will do with this new information.

Now it's Niall's turn, and he lets out a surprised little 'hm?' as Harry's soft, warm lips meet his a moment later. After about a half a second though, his arms are wrapping around Harry, and his eyelids are fluttering shut as he leans into his best friend, and Harry's hands find their way up to Niall's chest to grip at his shirt under his open hoodie as they kiss.

When they separate a momentlater, Harry mumbles a quiet "Happy New Years, Nialler." Into hislips before pressing another soft kiss to them, and then gazing back out atLondon. Niall gives Harry's hip a light squeeze and then tugs the blankettighter around them with a small smile as Harry's head drops down to rest onhis shoulder. 

************************************************************************************************

**Happy New Years guys!**

**Hope you all had a wonderful 2015, and an even better 2016!!!**

**What are all of your plans for the night?**

**I'm going to a party with friends and my girlfriend, and I'll probably be too drunk to post this later, so here it is now!**

**Much love!!!**

**-Sam xx**


	75. Menswear

_Based on Menswear by The 1975_

***

Weddings.

Wedding are only good for one thing, in Niall's opinion, and that thing is getting absolutely shitfaced.

So when he was invited to Alex’s wedding over break, he jumped at the opportunity to drown his feelings with the free bar. A day before the wedding Louis had texted saying that he had been invited but would only go if Niall would get stoned with him after the ceremony. Niall had agreed a bit too enthusiastically and instantly set to work rolling himself a few joints because Lord knows Louis wouldn't be willing to share any of his once he got drinking.

The ceremony is beautiful and Niall congratulates Alex and Lisa sincerely. Lisa is absolutely glowing with happiness and looks stunning dressed in white and trying very hard to put off crying. Niall's own smile is genuinely happy for a moment until he turns around and spots the source of his current internal turmoil. Unfortunately, Harry spots him at the same time and their eyes lock, Niall's wide and no doubt ridiculously scared looking, and Harry's so intense that Niall wants to throw up. Harry starts purposefully towards Niall, but thankfully he is at the other end of the quaint little town hall that Lisa had picked for her picturesque wedding in a small out of the way town, so Niall doesn't have to try very hard to get away.

He spins on his heel and walks quickly over to where Louis is conversing with- someone, Niall really wasn’t paying attention to anything except putting as much distance between himself and Harry as possible -and grabs him by the arm, towing him towards the nearest fire exit.

"Niall, Jesus! Slow down!" Louis exclaims, finally managing to get his arm out of Niall's vise-grip once they get outside and around the side of the building. "What the hell was that?"

"I need to go," he pleads. Louis had picked him up this morning so he needed Louis to take him home again, or it would be a long walk back to London. Louis frowns questioningly.

"Why?" Niall hears the fire exit he and Louis had just escaped through open, and he sucks in a breath sharply, tugging Louis a little farther around the corner before peering out carefully. Harry is standing in the door, eyes scanning the gazebo area where the ceremony had been held, with a frown. After a moment, he disappears back inside and the door slams shut with a thunk. Niall lets out a relieved breath and Louis draws his attention with an unimpressed noise.

"You're _still_ avoiding him?" Niall swallows the lump of guilt that rises in his throat at Louis' accusing tone and says nothing. To be fair, Niall _had_ been brutally rejected in front of all of their friends, so he kind of felt like he deserved the right to stew. He points this out and Louis looks like he wants to hit Niall a little bit.

"He's been going out of his mind trying to get a hold of you, you prick! He just wants to talk and you're not answering his calls or texts, or even the door that time he tried to see you face-to-face!” Louis accuses. Niall opens his mouth to object but Louis doesn’t let him. "-I know you were home that day, don't even try to say you weren’t-" Niall's mouth snaps shut and he stares wearily at Louis, looking resigned.

"I don't want to hear his apology or whatever he wants to say. I get it. I overstepped and it was a mistake, why can't we just let it go?" He sighs. Louis looks mildly sympathetic now.

"You've felt the way you do for a long time, Ni. It's no surprise you did what you did- especially since it seemed like he was starting to return those feelings- but you were both buzzed and it was a mistake. He knows that, just give him a chance-“

“You don’t understand, it wasn’t a mistake. I kissed him _on purpose_. He knows it, I know it, and he rejected me. End of story.” Louis doesn’t say anything, but after a moment he pulls out a roll up.

“We’re staying for the party, at least, so you may as well start having fun,” Niall sighs in resignation and pulls out one of his own.

“Fine, let’s light up then.”

“Cheers,”

***

“Well I only brought three, what you lookin’ at me for?” Niall laughs, shouting to be heard above the music. The dinner tables and chairs had been shoved against walls and a dance floor had been created as the town hall shifted from wedding reception to nite club as the night drew on and everyone in attendance became increasingly more and more intoxicated. Louis had just snagged Niall from where he had been hitting on some nameless girl, looking for another joint.

“Guess I’m getting another drink, then,” Is Louis’ solution.

“Get me one too!” Niall requests. Louis tells him to stay put then, before weaving off, partially because of his level of intoxication, partly to avoid dancing wedding-goers. Niall stumbles away from the nearest person, dodging their flailing limbs, and ends up falling against a railing. He leans on the metal bar for support and glances around. As he has been all night, Harry is sat at a table a few metres away, sipping at a cup of... gin? Vodka? Water? Who knows. Niall just knows that he’s felt Harry’s intense gaze burrowing into the back of his head for the past few minutes, and as Niall becomes increasingly more and more drunk, it becomes more likely that he is going to ever-so-stupidly march right over there and take that empty seat next to Harry- and that could be disastrous.

Harry had been trying to approach him all night, but Niall has managed to cleverly (cleverly is being used loosely here) evade him so far. He had used the excuses of sudden need for a bathroom, needing another drink, spontaneous shot competitions, not hearing him over the music, needing to talk to someone in particular, you name it. It is obvious, at this point, that Niall is avoiding him. Now, Harry is just watching Niall from his spot at the edge of the dance floor, and Niall is starting to get pretty uncomfortable about that. With effort, Niall looks in the opposite direction, and finds a cute brunette leaning against the railing next to him.

“Hey, I’m Niall,” he introduces himself.

“Jennie!” She returns. She’s American. Time seems to make some pretty wild leaps in Niall’s brain when he’s drunk, let alone drunk _and_ stoned, so the next thing he knows, Louis must’ve handed him a new drink, because amaretto is sloshing out of his cup as he and Jennie grind on the dance floor.

At some point he glances towards Harry and notices that he is no longer in his seat. He manages to get away from Jennie (which wasn’t too hard since she was possibly more drunk then Niall was, which was saying something) and somehow finds Louis back at the railing.

“Got ‘ny more weed?”

“I only brought three like I told you before, you’re gonna havta ask about,” Niall replies. Louis shrugs and waves his hand dismissively.

“Ya see this, lad?” He slurs, gesturing widely back the way Niall had come. Niall sways into the railing, taking a big swig of his drink as he glances in the direction indicated. There was Harry, a few tables closer to Niall now, being chatted up by some tall, blond guy Niall had never seen before.

“He looks jus’ like me-!“ Niall exclaims.

“-but taller-“ Louis points out.

“Still reckon you could knock ‘im out, an’ I could steal ‘Arry ‘way,” Without waiting to see if Louis was on board with Niall’s plan, he lurches away from the railing and stumbles towards Harry, gulping down the final mouthful of his drink on the way. The alcohol slides down his throat, the burning significantly dulled in his current state of, well, shitfaced.

“’Arry!” Niall exclaims when he reaches the guy. He grabs onto Harry’s arm to steady himself when he sways dangerously, the world spinning for a moment. “Le’s talk-“ Harry looks surprised, but his hands automatically come up to steady Niall, and Niall sees a look of annoyance flash across the blond guy’s face at being interrupted. It’s strangely satisfying.

“You should sit down,” Harry observes, carefully leading Niall towards the nearest table and pulling out a chair for him to sit on. Niall, quite literally, falls into the chair, and Harry claims the seat next to him. “How much have you had to drink-?”

“Ev’rything!” Niall chirps. Harry looks mildly concerned, but Niall is sitting next to him and nothing else matters. He can’t even remember why he had been avoiding Harry all night anymore. “M’ brain isn’ workin’” he announces knocking on the side of his head for effect. Harry moves Niall’s fist back down to the table.

“No kidding,”

“List’n, I jus’ gotta be honest, I never really got on w’th your bird th’ firs’ time I met ‘er-“

“-my bird-? Niall, who-“

“Kendall, ‘Arry! Pay attention!” Harry looks like he is about to say something, so Niall forages on. “She was tellin’ ev’ryone tha’ you were shaggin’ about-“

“-Niall! First, we broke up _ages_ ago, she’s not my bird anymore, and second, what’s this got to do with anything?” Niall pushes himself up from the table suddenly.

“Tha’s why you were mad when I kissed you, righ’? You’re back with ‘er, yeah?” Niall isn’t even really paying much attention to what he is saying or doing anymore and he turns around as Harry stands up. He is planning to go find Louis again, when suddenly someone is in front of his face and then he is being kissed, and Niall has a fleeting thought of ‘ _shit, I_ _’_ _m gonna vom_ ’, and manages to twist away from the person and lurch over the bin next to the table before heaving far too much liquor into the bottom of it.

After a minute, someone is gripping his shoulders and supporting his weight as they lead him- somewhere... Niall can hardly see anymore, the dark room and multicoloured lights disorienting his plastered brain. He’s had _way_ too much.

Suddenly, cool night air is hitting his face, and a door is slamming behind him, and Niall is being propped up against a car as the driver fumbles with his keys.

“’Re we goin’ home now, Lou?” Niall mumbles. He is honestly on the verge of passing out. Where did all of his energy go? _Probably into the bottom of that bin, with all of my drinks._ Niall thinks and allows himself to be buckled into the car.

“Yeah, I’m taking you home,” Niall is satisfied with that reply, and the last thing he remembers seeing before passing out is the time on the dashboard display. _3.05_.

***

Niall wakes up with the worst hangover he’s had in a long time.

His head is absolutely pounding, his mouth tastes like bile and is dry as a desert, his stomach feels like it is inverting itself, his body is aching, and he has no idea how he ended up in his own bed. His memory of last night’s events are fuzzy at best. The last thing he remembers clearly is lighting up that third joint with Louis (that was about his fifth drink, as well).

A faint memory of a drunken conversation being had with Harry surfaces, and Niall groans, rolling himself out of bed.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he croaks, heading for his bedroom door in just his pants. Whoever had brought him home had looked after him pretty well.

“Ah, shit.” Niall mumbles once he makes it out to the kitchen to see who’s brought him home, and finds Harry frying up a couple of eggs. Harry flashes him a cheery smile and slides the eggs onto a waiting plate.

“How’s the head?”

“Pounding,” Niall mumbles, hesitantly taking a seat at the breakfast bar as Harry sets the plate down in front of himself and hovers on the other side, looking across at Niall. Niall swallows hard.

“What’d I say last night...?” he isn’t exactly sure how badly he really wants to know, but it’s too late now.

“Niall... The reason I pushed you away when you kissed me is because I didn’t know what I wanted right then,” Harry starts. Niall’s stomach falls and he drops his eyes to the counter top where his fingers are fidgeting restlessly. He _really_ doesn’t want to hear this.

“Listen, Harry. I know I overstepped, and I’m _really_ sorry for putting you in that position. I never should’ve done that, so can we just forget about it...?” He mumbles. Harry says nothing for a beat, and then Niall glances up as he rounds the breakfast bar and stops right next to him.

“Here’s the thing, I still don’t know for sure what I want, but I know I want this-“ And then Harry is kissing Niall, and Niall is shocked, and- _oh._ Harry had been the one who kissed him last night, right before he- _god_ \- right before he threw up and passed out. Classy.

“You kissed me last night,” Niall mumbles into Harry’s lips, pulling away slightly and opening his eyes. Harry’s green ones sparkle with light amusement.

“And then you puked.”

“Ah, Jesus...” Niall groans, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Hey, I’m just glad it wasn’t on me!” Harry laughs. Niall huffs out a laugh and shakes his head.

“So, what now-?” He asks, voice uncertain. He can’t meet Harry’s eyes, once again.

“Can we just, I dunno, play this by ear a bit? All I know is you make me feel like _me_ , if that makes any sense, and I don’t want to let that go.” Harry replies softly. Niall’s eyes settle back on Harry’s face and he gives a small nod as a smile creeps onto his face. This conversation hadn’t gone as badly as he had been anticipating...

************************************************************************************************** **

****Sorry for not posting anything in a while, guys!** **

****I just got super busy, and am currently revamping my main fic (The Boy Made of Sun) with the help of my _wonderful_ beta [craic_sauce](https://www.wattpad.com/user/craic_sauce).** **

****So, if you didn't know, the wedding in this drabble is Alex Gaskarth and Lisa Ruocco.** **

****Please leave a comment!** **

****(Also, at everyone who has left prompts that I haven't filled just yet, please be patient with me, I promise that I'll do them soon, I just have _life things that suck_ )** **

****-Sam xx** **


End file.
